Partners
by merick
Summary: Generally solitary Rogue is assigned some help in the form of "rough around the edges" Professor Logan when a new threat to her life emerges. Told from her point of view the story explores the shared nature, and how comfort can breed other emotions.
1. Chapter 1

We're all sitting down to dinner, well, I say we, but I am sort of at the fringe of the group as always. Outwardly people are trying to be nice to me, but I can just tell that inside they are freaked out by the thought of even being near me. It's always been that way for me, at least since these powers developed. I don't think much about my life before then, why add regret to my daily dose of self-torture? So I'm here at the school, I do my lessons, and I keep to myself, but Professor Storm insists that we have one dinner together a week as a group, and the headmaster agrees with it, so here I am, not wolfing down my food and disappearing as usual, but sitting at the periphery of the dinning room, long sleeve shirt, gloves, even to eat with, and a scarf wrapped around my neck; maybe I'm paranoid, who's really going to get close enough to touch my neck here? Especially since they generally treat me like I have a force field around me?

I shouldn't really make the 'they' generalization, the professors aren't really scared of me, though maybe they should be. They do their best to inject a little human contact; a hand on my shoulder, or an arm around me, Professor Storm especially. She really does seem to want to save the world that one, I can't remember, it might have been Kitty, someone told me she had a rough childhood before Professor Xavier found her and brought her to the school. Maybe that's why she watches over all of us so compassionately. Yeah, the professors try.

So anyways, I'm sitting near the back window that looks out to the gardens, minding my own business as much as possible when he comes into the room. Professor Logan, the Wolverine. He teaches us about fighting: what else eh? Big guy like that. Has a chip on his shoulder the size of all Louisiana; and I should know, bein' from there and all. Of all the professors he's the biggest mystery to me, which is odd because I've spent the lost time with him. He's the one who brought me out to the school in the first place. We kinda ran into each other in the middle of nowhere, and while the ride back was mostly quiet over the week or so of driving it wasn't boring. It started off with a bang, a few scrapes, but we made it back. I'd been flying under the radar as much as I could up to that point in my life, but the bad guys finally figured me out and they haven't let me sit still much since then. It's been the safest here at the school which is why I've stayed here; though trust me, I have been tempted to run a whole bunch of times. But anyways, back to Professor Logan. He didn't talk much, but he sure could drive fast, and he never seemed to get tired. We stopped a few times to rest, but I got the impression that he spent most of his nights watching out the filthy windows of the roadside motels we stayed at; he was in one chair when I fell asleep, and always in the same one when I woke up. He had to have slept at some point I suppose.

I tried to ask him about his powers, I mean I'd seen his ability to heal when we first met up, and nobody could miss those claws. But he did admit that he had a good sense of smell; which freaked me out a bit in case I was a little stale after all the hours in the truck and the limited changes of clothing. There wasn't much time to wash things out in a quick overnight stay. He didn't complain anyways. Then he asked me about my powers. That's where things got quiet. I mean, how much can you explain when your fabulous power is the ability to steal powers from other mutants just by touching their bare skin with yours. Not that I think he was expecting to touch me, but he got real quiet after that. But you know what, he always pops in to see how I'm doing when I'm hiding alone in the library. It isn't hard to figure out that he's a loner too; so in an ironic kind of way I guess we share our loneliness.

So anyways, back to my thought, Professor Logan comes in and heads right for me, says he needs to talk to me about something and do I mind stepping out for a bit. It's like the man can read my mind, I'm thrilled to get out of there, whatever the excuse. I tidy up my plates, pop them back on the counter and follow him out into the garden. It's not really stunningly warm out, but hey, it wasn't freezing either. We walk along into the gardens for a minute, out of sight of the dinning room windows and the eyes now glued to them. Professor Logan is a nice looking man in a feral kind of way, and there are a few female students who wouldn't mind taking a walk with him into the woods somewhere. Yeah, girls talk in the dorms, I'm not stupid, I listen. I get the impression Logan; I mean the professor, can smell it on them. And they aren't that subtle when they flirt. He seems to ignore them. I have caught him looking at Dr. Grey; he gets a sad look on his face sometimes. But I don't stick around to watch, it isn't any of my business.

Once we're far enough away from everyone the Professor stops and turns to talk to me.

"Look" he says, "I ain't gonna sugar coat this, Professor Xavier has got some intel that things are gonna start getting hot for you again, and he wants to make sure you're prepared. I'm telling you this not to scare you, but because you deserve to know the truth. You've seen some bad shit in your few years and," he stopped talking at that moment, looking like he was trying to find his words.

"Thanks," I answered, trying to end the awkward moment. He nodded at me.

"He wants me to start training you a little differently than the others."

I nodded at him, hey; any help in keeping myself alive was good wasn't it?

"He also wants me to hang close to you for awhile, until this threat blows over." He looked a bit embarrassed, almost as if he was asking my permission, which had to be out of character for him.

Now I'm thinking to myself the only time this threat is ever going to blow over is when all the bad guy mutants succumb to some evil killing virus, which basically means never. But I continue listening.

"If we're gonna be hanging out there's a good chance we're gonna haveta fight together, and I want to make sure we can do that without me killing you. So we're gonna be partners for awhile. And when we start moving together well then we'll bring in some of the other students and profs to spar against us in the danger room. Are you up for that?"

I said yes, and we kept walking for awhile, he was his usual quiet self and I was a bit lost wondering if I was supposed to be doing something else. We were getting further away from the mansion.

"When do we start?" seemed like the most logical next question.

"How about tomorrow afternoon, I can swing by your class and get you after lunch?"

It seemed reasonable to me so I agreed, but we were still walking.

"Was there anything else you needed to tell me?" I asked. He stopped walking again.

"I'm not going to be able to really go easy on you, you know?"

"Are you trying to scare me Professor?"

"Just enough to keep you alive." Then he put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it a bit. It felt comforting, and I let him lead me back to the mansion. Before we went in though, I had one more question.

"Am I allowed to tell anyone what we're doing?"

"Maybe not for the time being, ok Rogue?"

"Ok."

I have a room of my own now, one of the benefits of being a senior student, plus I suppose it keeps the other students a little safer from accidentally running into me in the dark. So I had gotten up and opened my door to head out to the shower and a little box nearly fell on my foot, I guess it had been leaned up against my door. I knew enough about the security of the mansion not to be frightened that it was something sinister, whether they told the students or not, I had the feeling that every package and letter that came in the front door was well examined before it ever got to us. I was, however, quite curious, so I picked it up, and figuring I could leave off the shower for another five minutes I closed my door again and went back to my bed with the box. It wasn't gift wrapped or anything, a very non-descript cardboard rectangle. I held it on my lap for a moment before sliding the top off. What was inside astounded me. It was black, and even folded I knew what it was. It was a real X suit, I didn't even know what the fabric was, but I knew the look of it immediately. It was the same uniform that all the professors wore when they went out as the X-Men. I think I must have stared at it for well over my five minutes before I even dared pull it out of the box. It wasn't a joke, oh my god, it was my size, even had the real patches on it! I nearly squealed with delight. As I stood up to hold it against myself in front of the mirror a small piece of paper fluttered to the ground, it must have been tucked at the bottom of the box. I carefully put the uniform back down on my bed and picked up the note.

'Just thought that you should have something appropriate to train in.' It was signed in a rough L, not that I would have expected some stylized 'Logan' in elegant script at the bottom of the note. Then I would have known for certain that it had been a joke. No this was genuine, and it put a little smile on my face as I tucked it into my bag.

I love taking showers, for those few moments you can't hear anything but the running water, and your mind can wander, sort of like during that delicious time between waking and sleeping when you can direct yourself to the nicest fantasies. Today was especially nice, the day had started out so well with a surprise for me. Stuff like that never happened to me. I closed my eyes and let the water run over my head, and I let my thoughts go. This time they strayed to Logan, nothing really distinct, I mean I only had a few minutes to shower before I was expected in the computer lab for morning classes. It was just a dream of him being close to me, willingly, actually wanting to touch me. It kept the positive vibes of the morning going.

We took a lot of our classes on-line, the regular high school or university level courses were distance education, which worked out well for all of us. We couldn't employ enough 'normal' teachers to cover all the subjects we took, and the teachers we did employ, the X-Men professors taught us more about how to manage our powers, and keep ourselves out of the hands of the Brotherhood and our own government. In truth, very few of us were ever going to have normal jobs; me especially. Its isn't as if I could go into any kind of public field, I couldn't touch a patient in a hospital, comfort a child in a school, or serve up fast food. If not for the ever present threat of death or capture from the brotherhood I suppose I would have been destined for some kind of call center work. "Good Evening, I'm calling from company X and you have been selected for a special offer,…"- Not.

Professor Scott Summers taught us about the history of human warfare and politics and current affairs. Professor Storm taught us about social sciences. Professor Logan taught us about fighting, and defending ourselves; of course. But Dr. Grey taught us about defending our minds from attack. She was the most powerful telepath on Earth, possibly even more powerful that Professor Xavier. She couldn't give us her powers, but she tried to teach us how to direct our minds to cloud our thoughts and make it difficult for someone to get into our heads. This was a one on one course, and she tried to meet with everyone old enough at least twice a week. This afternoon was my turn. I went from the computer lab to lunch; eating quickly, and trying not to think too much about my first scheduled training session with Logan. I called him that in my mind only mind you. I knew if I was thinking too much about him, that memories of my shower fantasy might creep in, and I would be mortified if Dr. Grey caught even a hint of it. So even though I kept my bag, with my new uniform folded in it wrapped over my legs for its comfort, I tried to direct my mind to something more banal before meeting her in her office.

The easiest, and I say that relatively, way to keep someone from dragging something important out of your mind, was to keep it focused on something else, some strong memory or thought that you could keep rooted in. It was also important that the memory not be one of anger, it was too hard to control anger and too easy to have your concentration disrupted. Those were about the only memories I had, so I focused on something else. Rain, that worked well for me, or at least I was trying to make it work well for me. I could focus on the patterns of the falling drops, concentrate on the noise they made, Dr. Grey seemed to think it was a good place to start. We start with meditation before she starts any type of psychic assault. So I breath and calm myself, all good techniques she has taught me, and ones that I use regularly to calm down after stressful situations, and before I sleep. The room was quiet right then, so it was easy to concentrate. We all know that the real world won't be like this, but you have to start somewhere. Part of me hopes, just a little part of me, that all this training might develop some latent psychic abilities, maybe, just maybe I could somehow learn to control this power of mine. Pipe dream, I know, but when you don't have hope then you don't have anything.

I don't know how much time had passed, I did recognize the feeling of Dr. Grey probing into the first layers of my subconscious and I forced my thoughts to the rain, great driving sheets of it, with the regular pounding I often watched outside my windows. I felt her push harder, and I focused harder in response. I was still calm, and if I could have taken the effort to feel it, I would have been proud of myself, but I didn't want to waver. There was a knock at the door, I ignored it, but I couldn't ignore the sight when it opened. Professor Logan was there, dressed in his battle gear, the same black uniform that was folded into my bag even now; the rain vanished and an image from my dream, of Logan holding me popped to the surface. I felt Dr. Grey pull away from me quickly, but I did not know if she had seen, if she had understood. If she had, her face betrayed no trace of it. She turned to Professor Logan with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry if we took too long Logan, Rogue has been doing so well I wanted to keep testing her." Perhaps she hadn't seen anything I hoped to myself. She turned back to me with a proud smile. "You are doing a wonderful job Rogue, I look forward to continuing to work together." But now I knew I had even more motivation to build up my psychic shields. Now I had other thoughts in my mind, thoughts I desperately needed to keep to myself.

"Are you ready kiddo?" He had a curled up smile on his face, almost as if he was pleased to have this assignment. As always, I found his facial expression comforting. I stood, grabbing my bag. I thanked Dr. Grey for her kind words, and her help, and then I left with Professor Logan.

I ducked into the change room as he set up the Danger Room and emerged in my new black outfit. It fit really well, and it felt much more fluid on my skin than I had imagined it would. They always looked like heavily padded leather when I watched the X-Men leave on their missions, but they weren't that at all. Part of me really wished that there was some more padding in mine because I had a feeling that I might end up with a lot of bruises from this activity. The Professor turned to look at me, and I swear I saw him take in a little breath, I guess I didn't look too bad in the suit after all. Or maybe I just imagined it. He motioned me over to where he was standing, the pile of foam mats beside him were as good an indication as any that I had been right to expect bruises. He explained to me that if he was going to protect me, the first thing I would have to learn to do was anticipate where he was going to strike, and make certain I was out of his way. A Herculean task to say the least. But I could certainly listen to his cues and follow his lead, which I did for the next hour, regularly getting tossed into the mats, or diving for the floor. He whirled and swung around, almost as if he was trying to catch me, but whatever his intention I managed to stay out of his way. He seemed pleased when we were done and clapped me, perhaps a little too hard across the shoulders. We both headed back to the change room. With little concern for his modesty, or perhaps because he simply did not view me as someone who required those niceties, he stripped off the top of his suit, and let it hang around his waist while he opened his locker to fetch a towel. God his chest was beautiful, I could trace every line of muscle under his tight skin, and it glistened with the sweat from the workout. His skin wasn't smooth, but I found myself drawn to the roughness and the scars and the dark brown curls that heaved up and down as he breathed. I had to tear my eyes away before he noticed me staring. For the second time that day I had to wonder if I had been entirely successful in that. But I grabbed up a towel for myself and turned towards the girls showers.

"Good job today kiddo, same time tomorrow?"

"Sure." I tried to sound enthusiastic, and certainly a part of me was, but I could already feel the ache crawling over my muscles, and I knew it was only going to get worse.

I had been right, it got worse. The next lesson involved more of me getting tossed around the room, put at least this time it seemed to have a greater purpose. Logan, I'm just going to call him that from now on, because even my fingers hurt and it saves me a few strokes on the keyboard, as actually sparring with me a bit now. No claws yet thank goodness, but he told me that I should try to learn his fighting style, so that it would be easier for me to complement him if we had to fight together. Ok, what he really meant was, so it would be easier to keep out of his way. Style? They had called him a beserker for a reason hadn't they? But as I watched him move, over and over during our hour together I found that I was able to discern some kind of rough pattern to his movements; nothing that would ever betray him to an enemy, but by the end I actually managed to spring away from him once or twice and land on my feet instead of my backside. I had some martial arts training, indirectly, but, hey, there's yet another sad story I don't want to think about anymore. But it did me some good. I think Logan even smiled at me as I made my last landing.

Once again he clapped me on the back once I had stood. I took the praise for what it was and headed to the showers. He called to me.

"Look kiddo, tomorrow I have some things I have to do away from the school, I can set it up so you can have some time here on your own or you can take the day off, what do want?"

I knew exactly what my aching muscles wanted, to sink into my bed and not get up till next week, but I also knew what he wanted to hear.

"I'll keep training if that's ok."

Now I knew that he was smiling, I even saw the gleam of one canine as he smirked at me. I must be crazy.

I skipped the dinning room that night, grabbing a tray and heading back to my room. I wanted to work on a history assignment while I could still wrap my brain around it, and I didn't want anyone seeing how stiff I really was; or asking the questions that would go along with the observation. Thankfully it didn't hurt to chew. I washed a decent steak sandwich down with a coke and got to work looking at Canadian Battle plans from WWI's battle at Passchendale. While historians will continue to debate the exact numbers it would be safe to say that that tiny swath of land cost a half a million men their lives over the course of three years, winning and losing territory in a muck filled hell hole. Perhaps irony, or futility had been the motive behind this class assignment. But as I continued to read and look at old photos all I could feel was sorrow. I made the notes I needed and bookmarked some battle maps to return to later. I was going to close it down when there was a soft knock on my door. I figured it might be Storm (dropping the Professor here, same reason), she did stop in every once in awhile to see how I was doing. I was in my PJ's and just left my laptop on my bed as I padded to the door to open it. I'm not sure if my shock or Logan's was the greater.

He stammed as he spoke, which was unusual for him.

"Sorry, " he turned his eyes to the ground, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok after today, I didn't see you at dinner."

"I was just working on an assignment so I ate in my room." The bruises on my arms were obvious, I wear a tank top to bed mostly, because I'm alone in my room and there's no one to hurt. "Look, you had better come in, it will be less embarrassing for us both if someone else should come down the hall. "

He stepped into the room, but kept his eyes on the ground until I told him it was ok to look up, that I had put on my robe. He seemed quite relieved.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

He stammered as he spoke, which was unusual for him.

"Sorry, " he turned his eyes to the ground, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok after today, I didn't see you at dinner."

"I was just working on an assignment so I ate in my room." The bruises on my arms were obvious, I wear a tank top to bed mostly, because I'm alone in my room and there's no one to hurt. "Look, you had better come in, it will be less embarrassing for us both if someone else should come down the hall. "

He stepped into the room, but kept his eyes on the ground until I told him it was ok to look up, that I had put on my robe. He seemed quite relieved.

"What are you working on?" He asked. I motioned for him to take a seat in my desk chair, the only other place to sit in the room besides the bed. I handed over my laptop to him, the search documents still open.

"Passchendale?" He whispered under his breath, not so quiet that I couldn't hear it, but almost reverently.

"You know about Passchendale?" Why I was surprised I don't know, I guess I had just taken it for granted that it was Scott who taught military history, and that Logan, while an adept soldier, would not know much about it.

"Yeah," he handed the laptop back to me, "I know about Passchendale. What's your assignment?"

"I'm looking into the battle plans of the Canadian Regiments." I told him back, as I shut down the computer and placed it back on my desk. I was very careful not to brush by him at all; even in the robe I was self-conscious.

He snorted a little laugh, "Plans eh? Can't remember anything too complex about those myself, just throwing good men after good men."

It dawned on me at that moment that Logan was Canadian, but there was something more about the way he had spoken. I kept silent, I hadn't done any serious research yet, and how could I even hope to hold my own in a conversation with someone who had obviously learned about the battle in school?

"Maybe you could tell me a bit about it sometime?" I ventured.

"They made a movie about it, a year or so back, when I'm in town tomorrow I'll pick up a copy and we can watch it after dinner. If you don't mind givin' up your free time to listen to me and learn a few things about warfare."

Wow, no one had ever asked me to watch a movie with them, so, company that wasn't scared of me, and a chance to do research at the same time? How could that be bad? He offered to come find me after dinner and then left. I felt a little bit happy after that: still a bit confused about how he had reflected on the name, but generally kind of content. I put my robe back on its hook behind the door and crawled into bed, not even thinking about the bruises, which funnily enough, Logan hadn't even mentioned.

As promised to Logan I showed up for training, though I didn't change into the X-suit in case anyone else happened by. I was just wearing my typical sparring gear, leggings, suede boots and a long sleeve shirt. The other girls tended to wear tank tops, but I wasn't taking any chances. It turned out to have been a good decision. I had chosen a gymnastics program, which allowed me to work on balance and upper body strength and as I was hoisting myself onto the rings I heard a voice behind me.

"Guten tag mein freund." There was only one person at the school who spoke perfect German, though Professor Xavier certainly held his own. Kurt. I let the rings go and dropped back to mats beneath me.

"Hallo mein freund." I tried to pick up a few words here and there. It made Kurt smile. He certainly understood, like me, how difficult it was to be different. At least I had the advantage of looking human, blue fur, a tail, and cloven hands and feet made Kurt's existence outside the school impossible without disguise.

"Do you need a spotter?" He asked me.

"Thank you, some company would be nice." I told him. As I have said before, the others don't often choose to hang around me, except the professors and sometimes Kitty and Kurt. So when I get an offer I generally take it. He approached and offered me a boost to get back up to the rings. He coupled his hands together so I could step into them, then he pulled them upwards so I got a little vertical push. I grabbed at the rings again and got myself centered and recommenced trying to pull myself upwards to bring the rings parallel with my hips. Kurt continued to stand under me, presumably afraid that I was going to lose my grip and fall. I held the position for a few minutes, then left my arms rest back down till I was hanging from the rings once again, then began swinging back and forth, my objective being to do a full circle, or two. Ok, maybe I was trying to show off a bit when I got going at a pretty decent clip, I made it almost the apex of the circle, but not quite, and swung down again violently snapping my arms and losing my grip. I knew I was going to hit something on the way down, but I expected a mat, not a pair of furry arms and the smell of brimstone. Kurt had anticipated the fall and 'bamf'd' up to catch me, taking both of us back to the ground safely and unbruised. I'd never had that experience before and it was a bit unsettling flicking out of existence for that split second. When I dared open my eyes again, I was safe on the ground, still in his arms, and my hands, oh god, my bare hands were wrapped around his bare forearms. I sprang away from him in shock. He looked at me quite oddly, which I don't blame him for.

"Sorry." I tried to explain myself, "I was touching your skin, I didn't want to hurt you." Realization dawned on him.

"I think I'm ok mein libeling." He shook himself. He was ok. And I hadn't felt the usually electric snap that signaled my system that I was about to start absorbing someone's powers or life force. "Try again."

Well that seemed like a silly request to me, why tempt fate, we seem to have gotten away with it once why push it? But he was insistent, and I have to admit, I was very curious. So I held out my hand again and placed it on his forearm. Nothing at all, and I waited a decent amount of time.

"It must be the fur." I whispered under my breath. He nodded and then held out his hand so we could test the theory. I put my hand on top of his, and sure enough, after about 10 or 15 seconds I felt the snap and pulled my hand away. "Are you alright Kurt?" He nodded at me; I hadn't had the time to take anything from him, though I did wonder if I would have taken his fur as well as his teleportation powers.

He had a big smile on his face when I looked up at him, away from my own hands.

"So it would seem that we have a special connection then eh?" His teeth looked awfully white against his blue face.

"It would seem so." I wasn't quite certain what to make of this discovery, but I know that in my core somewhere there was a spark of happiness at knowing that there was at least one person in the world I wouldn't hurt by touching him, as long as I stayed away from his hands and feet. I smiled back at him as I finished processing the information. "Thank you for keeping me from falling by the way."

He bowed quite gallantly at me, sweeping an invisible hat from his head as he did so. "My pleasure my lady." He came up with the same happy grin. "Shall we try another exercise or is it time to go?"

I wanted to do a bit of work on the balance beams to improve my footwork should I find myself needing to run on a small surface, you'd be amazed how many times you find yourself on a girder or a concrete wall with a need to escape. I had set up the room with a multilevel maze of sorts to test myself.

"I think I had better work a bit more today before I call it quits." I knew Logan would have expected me to continue if I had done anything less than break a bone. Out in the real world, you didn't get to call time out just because you were sore. Kurt had worked in a circus for years before Professor Xavier had found him and brought him to the school, so he was quite adept at balance, and he delighted in chasing me around the room on the beams. It was a good workout for me because I had someone to avoid, and someone pushing me on to do better; and it was fun not being alone. It turned into a very nice afternoon.

Kurt and Kitty joined me at dinner that evening. We made small talk, I think Kurt might have just brought her along because he was embarrassed about approaching me so publically, but whatever the reason we made some happy small talk. Kurt couldn't resist sharing the news that we had discovered that I was able to touch him without any harm. That embarrassed me a bit, his English is good, but occasionally he gets things mixed up and instead of touch he actually said stroke, which turned my face red and made Kitty snicker until she explained the difference to him. Kitty really was more a 'woman of the world' than I was. She'd had a few boyfriends since I had known her, and she certainly knew how to move her body the right way to catch the attention of men. Now don't get me wrong, she didn't 'get around' as they say, when she was with someone they were together in the whole sense of the word, she didn't go looking for the next thing. In truth, I think in her heart that she still missed Piotyr, and hoped that he would return. I didn't really ask her about those things though, that was her own business.

I hadn't seen Logan all day, though I knew he was going into town, so I didn't really expect to until later. But when I returned to my room he was waiting beside my door. I saw him as I rounded the corner. A good day had just become even better as he held up the DVD case and smiled.

"I saw you at dinner with Kurt and Kitty, but I didn't want to embarrass you by coming over."

He'd seen me? Oh no, I hadn't even noticed him. I worried over what he must have thought seeing me with the other two; though I couldn't quite figure out what I had to be worried about. It was just a vague feeling that seeing me with someone else might have hurt his feelings.

"It wouldn't have embarrassed me." Was all I could think of to say, "they're just friends. And I found out today that Kurt's fur protects him from me, so I think we both felt kinda good about that." I was running on at the mouth all of a sudden. I couldn't look at Logan for a minute, his eyes looked a little sad after that comment, so I turned to open my door, and stepped inside to drop my book bag on my desk.

"You still wanna watch the movie?" He sounded almost dejected, so I turned back to him, with my biggest, most innocent smile, and found the sight of him there in my doorway made my knees wobble a bit.

"Oh yes, I've been looking forward to it all day." Which was the truth. The tension in his face softened, and I resolved that I wasn't going to mention Kurt or Kitty or anyone else for the rest of the night. "Should I bring a notebook or something?"

"If you want, I guess. If you miss something you can always track me down later for it." My wobbly knees didn't get any better after that offer. And I practically had to grab the chair back when he made his next announcement.

"I booked us Charles' private screening room for the night." You could have knocked me over with a feather; I guess I had figured we were going to watch it in the common room with the big TV. "If you want to meet me over there I'll get us some popcorn and a couple of cokes."

I nodded; I knew I was going to need just a minute to get myself sorted. "I'll see you there in ten minutes?" He smiled at me and left. Phew, that could have gone over much worse than it did. I checked my makeup in the mirror, decided to change my shirt for a camisole and something gauzier to go overtop it, and maybe a lower cut pair of jeans. I was feeling pretty good about myself and it showed.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

I got to the screening room before Logan and opened the door and turned on the lights. Professor Xavier used the room mostly for Video Conferencing, but students were also allowed to use it to view instructional DVD's or for conferencing with mentors who might be half a world away depending what we were studying. People like Kurt couldn't really get out to see landmarks and events as easily as others could, and he had a passion for archeology, Professor Xavier had arranged for a video feed on more than a few occasions for him to watch as professionals opened a new tomb. I hadn't been in before.

The room was smallish, perhaps 10 x 10 with one wall devoted to a flat screen TV and AV system, before it was a couch with an overstuffed back, in a chocolate brown, with two side tables on either end. There was also a single, high backed chair, which could replace the couch directly in front of the TV, for a more professional look. Other than a floor lamp, the room was bare and windowless to the wood paneled walls. It served its purpose. I left the door ajar and settled myself into one corner of the couch, I smelled Logan coming down the hall before I heard him; and no, not in the way you are probably thinking, microwave popcorn with butter betrayed his imminent arrival. For a sturdy man, he actually walked with a great deal of grace, and could be almost soundless if he wanted to be.

He pushed the door open with his elbow, smiled to see me waiting for him, and set down beside me on the table to my right, a can of coke. I noticed that his can of coke looked a lot more like a beer, but I said nothing. He put the bowl of popcorn down on the couch beside me and proceeded to set up the movie.

If you haven't seen the movie you should. It really gives the whole experience of trench warfare a palpable feel, even sitting in a comfortable chair, secure in your home. It wasn't the death of nameless individuals in the film that made me the saddest; it was the sheer scale of it, and the futility of the whole battle.

Political commentary aside, the heroes were so brave, and by about midway through the film I knew there was no way I was going to get the end without crying. The male and female lead end up in some dilapidated shack at a field hospital, and without ruining the movie for anyone – you may wish to skip to the end of this paragraph- they make love, amidst the horrors, and sirens, he still in his battle kit, she in her nursing uniform, but you believed every breath was real.

That did it for me, tears running down my face, and an audible sob, I couldn't stop, and I felt like a fool with this giant of a soldier beside me, who had probably seen so much worse. I couldn't look at him, but I felt him slide just a little closer to me, and I thought maybe I had his permission after he pushed a white handkerchief into my fist, to just keep crying, and lean on his shoulder for awhile. He didn't flinch or shy away as I did, and I kept crying into his sleeve for the rest of the movie. I didn't even stop during the credits, when they showed actual footage and photographs of the battle. At some point he had wrapped his arm over my shoulders, and as the credits rolled he had leaned over and kissed the top of my head. I was so awash in grief I had hardly noticed; I say hardly because I hadn't been totally oblivious, but the happiness from those two simple gestures of comfort hadn't made much of a dent in the misery in my heart. This wasn't just a movie: it was the real thing. Blissfully the DVD finally ended, and we were left in the dark, with a white screen in front of us. And only then could I hear his breathing, and it was a bit ragged too. And at that moment I realized that his silence through the movie had more behind it than detachment, so much more.

I didn't know how I knew to ask the question I did, but it seemed like it might be possible.

"Were you there?"

"I fought at Vimy Ridge, I never made it to Belgium." His voice was measured as he spoke, but I could hear everything he hadn't said, about how horrible the war had been. He turned to look at me; I had sat up from my place curled into his side. His arm rested between us on the couch, and I so desperately wanted to pick it up right then. I slid my sleeve over my fingers, and gently, tremulously, slid my hand under his and squeezed it. I watch the rise and fall of his chest for a few moments.

"Tell me?" I pleaded, hoping I could somehow offer him some comfort from his hidden grief.

"How much do you know about me Rogue?"

"Not an awful lot I admitted."

"Did you know I was born in the late 1800's?" I shook my head, it didn't really surprise me, with his healing abilities it wasn't much of a stretch to believe that he could have lived that long.

"I've fought in many wars in my time. But I think World War One was the worst. There's one thing about killing a man in hand-to-hand combat, because if you don't kill him first he sure as hell is going to do you. But when humans got bigger guns, and better bombs you could kill dozens at a time, but the rub was, nothing was long range, so you got to see the faces of everyone you killed, and it wasn't because they were running towards you with an outstretched bayonet. There's supposed to be an honor in killing, not just lobbing a grenade into a trench and then watching the body parts fly." He was being graphic in his descriptions, but I just continued to let him talk, he seemed to need for someone to listen.

"I lost a lot of friends at Vimy Ridge, and maybe whatever small amount of innocence I ever had. It was a slaughter just like Passchendale. And you don't ever forget the smell of the dead and the muck and the artillery. " His voice trailed off, I left it in silence for a moment, and then squeezed his hand once again to draw him back to the present, back the screening room, and back to me sitting beside him. With his left hand he took a long drink from his beer, and looked back to my tearstained face.

"I'm glad you understand Rogue, I'm glad you felt the sadness. It's so easy to become detached to killing, especially now when you can do it from half a world away. People like you and I Rogue, we have to remember to feel."

"Marie." I whispered to him. He looked at me with one eyebrow cocked.

"My real name is Marie, nobody around here knows that. Maybe you could just call me that?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I should have asked." He squeezed my hand back, "When we're alone I'll call you Marie, as long as you call me Logan." Now there was that stupid teen smile again, well maybe it wasn't that stupid, because Logan smiled back at me, and kissed the top of my head again. That time I felt every blissful second. "If you want any help with the project just come and find me ok?"

I promised I would, any excuse right now to just be near him. I knew my heartbeat was faster than normal, as was my breathing, and at that moment, with the newly discovered connection I wanted so desperately for him to kiss me, properly, on the mouth, powers be damned, I just needed to feel him. We stared at each other for a few 'too long' seconds, and then he stood, pulling my hand with him.

"I better walk you back to your room now."

I knew that things were over for that night, but I still held his hand, and he didn't drop it as we made our way back around the school corridors, not meeting anyone. He left me at my door, with a very gentle hug, and we confirmed our sparring time for the following day. I knew from the heft of his shoulders as he walked away from me that he was going to the kitchen for another drink, or perhaps to the Danger Room alone, just so he could beat the crap out of something. I took the time to flip open my laptop again and read up on Vimy Ridge.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

The images from the movie haunted me through the night, and I imagined I could see Logan, in his simple helmet and outstretched rifle charging across the battlefields. More than once I woke myself in fright, but seeing the walls of my room, even in the dark, gave me some comfort to try to fall asleep again. I tried the meditation that Dr. Grey was teaching, and finally, after 3 or so I drifted away for the final time.

I spent the morning working out my project in the computer lab; they had the printers and better graphics programs than my little laptop. I had comforted myself with only a large cup of tea for breakfast, still too tired, and unsteady after the emotions of the night before to eat anything. But by lunch I was ravenous, and I saved my files and headed to the dinning room.

Kitty and Kurt waved me over to join them, and I thought their company might help boost my spirits a little, and keep my mind off of Logan, and the first real touch from the night before.

"So what about this little game of tag you and Kurt had going yesterday?" Kitty hit me with the question before I had even sat down. "It sounds like a lot of fun, do you think we could get a bigger game going?" I shook my head; I didn't really have an answer. Then Hank joined us, having listened in.

"It sure could be more fun sparring if we added a game into it, do you think Professor Logan would go for it?" He addressed his question to Kitty, not me, thankfully.

"What if we do something on a bigger scale?" Kurt offered, and the conversation took on a life of its own well beyond the little game Kurt and I had played. Soon others were joining in at the table, and I was getting nervous, this was the most people who had ever been gathered around me at once, but somehow, they seemed to be ignoring me, or at least, ignoring the fact that they normally found me threatening.

The large pack of students eventually drew over an instructor, and with my luck, who else would it have been but Logan.

"What are you all getting up to here?" His voice quieted the hubbub for a moment, and then Bobby spoke up.

"Professor, we were just wondering if you'd be open to putting a little spin on sparing practice?"

"I'm listening." Logan cocked his head, keeping his mouth tightly shut.

"How about a good game of paintball here on the grounds, in the woods?"

"Sounds interesting." Logan replied, "What kind of rules are you proposing?"

"Regular paintball rules mostly, you can't use your powers to make a shot, but only to avoid being hit. So like Kurt couldn't bamf in behind someone to shoot them, but could bamf out of the way to avoid being hit. And the kill shots would only be to the head and heart say, we'll just assume that because of your training that all of us could manage with extremity shots." Bobby grinned at Logan, waiting for approval.

Logan scanned across the sea of faces that had gathered around him, and then he nodded. "Ok, sounds like a good idea, but I'm going to throw in a few rules of my own too then."

Bobby, the unofficial spokesperson for the group listened.

"First off, Dr. Grey is going to eavesdrop on us while we're playing, to make sure nobody cheats, and she'll be the official referee." She had come into the room as Bobby was making his case and agreed to Logan's request. "Second, the Professors are going to be allowed to play as well, to really keep you on your toes." Scott, who had come in behind Dr. Grey smiled, it was easy to tell he liked being included. "And third, if we are going to get some extra benefit out of this, we're gonna be in teams. Partners in fact. So you learn to cover each other's backs and not just your own." Then he smiled. "I'll get it set up for Thursday, rain or shine, right after lunch, until the last man is left standing, according to Dr. Grey."

A round of cheers went up, this was quite possibly going to be the most popular event since the Christmas Dance.

"Do we get to choose our own partners Professor?" came the question from the group.

"Yeah, why not?" Now Logan was smiling. "Rogue?" he said more softly to me, as he had made his way around to where I was sitting, "You'll partner with me." I saw several other female students sigh dejectedly, "Just so there are no accidents." He said that a little louder, and it really did make sense. If my skin got exposed from jumping around in the forest, he really would be the only one who would not be hurt if I accidentally touched him; well him and Kurt. I looked over at my blue friend, he looked a little sad, but only until Kitty grabbed his arm to claim him for herself, I hoped she was ready for the stomach turning feeling of teleportation.

Logan leaned down to whisper into my ear, amidst the general chaos of students choosing partners, and several girls vying for Scott, all in front of Dr. Grey as well, he must have felt that he wouldn't be heard.

"I'll meet you in an hour or so?" I nodded so he could see my response. I felt special, even if he made out that taking me, as his partner was simply a precautionary measure. I finished my lunch and tried to slip away from the excited group. It is hard to slip away from someone who can teleport.

Kurt caught me in the hallway.

"I'm sorry my friend, that the Professor doesn't trust me to keep you safe." He was standing up for me: that was so nice of him.

"It's ok Kurt, I think it's probably for the best. I wouldn't want to hurt you accidentally." I tried not to look anything but dejected when inside my heart was just screaming with happiness.

"But you and I can play our tag game again any time you wish to not be alone?" His voice lilted up as he finished the sentence, he was still getting the hang of English inflections. "I mean, " he tried to correct himself, "I know what it is like to have to be alone, and if you want company I can be that for you." I had to deflect this conversation before it went somewhere very uncomfortable for one of us, likely me.

"Thank you Kurt. But I think Kitty has other ideas about that perhaps?"

"Do you think so?" His eyes lit up, which was a real contrast with the blue skin.

I shrugged my shoulders: she had grabbed his arm very quickly. For today I would leave it at that, no mater what her true intentions. I had to see where this 'thing' with Logan would go, if there even were a 'thing' to hope after.

Kurt was satisfied with my answer, and promised not to go after me if we met up in the woods anyways. I hurried back to my room to drop off my data stick and grab up my X uniform. Checking the hallway again when I left, and finding it empty I went to the Danger room to wait for Logan.

Sitting there alone I replayed the happenings of the last few days, trying to sort out of I was really seeing things as they were or if I was just putting my own spin on events because I was so lonely, and because I saw Logan as a kindred spirit? He, who had started out in my life more like a big brother, had been slowly changing into an object of affection, and part of me was so scared of the heartbreak I was setting myself up for if I was reading all this wrong.

I was tying my own stomach up in knots again, replaying every memory, and I knew I had better get focused before Logan showed up, or I was going to be the most useless pupil anywhere. Concentrating on keeping yourself alive was a good motivator, and at the heart of all of this, I had almost forgot, was the threat that had risen, once again, on my life. Nothing like that to ground you. I got started out on the mats on my own, warming up with some of the katas I remembered from the martial arts training. I could tell when he entered the room, but I didn't stop just then. I let him watch for a moment, and was shocked when he joined in beside me, following the moves I was making. Yet something else I didn't know about Logan, he had trained in the same arts I had become aware of. He was very serious as he performed the choreographed moves, and I admired his focus, even as I tried to recapture mine. We finished on the same pattern, and I turned and bowed to him, straight backed, as I felt I should. He returned the respect to me.

"Today" he began, "I had hoped we could change things up a little bit, and the paintball game makes it a very opportune time. You have seen how I move, now I want you to complement it, be my partner, because if we do end up fighting together, and there are more than two or three opponents," he smiled that wry smile at me, "I may need your help too, and I don't want to end up hurting you when I'm supposed to be protecting you. So now you need to have my back, and if you get good enough at it, we'll beat everyone else on Thursday."

So I stuck to him, sometimes back-to-back, sometimes side-by-side, and I followed him around the whole course, which he had now peppered with virtual opponents. They would respond to my powers if I touched them skin to skin, but of course the computer couldn't transfer their natures to me. The first time I launched myself at one of the constructs the easiest way to disable him was to kiss him, my hands, after all were covered with gloves, and pulling them off in the middle of a fight wasn't practical. I could almost feel Logan's eyes on my back as I took the man down. But he said nothing at the time, only continued the battle, with me picking off the ones I could get to. It was a good exercise, and we sat for a while afterwards in the change room, discussing what had gone well, and what I could work on. I knew the kiss had bothered him, and I wanted to bring it up because I didn't want him to misunderstand my action.

"You didn't much care for the way I took down the soldier back there did you?" Ah hell, why not be blunt eh?

"Well, to be honest Marie, it did look odd. Couldn't you just make out that you were biting them or something? I mean, I just can't get the picture out of my head, of you having to do that to Magneto." Then he laughed, and I knew we were ok.

"I promise to make it look more feral the next time." I assured him, and dared to put my hand on his arm, and leave it there for a moment. For all the contact of the sparring, I had never once had the chance to think of anything but the pressing need to survive the course, virtually of course, but now, I wanted to touch him and feel him as more than a warrior, I wanted him to be my Logan, if only for that instant.

He smiled at my touch, and covered my gloved hand with his.

"You did a good job Marie. I think we'll do just fine out in the woods."

We left it at that, I headed for the showers, to cool off in more ways than one, and when I emerged, he was already gone, no doubt to get things in place for the game. There was a note when I got back to my room, slid under my door.

"Wear the black for the game." And his rough L once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Thursday turned out to be just a bit overcast, but still on the pleasant side. The clouds created shadows amongst the close packed trees, further darkening the few acres of woods that bordered the school. Lunch had been early for everyone who was playing the game, and for the spectators as well; some of the younger students had been dissuaded from playing by Storm, who feared for their safety, even with Jean and herself watching the game from above. Many were also yet too unfamiliar with their powers and she feared that their control might also be dangerous.

I had taken a plate back to my room, wanting to spend a few precious moments in meditation prior to beginning. This was to be a real test for me in Logan's eyes, even if I wasn't trying to actually kill anyone. I wanted to live up to the faith he was putting in me. I was also nervous about showing up in my X uniform, wondering what the other students and professors would think when they saw it. I wondered at Logan's motives for asking me to wear it. Certainly it was a functional choice, but I doubted that had been his first thought. I wondered if it was to demonstrate in a not so subtle manner that I was his in some way? He must have known that it would single me out. But perhaps I was being presumptuous, for all I knew, all the senior students had a uniform like this that they used for private tutorials in the Danger room. From my window I could see some students beginning to drift out onto the quad and I thought that it might be better to go earlier rather than later, then I could remain more concealed and not have to draw the eyes of the whole student body when I approached in black.

I slipped into the suit, my suede boots, and then pulled my hair into my usual ponytail before donning my gloves and heading out. I have to admit, in a prideful way, I did sort of enjoy the looks I did receive from Bobby and Hank as I came across the quad dressed as I was. They were both in camouflage, which seemed the best choice, as the forest was quite green. Even Scott turned upon hearing their muttered words of awe, the look on his face told me that; in fact, I might be the only student with one of these. I slipped around behind them so that everyone else approaching would not have an immediate glimpse at my attire. Scott followed me.

"Where did that come from?" I knew he was asking about the uniform, not in a cruel way, but in an authoritarian sort of tone that required an answer. I swallowed, not exactly sure what I should say, did he think I had stolen it? Did I dare tell him the truth? What sort of trouble would I get Logan and myself into if I did?

"It came from me." The voice approaching from behind me was blunt, and I knew my shoulders had relaxed as he spoke for me, Logan.

"I wasn't aware that we were giving them to students now?" These two were adversaries in some matters it seemed.

"You know damn well that Chuck asked me to train her specially; what I choose to have her do it in is my business." He put a hand on my shoulder, to acknowledge that I was still present, hearing this conversation, something Scott seemed to have forgotten. So the other professors knew that Logan was working with me? That was one less burden to worry about.

Scott seemed to realize that this was not the place to push the point, especially as Storm was now coming up to the three of us. It was quite likely that she had overheard the two men, and as always, she came to make the peace. She stepped between Scott and myself and looked at me with a smile.

"You look very proper in your uniform Rogue, I hope that it means that you will be considering staying with us, and working with us in the future." Her voice was almost musical, how could all anger not be soothed within earshot of it?

"Yes ma'am, that is something I would really love to do." Logan squeezed my shoulders, the answer had made him happy, or proud, either or, I was just so happy to have that touch from him on my shoulder. That was something I could focus on: his strength: my partner.

I remained beside Logan though all his preparations for the game, helping to haul the boxes of masks, guns and ammunition from the bed of his pick-up truck. Kurt and Hank came to help as well, and I got a secret thumbs up from Kurt; yes he has thumbs, behind Logan's back. I buried my face in my shoulder to hide the embarrassed smile. We had fifteen teams in all. Everyone got a mask, they even fit over Scott's visor; I imagine it would have been hard to get a ruby shield for his if it hadn't. As it was, he popped the real visor off, feeling it was a little tight and awkward.

Dr. Grey set out the rules as Logan stood behind her, arms crossed, letting everyone know that they were going to be strictly enforced. Everyone got a pouch with one hundred paint pellets, and the objective, besides not getting shot, was to make it the other side of the forest and retrieve a flag, and a further one hundred pellets each. Then you had to make it back. There was no time limit, and Dr. Grey would signal the end of the game with an audible burst when only one player or one team remained standing. So you had to do more that just make it back, you had to defend your position once there. She and Storm would monitor from above, in the skies, so if anyone was eliminated; or was found to be cheating, they could be lifted from the woods and brought back to the quad to await the finale with the other spectators. Storm, now above the crowd, brought down a thick mist into the woods so that all teams could make a five-minute run to establish themselves. Everyone loaded their paint gun hoppers and stowed their extra shot. The pouch was drawstring at the top with shoulder straps, I looked at it for a moment, many people put them on like backpacks, I waited until most of the other teams had headed in, or at least turned away from me before donning my pouch, I slung it across my front, with the drawstring pointing downwards. I figured that might be easier, I don't suppose I was the only one who figured it out, but the smile on Logan's face when he checked out that I was geared up properly brought back that feeling of pride.

"Ready?" he asked me, I nodded, "Just like we practiced, watch and listen for me." Then he slung his pouch on the same way as mine, took my hand, and as the last team we headed into the woods.

I followed him for many hundred yards, and we only slowed when the mist began to lift.

"Game on." He whispered to me.

Almost immediately we could hear the pop of pellets begin, behind us, not at us mind you, so we continued forward, low to the ground. We came upon no one for at least five minutes, but we were moving more laterally than directly forward by my reckoning. Many of the other teams had likely taken a much more direct approach, and they were now beginning to cross paths. More pellet shots, and a most definite 'crack' of Kurt teleporting. Logan stopped ahead of me and I crouched down, waiting for his signal to proceed. He touched his visor, pointed left and held up two fingers. I dropped flat to the ground and steadied my gun, pointed in the direction he had indicated. After a moment I saw the foliage move, and I could make out the khaki covered chest of an opponent. Logan took the first shot; I fired a backup volley as the person's partner came up from behind. Of course Logan's shot was dead on, mine managed a good sized splat on the dark green pants of my target. He hit the ground first. I wasted no more shots on a target I couldn't see. He must have crawled away backwards because I didn't see his head emerge. What I did see was a small wind vortex pick up the one Logan had taken, and he was gone from the game. I gave Logan the thumbs up, I doubt he could see the smile beneath my visor, and we continued moving.

We felt the traces of periodic gusts over the next half hour or so, knowing that other people had been eliminated, but not knowing just how many. I continued to follow Logan's lead, watching every twitch of his hands or head. A few times he pulled me aside more quickly than I could have moved to avoid pellets from behind or beside us, but I came up shooting from each roll, and the adrenaline countered the hard ground and branches I was rolling against. I tagged someone in the head and received my own thumbs up. Back to back, by a very large tree trunk, we both reloaded quickly and made the last few steps to the opening where our flags were.

I saw a quick flash, and heard the Bamf, and smelled the brimstone of Kurt dematerializing in front of his flag. He was quick in grabbing his target and sacks of pellets, before I could have gotten a shot off at him. Well, maybe not, but he had promised not to shoot at me, and I felt I owed him that one chance. I noticed Logan had not taken the shot either. Likely it would have betrayed our position to Kitty, who, as his partner, should have been covering him.

Logan flipped up his visor to explain to me how we were going to accomplish the same task.

"You're gonna run for it Marie. I'm gonna cover you from this tree here. From there I'll have good view of what's around. I'll signal you when to go, and when I say you run, don't look back. I'll take care of you. Keep your weapon at the ready, just in case." There were still five flags left, and there was a good chance that there were other teams who'd decided to just pick people off in the clearing. I nodded to him that I was ready.

"You trust me right?" Oh, there were so many things I wanted to say to him at that moment, about how I trusted him with my life, not just my skin in this paintball game, trusted his direction enough to follow him into Hell if that's what it took. But that was breaking my focus, and all I did was nod and smile, and clap my visor back into place. He clapped me on the shoulder, scented the air again, and snapped his own visor back down as he scrambled up the tree. I watch him carefully, he motioned for two to the right, and then gave me a countdown, five-four-three-two-one, and flung his wrist forward and I ran, not looking back for him, not looking to the side, I heard the paintballs fly behind me, but I let my gun swing free as I grabbed the flag on the way around, and the bags of pellets, transferred to my left hand I caught up my weapon again, and pointed it ahead of me as I ran back to cover. I dove the last meter or so as I saw someone stand from the edge of the trees, and I rolled backwards to come up facing him, weapon drawn, and squeezed off two shots to his chest before dropping again to the forest floor. I felt the wind, and then I felt Logan's hand on my back, and I rolled over to him. His mask was up again, and he had the biggest grin on his face, and I noticed, a smear of paint across his right bicep. He had not come out unscathed after all. I handed him his pouch, and he reloaded once again, he had used a lot of ammunition in defending me.

The trip back was much faster, many people it seemed hadn't made it that far, but it did not end up being all smooth sailing: to mix a metaphor there. Midway back, Logan stopped and we both dropped once again. He motioned forward and held up five fingers this time. It would seem that some of our teams had been teaming up, not against the rules, but now we were actively being hunted, and they were coming fast.

"Like we practiced, I'm defense, you're offense, ready?" I was flat on the ground, my weapon loaded and at the ready, Logan's laying beside it. I nodded and with a terrible roar he stood, full majesty and with two terrible 'snick's' his claws came out, and crossed in front of him as the barrage began. He moved with incredible speed, slicing the oncoming projectiles to nothing and scattering a red mist into the air in front of us. No one expected me, on the ground, when I began to fire at the advancing targets. Ten shots, twenty, thirty, they were coated with red paint as I dropped my weapon and picked up Logan's to continue. His roar has brought others to us, others who thought they might somehow defeat him now that he had exposed himself, but his claws took everything they could send before my pellets took them from the game. And in a great gust all was quiet again. Logan dropped beside me. I handed him back his weapon, and he covered me as I reloaded, and then I him as he did the same. But still there was no audible signal that it was over. We began to move again, till just before the edge of the woods, and we waited, hidden behind a fallen log, Logan covered our flank, and I watched ahead. And we waited.

Then there was movement, perhaps twenty feet in front of us, Logan turned so silently that I didn't even hear him right beside me. It was Scott, striding out of the woods, gun at his side, scanning everywhere. We were so still I hardly thought I was breathing. I readied my weapon, waiting for him to turn so I could take the head shot. Logan had his gun raised as well. He touched my shoulder and pointed forward, meaning the first shot was mine. Scott turned to scan to his left and I fired, I winged his head and he spun, just in time for Logan to take the kill shot to his chest. There was a loud whistle across the woods and great cheering from all the assembled school as Scott walked from the field, two decals of paint on his otherwise spotless uniform, and we followed, guns pointed skyward, flag around my upper arm, visors up, smiles on both our faces.

Before taking any accolades from anyone though, I left Logan's side and went up to Scott, holding out my hand. He didn't pause with me, and shook my hand.

"You are going to make an excellent X-man," he told me, as he pulled me towards him with the handshake, just low enough so no one else would hear, except Logan of course, but I don't know that he counted on that. He was being sincere, and I responded in kind.

"In no small part due to your classes in history and strategy Professor." He liked that response, and he smiled genuinely at me. By now Logan had come up behind me, Scott and he stared at each other for a moment, not moving, but noting that the eyes of practically the entire school and faculty were on them, each stuck out their hands, as they muttered 'good game' to each other. Cheers erupted again as both Storm and Dr. Grey came to land. Those players who were out earlier were enjoying a BBQ of hamburgers and some watermelon, along with well deserved bottles of water as they compared paint splatters and bruises with gleeful looks in their eyes, and smiles on their lips. We joined in with them, sitting on the grass and shedding our masks and weapons finally. Within earshot I heard Bobby ask, knowing perfectly well he could be overheard.

"When are we going to do this again?"

After we had all had a chance to drink some water and eat a bit, Professor Xavier came forward and everyone was reverently quiet.

"It would seem," he began, "that we have discovered yet another way to teach here at the school, and to train our students in the ways of the world they may yet have to face. I hope that your instructors will continue to make themselves available for this activity in the months and years to come." Another cheer rose, and when it died down he began to speak again. "We must all offer our congratulations to Professor Logan and Rogue on their great accomplishment as partners in winning our first game. I am certain that their achievement will inspire you all to work harder in your teams so that you will be assured of beating them the next time." A smile rose on his face as a chorus of 'yeahs!' arose from the group. "And now, I think we should leave the winners the great pleasure of tidying up." Now who knew that Xavier had a sense of humor? Laughter continued, as did tales of play-by-play movements as the sun began to shine on us all, and the day began to wane.


	6. Chapter 6

First, a proper thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this, and get through the last twenty or so pages. This isn't the end, but it is a scene I have been wanting to write out for days now. I hope you think the story is worth it, please drop me a line, good or bad.

Merick

Part Six

Students had been drifting indoors over the last half hour or so, finally ready for showers, clean clothes, and closer inspections of bruises, until finally it was only Logan and I left outside. I was gathering up some of the last of the equipment and putting it back in its packing boxes. I slid in one last helmet, realizing I had finally filled every little cubby and I must be done. I sat on the grass, to the side of the large crate, and finally pulled out my ponytail and lay back onto the grass to look up at the clouds in the sky. I took a few deep breaths. It had been a good day again, two in a row, that was some kind of record for me.

Logan tossed the last of the leftover paint pellets into their Plexiglas case and sat down beside me, smiling, looking generally pleased with himself, as well he should have been. He looked over at me, not saying a word out loud, but there was something running around behind his eyes, something he wanted to say I thought. And slowly he reached one arm across my still supine body. He paused, and then moved one leg over as well, so that he straddled: yet hovered over me, filling my vision with his countenance. He watched my eyes, watched me breath, and watched me silently for many moments, 'too-long' moments. I looked up into his face, at those piercing deep brown eyes, and the course brown hair and sideburns framing those eyes, and the uncannily soft mouth I had never really looked at before. I knew my breath was coming quicker, and still he hadn't moved. When his eyes came back to mine I could stand his nearness no longer in silence and I summoned up the courage to say what I had been wanting to for weeks.

"Do it." My voice was quiet, perhaps even unsteady, and I saw the confusion cross his face for an instant as he looked down at me. "Please." I begged. And he understood exactly what I had meant by my entreaty, and he bent down towards me, and finally kissed me, properly, and my insides turned to complete jello. It was only a few brief seconds, lips pressed to parted lips, sharing a few breaths, and he pulled back. I lay there with my eyes closed, allowing the butterflies to wash over me completely. When I opened them again I found him looking at me with such tenderness, and he finally spoke.

"Do you know that I want you so badly right now that it just aches?" It was a whisper, but I heard every subtlety, and he leaned in to kiss me again, but I must have gasped at just that moment because he pulled away suddenly, spinning around on his haunches, and slamming a fist into his forehead in rage.

"I'm sorry." He spoke out loud, angrily to the darkening expanse in front of him. I sat up and reached out a hand and put it on his shoulder, urging him with a gentle tug to turn around to face me again. He did, with no resistance.

"Logan," I began, trying to choose my words very carefully, "don't apologize to me, unless you are doing it because you are never going to kiss me again."

"Oh no," he looked at me, angst fading, the corners of his mouth just turning up, "it's definitely going to happen again." And once again he pushed his mouth onto mine, and this time he thrust his tongue into my mouth as well. I had to wrap my arms around his back to keep from falling, and he pushed his body more firmly against mine, guiding me back down to the grass. God he was strong, and God he tasted so good. And it was a blissful forever before I felt the electric spark of my powers, and he pulled himself away reluctantly.

Now both of us were taking audible breaths.

"Are you alright?" I had to ask. He nodded; with his internal strength and healing abilities I surmised that it would take a great deal longer to affect him than other mutants.

"Marie?" He captured my attention and I looked into deeply serious eyes, I may have imagined it, but his voice seemed to waver as he spoke. "Tonight, late, after everyone else has gone to bed, I am going to come to your room and I am going to make love to you. So if that isn't what you want, you had better say something to me now."

I lay stock-still, afraid to move, afraid to breath in fear that one little sound might seem to him like a rejection. His smile became broad, and he pushed himself up from me, to grab the last crate of supplies and load them into his truck.

"I'll leave the door unlocked." I whispered after him, and I knew that he had heard me, because I saw the shiver run across his shoulders. I had to lay for a while longer, alone, unable to form the thoughts required to rise, and every part of my body ached with desire of him too.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Kitty, I had to go and find Kitty. Not because I needed to confide in someone, that was about the last thing I intended to do, but Kitty had a lot of stuff, and I needed to borrow something very important. It had taken me nearly an hour to calm down and wash up after the game, and though I thought I might still be on the verge of breaking into a hysterical smile, the fear of discovery was enough to temper it when I stood outside her door.

I knocked softly, she opened the door; she was alone, thank goodness.

"Kitty? I'm sorry to bother you, I just wondered if you had a minute?"

"Sure." She stepped aside and motioned me in and closed the door. She must have known that whatever it was, I was going to say something serious.

"I was wondering if I might be able to borrow something from you?"

"Of course, what do you need?" Kitty was generous to a fault.

My voice got really quiet, "a nightgown?" I was so hesitant to say it out loud, but all I owned were tank tops and PJ pants, certainly nothing sexy or alluring, and I wanted to give Logan something to remember, something perfect.

A big grin lit her face, "Oh my god, you've got a date tonight!? That is awesome. Who is it? Oh, we'll find something perfect." She raced on at an excited speed, hardly pausing between thoughts as she pulled opened drawers in her dresser. "I have a few here I probably haven't even opened yet," she pulled out a few plastic bags; all had Victoria's Secret written on them. "Is it Kurt?" She turned to look me right in the eye.

I stammered; what on earth must they have spoken about, how could she get that idea? "Kitty, I, I just don't want to say anything, in case, you know, things don't work out. I don't want things to get weird or anything."

"Ooh, I bet it is, all that nice blue fur, it's so soft. Here!" She held up one parcel and pulled open the top. "I ordered it awhile back, before I decided I liked them shorter. I think this one will fit you perfectly." She held it up for me to see.

It was a full white robe with a very open neckline, long with gauzy sleeves, mostly opaque, which was fastened just under the breasts, over top of a satin bandeau type bra and matching panties. It was perfect.

"It'll go so well with blue." She smirked at me.

"Kitty please, I never said," she stopped me.

"Don't worry, I won't say a thing." She folded everything back up and put it back in the bag. "You just keep it ok? Hopefully it'll be a good memory for you."

I thanked her over and over, and begged her not to let on about who she thought my date might be. I had figured out by the end of the conversation that there was no dissuading her from her conclusions and I promised myself to make it up to Kurt after, especially when she smiled a little too knowingly at him in the common room afterwards. I had set myself up in a corner of the couch to watch some TV and to watch Kurt, and to keep my mind off the anxiety that was flooding my body. I also had to make sure Kurt left before I did, and thankfully he headed off just before ten. I waited a decent few more minutes before getting up myself.

Back in my room I tidied off my desk and pulled the sheets and comforter flat across my bed. I brushed my hair out of it's ponytail for a very long time, curling it around my neck, trying to decide if I should wear it forwards or back. I turned off all the lights in the room except the desk lamp, I wished I had candles, but I thought better of the possibly setting off a smoke detector and bringing most of the faculty running.

Finally, I changed into the gown Kitty had given me. The girl certainly was a good judge of fashion. It fit really well and made me feel like a princess, with just enough modesty to be alluring and just enough sexy to be enticing, at least that's what I hoped. Then, after a few steadying breaths I turned the bolt on my door; the final commitment on my part. The rest was up to him. I didn't know what late meant, and I wasn't sure if I should lie down to wait for him, or sit at my desk, or continue the nervous pacing. I didn't have long to worry about it. I heard the doorknob begin to turn, and I spun around barefoot, suddenly conscious that it might not be him, that this might be some terrible danger to me, and I began to tremble, as much from anticipation as from fear.

The door swung inward slowly and Logan slipped past and stopped, staring at me in the half open door. I let out the nervous breath I had been holding as he drew one in. At least he had the presence of mind to close the door behind him, and he bolted it without taking his eyes off of me. He had a medium sized canvas bag in his right hand, which he tossed onto the bed as he took a step towards me. I took one towards him, then another and I was in his arms, pressed against him, his mouth was looking for mine, and suddenly it was all real. His fingers tangled in my hair, and he parted from me for just a moment, and then drew me back. Over and over we kissed almost in desperation.

"Oh God Marie," he stepped back to look at me. I blushed and cast my eyes to the floor. He guided my face back upwards with his fingertips. "You are so beautiful." He stroked my hair and I turned my face into his warm hand, closing my eyes.

"Thank you." My voice shook.

"Look at me Marie," I did, "are you frightened of me?"

"Oh no Logan, no." I put my hand flat on his chest. He was wearing a black t-shirt, stretched over the muscles of his arms tightly, and across his chest so handsomely. Typical jeans, dull metallic belt buckle, scraped and scratched, with a belt that was once black completed his attire.

"You know I won't ever hurt you, don't you?"

"I would, I do, trust you with my life Logan." For him it was a high complement, as it would be for anyone who lived as a warrior. I took his right hand and pressed it against my chest, over my heart; I left it to him to interpret my intentions. He brushed his free hand down my arm, taking in the fragility of my gown. This close, he could see my skin beneath the gentle folds, and he continued to run his hands over me gently, finally daring to trace the lateral swells of my breasts with feather-light strokes. I shuddered and moaned so softly at his touch. His fingers crept around to the bow at the front of my gown, and pulled it loose, the drapery fell away, and I know he gasped just under his breath at the sight of my body. It made me so happy to know that it pleased him to see me.

He stepped back again to take in all of me, and as he did, he pulled off his shirt. Oh God he was so beautiful. He swept me up in his arms and spun around with me once, laughing. Still feeling the protection of my gown over my arms I wrapped them around his neck, my hands against his hair, and I carefully buried my head into his shoulder, and dared to kiss his neck there, darting my tongue out to trace the hollow down to his chest.

Agile fingers worked around behind me to undo the hooks at the back of my bra. I brought a hand up, modestly over my chest to keep the bandeau from falling as I laid back.

His smile was so tender as he hovered over me, and he leaned in to kiss me deeply. I wanted so desperately to touch him right then, really touch him. He put his hand on my wrist and pulled away the arm that was covering me, and I lay before him, breathing heavily, looking into the depth of his eyes and shaking.

"You are so beautiful Marie."

"I want to touch you Logan." I'm sure there were tears clouding my eyes as I spoke. "And I want you to touch me."

"Oh Marie, we will, I've got it all figured out, don't worry." He pulled the robe across me again, longingly letting his hands rest on my breasts again. I felt the pressure of his hands cupping them, kneading them, teasing me with his thumbs until I had to close my eyes. I moaned in pleasure, arching my shoulders against him. I thought I might just die when, with my eyes still closed I felt his warm breath on me and suddenly his hot mouth and forceful tongue taking me in, through the gown. He teased, he pulled, and he used his teeth. I cried out quietly, feeling the tension begin to build, deep in my core.

"Take the gown off." He whispered in my ear. "I promise, it'll be ok." At that moment I think I would have done anything he asked of me. I shrugged out of the gown and tucked it away near my pillow. I watched Logan in only my white panties, as he pulled off his jeans and socks, and then, in his black boxer briefs, which hugged his thighs the way the t-shirt had hugged his biceps, he pulled something from his bag. He sat beside me on the bed and put it in my hands.

It was a folded cloth, nearly transparent, but with a golden shimmer to it. It felt almost like water between my fingers. I looked up at Logan, questioning him.

"It's from the same people who make our uniforms. It's some kind of composite. It won't tear. I think you need a laser to cut it, though I don't know about Adamantium." He smiled at me. "But it's so thin that you can feel everything through it." He unfolded it; it was huge, and he draped it over my body. It felt like gossamer must, weightless on my skin. But Logan certainly wasn't as he lay down on top of me. He kept himself braced up on his elbows, or the weight of his adamantium skeleton would surely have crushed me.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Logan continued to kiss me, on the mouth, down my neck and to the swell of my breasts through the fabric. My hands sought out his sides, slid down to his hips, and I gloried in being about to feel his skin properly for the first time.

Emboldened, perhaps by the new found freedom and fluid nature of the fabric I managed to slip a hand between us, and brush my fingertips against his boxers, apparently in just the right place as he gave a little gasp and pulled his mouth away from me. I continued to touch him gently. He had closed his eyes, but his smile was so content that it fueled my desire for him. I put a little more force into my fingertips. He moaned softly, and dropped his head to my ear.

"It would feel much better if you let me take these off," he whispered to me. I'm not certain which one of us he was alluding to in the request, but I imagined that it was more selfish than altruistic.

"Yes," I whispered back.

He pulled then off very quickly and returned to me with a grin. Modestly I turned my head away as he did. I guess I was still shy, and maybe self-conscious. I found it sweet I guess, because he laughed again. I don't know if, in all the time I had known him, I had ever seen him so happy. He took my hand and guided it back to him. I began again to bathe in the small sounds of pleasure he continued to make. His breath began to come in shorter and shorter gasps as his muscles tensed.

"Marie? Please, you're going to have to slow down a bit." He leaned over to whisper in my ear again; knowing full well the effects his words would have on me. "The first time I come for you Marie, I want it to be inside you." My whole body shuddered at that, I think I might have even yelped; but I did as he asked, and then stopped entirely as he rolled away from me and slid his hands under the fabric to tug away the white panties. I felt his hands on me again, on my belly, tracing downwards, and then fingertips between my legs. I jumped at his touch but relaxed into him, allowing myself to go wherever he was going to lead me.

Anticipation alone had made me ready for him, but the paintbrush gentle stroke over me fueled the fire. I felt him pull the edge of the sheet up and I admit to watching him. He looked up at me. His grin was softening, and I kept locked with his eyes as I felt hi hand venture deeper, and then I felt him push a finger up inside me. I know I bit my lower lip for fear of crying out. And if I had thought that its tender movements were erotic, well I hadn't known the half of it then. He withdrew his hand and put his fingers in his mouth. Well that was it; I must have invoked every Deity that came to mind, and not for the last time that night. I might have called him a scoundrel, but I honestly can't remember the exact word, I called him something that amused him and he pulled me up to sitting with him to hold me and kiss me again.

From the canvas bag he pulled a box, which he tore open. A strip of purple squares fell out.

"Do you want to?" He held a single one out to me. My hands were shaking so hard I couldn't even tear it open. He laughed again and ripped it himself. With still more help I managed to slip it onto him. He kissed me deeply one more time and then he was on top of me.

He was so gentle to me, touching me as though I were glass, kissing my mouth so tenderly as he pushed himself inside me. I cried out softly into the back of my hand in pure happiness, then wrapped my arms around his back to draw the full delicious length of his body onto mine, if not the weight.

Oh God, he was so warm, and so strong as he rocked against me. My fingers traced every rope of muscle across his back, I arched myself into him, begging with my body for every ounce of pleasure I could take.

We danced together for an eternity; I cannot even recall now having ever had that much time with another person so close to me. The intensity ramped within us both. His soft moans changed into more guttural cries as did mine, and at that point I frankly wouldn't have cared, or even stopped, if Magneto himself had burst in.

"Marie." This last cry was low, and his voice was as deep and animalistic as his final thrust when he gave himself to me, and I to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine

Atypically or typically, how would I really know, we didn't spend the next few hours talking. We shared a few more intimate kisses and caresses, but I ended up falling asleep in his arms, my head cradled by his bicep against his chest. I don't suppose there was really anything to say, and I wasn't about to ruin the moment by saying something stupid.

About three am or so though, I was awakened. Logan beside me: thank God it wasn't a dream, had suddenly tensed, and his neck had snapped back.

"Logan?" I whispered, but he didn't hear me, he was still asleep.

I had never seen a nightmare from the outside before, but this was certainly one. The muscles in his chest and neck were tight, his jaw was set, his hands were curled into fists, and I could see his pupils racing back and forth behind closed eyelids. I'd had nightmares of my own before and I knew first hand the panic and anger they could bring. I wasn't even thinking about my own safety when I laid my hands on his tightened fists, he warned me afterwards that had he extended his claws involuntarily he would have impaled me.

"Logan?" I tried a little more forcefully to wake him, but he still seemed quite lost in whatever visions were haunting him. So I kissed him; took my hands right to the side of his face, pulled him to me and forced my tongue into his mouth. That did it. His eyes flew open, crowded with confusion at first, trying to sort out my place amidst the visions fading from his mind. But finally I felt his jaw relax and then his mouth responded to mine, and I knew he was come back to me.

"Hi. You were having a nightmare." I told him by way of explanation.

"Mmmm, well that was a nice way to wake up, I could get used to that." He grinned at me as he shook the last of the tension from his body.

"Did you want to talk about it?" I ventured.

"About you kissing me every morning?"

I slapped him playfully on the chest and tried to look more serious.

"No, about the nightmare." I offered.

"It won't change anything that's happened Marie." Now he looked serious.

"But it might help to say it out loud."

"Marie, over my lifetime I've had a lot of people die around me, some by misadventure, some by circumstance, and some by my own hand. And there are those that I think I could have saved. Sometimes the ghosts come back to haunt me at night. But I can deal with them, they're gone when the sun rises." His voice got a little quieter at that point. "The ghosts of the past don't worry me, the ghosts of the future do." He stroked my hair with his callused fingertips and smiled at me. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

I knew that any further conversation about this nightmare was now off limits, so I didn't push it, but after the excitement of his movements and the kiss, and even of finding him still in my bed, had left me not quite wanting to sleep. I told him as much.

"Well what else would you like to do?" The corners of his mouth turned up a little, banishing any troubled looks left behind by the nightmare.

"Was that a twelve pack?" I asked shyly.

"Yup." He already had a hand out of the bed, pawing for the strip.

"You wonderful, thoughtful man." He liked that.


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten

We slept in late, not that my alarm hadn't gone off; but it had been quickly silenced by a 'snickt' and a gruff Logan muttering in my ear that my clock was broken, and that he'd buy me a better one. I really didn't mind missing my computer lab time; I was one of the few who actually made it on a regular basis anyways.

Eventually though, the sun started lighting up the room, and as warm and as wonderful as it was there, I knew we'd have to get up eventually and certainly before my eleven o'clock class with Scott. And we did need to talk. Sad how the day can sometimes crash reality down onto your chest; the night was close, and personal, and the rest of the world didn't have to exist. Right now I really preferred the night.

Logan started to shift around lazily, taking the opportunity to run his hands over my body.

"You're okay this morning aren't you Marie? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No Logan, I'm just fine."

"I just didn't know if I was different than other guys, like rougher or anything." He seemed concerned, I was just enjoying the smell of him: sleep and sex and the faint tobacco on his skin. I didn't even really think about my answer.

"I wouldn't know." His body stiffened suddenly. Why he hadn't realized that I'd never been with anyone before I didn't know. I mean, we'd only been able to manage properly because of his healing powers and the uniform fabric, and I'd only just discovered about mutants with fur. Oh God, I hoped he didn't think I'd been with Kurt.

"You mean you were?" he stammered; he was doing a lot of that now a days. I nodded, just a bit afraid when I dared look him in the eyes. "Oh God Marie", not at all the same passion in his voice as the last time he had said that, now it was shock. He pulled me tightly to his chest, wrapped my head in his arms against it and held me in a tight bear hug. I could feel his chest heave. Oh God, he wasn't crying was he? No. That wasn't possible, this was Wolverine, the man who could chomp on a cigar while disemboweling an enemy, and then stop for a sandwich. No. I was deluding myself, I wasn't that important, not worth that. He held me for a few minutes longer, not saying anything and it was killing me.

"Are you angry with me?" I didn't want to hear the answer if it was yes.

"No Marie, of course not. I'm angry with myself."

"Why?" Fair question I figured. "Because if you had known, then what?" My voice got small. "You wouldn't have been with me?"

"I don't know Marie."

"What does it matter Logan?" I could feel anger starting to boil up in me, fueled by the perceived loss of him. I tried to keep my voice steady. "Ok, so maybe I haven't got the same amount of life experience you have, but I've seen my share of horrors. I've seen people die in front of me, hell, I've killed people, and I have been isolated and alone because of this wretched mutation since I was barely a teenager." I could feel my voice and hysteria rising. "Oh, and just to add some excitement to the mix someone decided that I was going to be a critical asset in this upcoming mutant war, so the bad guys are trying to get at me, and the good guys are keeping me under lock and key; and all around I get to watch people getting hurt because of me. Don't you think it has crossed my mind more than once that it would be easier if I just disappeared, went back up north where no one could find me? You can't weaponize someone you can't find, or" my voice got really small, "someone who is already dead. So Logan, in all of that you want to take away the one moment of true happiness I have ever had? Being in your arms. Because your second guessing this is killing me inside."

Ok, now I was crying. At least he had the decency not to laugh at the little ball of fury I'd become. He held onto me for a few moments while I let the emotions pass over me, then he spoke.

"It doesn't matter Marie, you're right. And I want you to know that I don't regret anything that has happened between us, only that it took me so long to come to know the real you."

Bless him, that was exactly what my breaking heart needed to hear.

"And you aren't leaving, right?"

"There's nothing on this planet, or any other that could tear me away from you now. You're my partner, I won't leave your side unless you ask me to." I didn't think I would ever ask him that. Then he surprised me by slipping his dog tags off his neck, the tags I had never seen him without, and placing then over my head.

"But Logan," I began to protest but he put a finger to my lips. I kissed it.

"It would make me very happy if you would wear them from now on."

Oh God, how could I have doubted this man only moments before? I nodded, trying not to cry again.

"But what do I tell people if they ask why I have them?"

"Tell them the truth." I think my eyes must have widened a bit. "Tell them I gave them to you. You don't have to say anything else."

"But what if they ask why?"

"Then tell them to ask me themselves. I'll tell the ones brave enough to do it why."

"But what will you say?"

"That you are my partner now, and that the rest isn't any of their business. Look, " he pulled me into his arms again, "in a couple of months you'll be eighteen, hell, you're already taking your entry level college courses, and as you pointed out, you've been through a hell of a lot more than any other seventeen year old I know. If that doesn't make you a consenting adult, I don't know what does. We can be discrete for a few more weeks; then to hell with whatever anyone else thinks, I'll stand on the roof of the mansion and scream it to the world."

"But you're one of my teachers?"

"I teach you to fight and defend yourself Marie, I don't grade political science papers. Don't you think I'm more motivated to make sure you get it right as your lover, than your teacher?"

My Lover, oh God, he said it, the butterflies were back; if I were an eighteenth century woman I would have gracefully fainted at that point. Fortunately I'm not an eighteenth century anything so I was able to remain staring at him, my eyes turning to liquid again. At least I was able to keep the tears from spilling over my lids this time. I'd cried altogether too much that morning. We kissed again and again, and finally, I had to get up or I was going to be late. Logan pulled on his clothes from the night before; I threw on my robe, intent on heading for the shower.

"Next time we'll stay in my room, I have a private shower." He said it over his shoulder as he put his hand on the doorknob and listened to make sure the hallway was clear before exiting. I had to sit back down on my bed, or risk falling. Maybe I did have a bit of the eighteenth century in me after all.


	11. Chapter 11

Part Eleven

I made it to Poly-Sci class on time, but had to comfort myself with only a large cup of tea for my breakfast. I added lots of honey as I stirred furiously, trying to get it covered on the run. I took my seat at the back of the class as usual and turned my attention to Scott as he continued speaking about World War One. Kitty looked at me a bit sideways with a look in her eyes that asked 'what happened?'. I just smiled back, not wanting to get noticed, or singled out for not paying attention in class. I know that I put my hand on my chest a few times during class, feeling for the warm metal of the dog tags that were still around my neck. They gave me a great sense of comfort, knowing that someone out there cared about me, enough to give me a token that had been so important to him.

I packed up after class quickly, hearing my stomach start to complain about the lack of breakfast, and I managed to avoid Kitty, at least for a little while. She did catch up to me in the dinning room though, about ten minutes later.

She plunked her plate down across from me, at the back of the room, near the windows where I always sat.

"So? Did you have a nice night?" At least she wasn't outrageously direct, or loud with her question. I took a bite of my chicken sandwich and nodded at her. "And the gown?"

"I think it was appreciated." I mumbled through the mouthful.

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Kitty, I never said it was a he." God I was cheeky today. She stopped chewing and started at me for an instant, swallowing hard.

"No. You're messing with me, it was a guy." She shook a finger at me. "But I get it, don't ask anymore questions. I just hope that whomever it was that they made you happy. You deserve that." If she'd been on my side of the table at that time I probably would have hugged her. What a wonderful thing to say. I was actually beginning to believe that maybe I did deserve some happiness. That was quite the revelation for me.

We had class time booked in the Danger room this afternoon, no private lesson for me today. The group of us made our way over to the change rooms to get into our sparring gear. Not that we were an immoral group, but stripping down to our underwear in front of classmates had never really been an issue; nobody wore thongs on training days anyways. Mostly sports bras and boxers or boy shorts, our bathing suits showed off more when we went swimming; and when I say we I mean everyone else, I didn't swim with my class, I wasn't into a full body Olympic style suit. I went at night when I could be alone, no one minded. So, back to my thought. As we were gearing down there were an awful lot of new circle bruises on arms, legs and backs, courtesy of the paintball. The stories of the wounds were exchanged like battle trophies. I hadn't brought the X-suit to change into; it was just my regular wear, yoga pants, full sleeve top and my gloves. Someone behind me made a comment about me not being in the black, I don't know if they thought I wouldn't hear it, or if they meant me to, whatever, I ignored it. At least it wasn't as bad as when they spoke about me out of fear or loathing, this was just jealousy, and I had expected it. I trailed out to the Danger Room floor where Logan met us. We were teamed up again, and I happened to draw Kurt, which pleased me. Logan was, of course, monitoring our progress, yelling in whenever required to correct our mistakes. We had learned long ago that he was here to make sure we didn't get ourselves killed, not to protect fragile egos. We got hollered at if we screwed up, and we learned to appreciate it.

In moments virtual constructs with familiar names rose up in front of us, and it was 'game on' again. Kurt grabbed my gloved hand and we 'bamf'd' away to a safe perch to begin our assault. I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to that feeling, but it was effective as a defensive tactic. I heard Logan's voice over the din of battle, and I heard him yell brusquely at Bobby who had cut across my path with an ice bridge, without noticing me. I'd fallen back, to be caught in Kurt's arms. But I was swiftly back on my feet, poised to strike. All I heard was, 'Icey, watch out for your allies!' I didn't stop to look around, but dove instead for my target. I had his head in my hands and I brought my mouth down onto his. Mutant target, five seconds at the most before his life would start to drain into mine. The computer knew this, and weakened him at the appropriate pace. He dropped after ten seconds and I cast the construct away, turning to look for Kurt, who had been staring at me as I did so. Apparently so had a few others. I guess I'd never really gone that far in a sim before, but I was in a different mindset now.

"Minds on the task people!" Came the sharp command. Logan hadn't been fazed by the sight, or if he had, he wasn't about to show it. He had seen me do this before, and while he hadn't been happy with the visual, he respected me enough to leave me to manage my powers in my ways.

It took us over an hour to dispatch the constructs, but in our defense, there were an awful lot, and the Danger room had the disadvantage of not being able to withstand the full gambit of some of our powers so we were handicapped. It isn't as of the computer could give me the powers of the Sabretooth I had just bested. Though I did wonder how I would look with claws and teeth. Maybe Logan would really like that.

I hung back after the sim ended, waiting to see if I could have a few private words with Logan before he came into the locker room to give us our usual debrief. He knew what I was up to, and held back too, busying himself in front of a terminal; making out like he was gathering stats.

"Do you think we'll get to have some time together this evening?" I asked quietly.

"I'll think of something." He patted me on the back, between the shoulder blades; I knew he could feel the concealed chain. His face lit up just briefly. "Just watch for my signal." I could hear the grin in his words. We both headed for the change room.

Dinner on a Friday evening was usually a quiet one at the mansion. Those students lucky enough to have families who were supportive of them headed out just after last class. Those over eighteen usually made plans to take out their vehicles or one of the school ones to head into town to go clubbing, or shopping, or just about anywhere away from the mansion. Anyone under eighteen had to have a chaperone to leave campus. But at least the weekends were ours. I didn't go out much, mostly because it was subtly discouraged for me to leave with anyone but a professor because of the danger, but also because I was still uncomfortable in crowds, and I didn't like being stared at for my gloves, and the white streak in my hair. But if I thought I had it bad, I had nothing. Kurt never left the campus, unless it was on an errand for Professor Xavier, and then, almost always on the blackbird.

Kurt was in the dinning room, at my favorite tale at the back, by the large windows, out of the general traffic. I took my plate over to him.

"Guten Abend mein freund." I said as I sat down.

"Guten Abend." He smiled at me; his white teeth against his blue face made his smile seem more sincere than it probably was.

"So, what do you have planned for the weekend Kurt?"

"I got a few new movies in from home." He meant Germany. "I thought that if the common room was empty this evening that I'd be able to watch them on the big TV without bothering anyone." He seemed so sad at the prospect of once again being separate from the others.

"I guess I'm just going to have to start taking German next term so I can watch with you." That thought made him happy.

"Danke. That would be nice, to have company. Did you have any plans? I think Kitty and Bobby were trying to get a ride into town to go see a movie."

I hadn't been invited. "No, no plans. Maybe just catch up on my sleep, and finish my paper for Professor Summers." At that point Bobby and Kitty came in, neither looked particularly happy. They sat down with us.

"Problem?" I asked.

"I can't find anyone to take us to the mall tonight, so it looks like we're stuck here. I mean, I'll be eighteen in two weeks, you think that'd be close enough?"

"Close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades Icey." I knew that voice, Logan had walked up behind us, he had likely heard the lament from the hallway, his hearing was superhuman as well.

"You know, I've got to head into town to pick up a few things, I could probably take the lot of you to the new drive-in, if," and he began speaking in German, I had no idea he could speak German, "wenn sie auch herauskommen werden Kurt?" Now there was a genuine smile.

"Danke Professor, I would love to come too."

"We'll take the SUV, you can just sit in the back Kurt, the windows are tinted. Once we get there it'll be dark anyways."

"Excellent Professor!" Bobby was thrilled to be getting out.

"You all can meet me in the garage in an hour or so, track down some lawn chairs too eh?" I know he smiled at me at that point. Guess that was the signal. And I so loved that he had found a way to include Kurt; he was a good guy all around.


	12. Chapter 12

Just another 'sound byte' before closing up the laptop for the night, hope it gives you nice dreams.

Merick

Part 12

Kurt pulled on a disguise almost the same way I did. Long pants, boots, long sleeves; no gloves mind you, hard to find those to fit. But a big hoodie he could pull over his head and draw his hands into accomplished the same thing. For me to look 'normal' wearing opera gloves, I often dressed like a Goth, I didn't go all make-up crazy, but lots of black, and a long coat or a cape, and leotards all served to protect, and then at least I fit in with someone. Kurt and I made a good pair of angst ridden teens for the evening.

We all met up in the garage as requested, and since the sun was still up we ran Logan's errands first. It was a seedy-ish part of town where Logan stopped the SUV, and told us all to wait inside while he darted into a pawn-shop looking type of place. He came out after a few minutes with two packages under his arms, which he locked away in one of the rear storage cubbies. No one asked, everyone knew better.

By now it was dark enough, and we knew the movies wouldn't be long off so we headed to the drive in. We stopped at the entrance and Logan rolled down the window.

"$30 for the car load." Bobby handed forward some money from all of us but Logan waved it away. "You the Dad?" Asked the guy in the booth.

"Yeah, somethin' like that." Logan handed over the money and we parted in the back, with the truck the wrong way around so we could lower the tailgate and get ourselves set up. Bobby insisted on getting the popcorn and drinks, so off he and Kitty went. I wonder if there was something going on between them; trust me to miss the obvious. Kurt stayed in the back of the truck until we had the lawn chairs set up in front of the tailgate, then he scooted forward to he could see the screen but still remain in the shadows. Logan sat himself in beside Kurt while the rest of us took lawn chairs in front of them. I made certain to sit in front of Logan. He and Kurt were speaking in German again, so I didn't understand anything of what they were saying, it was just nice to hear Kurt sound excited.

When the first movie started it got dark and quiet, drive ins are usually double features I found out. We settled in to watch someone else save the world for once, which was surprisingly comforting; too bad not everyone saw the real thing as so heroic. I felt Logan come in a little closer to me in the darkness, and his hand brushed the back of my neck, making me shiver. He was taking an awful chance with the group of us so close together, but I loved even that brief contact.

When the first picture ended there was about a fifteen minute intermission, and I rose, telling everyone that I was just going to head to the bathroom. I darted away before Kitty could offer to come with me, hoping that Logan would follow, so that we could have five minutes alone. He did. I was easy to track as I headed around behind the little shack that served as washroom, concession and manager's office. He caught up with me there, sweeping me into his arms and kissing me, which I responded to enthusiastically.

"Do you know how hard it's been to sit behind you for two hours and not touch you?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I have an idea."

"Your scent is driving me mad."

And we kissed again, tasting each other.

"When we get home will you please come back to my room for the night?"

"Yes Logan, I would love that." There we are, I tossed out the word, out of context, but I used it, hooray me! And, best of all, he didn't flinch when it came out.

"I promised the others some hotdogs, will you help me carry them?"

I knew he didn't need the help, but any excuse to be near him for a few more minutes was welcome. When we returned to the truck Kurt was sitting in my chair. I smiled.

"Are you ok with this Kurt?" He nodded, he still had his hood up, but I guess he felt safe enough to come out of hiding for the second show. It was well and truly dark by this point, and a few of the cars around us had left; the second feature was more of a romantic comedy, which I assumed wasn't exactly the taste of some of the cars full of boys who had come for the 'bust-em-up, rah, rah good guys, feature'. Whatever, as long as Kurt was happy, and he seemed to be. I gratefully slid into the back of the truck beside my man, and in the safety of the darkness I curled into him.

I don't exactly recall much about the movie, because only a few minutes in I felt Logan's hands slide under my shirt, and they felt different, oh my God, he had gloves on, where the heck had he come up with those? Still agile fingers undid the hooks of my bra, and he brought his arms around me where he could cup my breasts and begin to tease me. My sigh was barely audible, thank God. If he was going to play dirty then I was too. Never letting my eyes leave the three people in front of us, lest one of them turn around, I let my hands wander too, behind my back, where I was snuggled into his lap, just far enough to begin rubbing against his jeans, with a not inconsiderable amount of force, his reaction was rapid. He leaned in to my ear, and moaned softly in appreciation, then he told me exactly what he wanted to do to me right at that moment. I felt a delicious shudder run right through my core. He kissed the back of my neck, and ran his tongue along my skin. Oh, who the heck cared about the movie at that point, the screen could have burst into flames for all I'd have known. Part of me wanted the closing credits to start so we could get out of there right away, part of me wanted it to go on forever. I got one of my wishes. We put ourselves to rights about five minutes before the end, and somehow he got rid of those gloves. I probably looked pretty flushed, but in the dark, who could tell. Although I'd never asked Kurt, who was called Nightcrawler, if he could see in the dark. Oh well, nothing I could do about it now, except calm myself, and think of something that was the exact opposite of my lover. A vision of Toad took care of most of the obvious outward effects and by the time the floodlights came back on I looked perfectly normal, even stifled a yawn for effect. We loaded back into the car, I ended up in the front seat again with Logan as Kurt pulled back into his disguise and Kitty fell asleep on Bobby's shoulder. The ride back was quiet, I think Kurt and Bobby might have nodded off for a spell as well, but I kept my conversation with Logan light hearted and confined to comments about the movie and my classes. He even offered to proof read my paper for Scott, which was due on Monday. Who better? I thought to myself, and promised to bring my laptop by the next day whenever he was free. Yup, sure, I could be discrete.

I could hardly wait to get rid of the other three; I offered to help Logan put away the lawn chairs if they wanted to head up to bed. They accepted. Of course there are cameras in the garage so Logan and I still couldn't act on our feelings. I stopped by my room quickly to retrieve our blanket and my little toiletries kit, and then slunk around the hallways to his suite. He had left the door unlocked for me, and finally, with a closed door and a turned lock I threw myself into his arms and kissed him for all I was worth. And he did the same for me.


	13. Chapter 13

Part Thirteen

(Not unlucky for everyone it seems)

His shirt was already off when I had come into the room, and he had just been in the process of pulling the leather belt and buckle from his jeans. It dropped to the floor along with my shirt. I lit on the buttons at his waist and pulled them free so he could let the pants drop. Oh my, the same style of boxer briefs, white this time, to hell with Calvin Klein ads, this man looked better than any I'd ever seen, and I could reach out and touch him, and he was warm, and he was mine. Without saying a word, I pushed him back onto his bed, he didn't resist, wanting to see where I was going to take things. Not surprisingly his bedroom was sparse of possessions. When you travelled so much you didn't end up accumulating a great deal. There were a few photos in silver frames on the dresser; many included him, usually in military dress or uniform of some sort. I assumed the other men in the pictures were the friends he had served with. There was a 'class photo' of sorts, of the original X-Men team, and quite surprisingly there was a photo of him and me, taken on Thursday during the paintball game. I had no idea someone was taking photos, or who it might have been that had given it to him. I filed the curiosity for later.

I snapped the fabric out over top of him as he laid back on the woolen blankets that made up his bedcovers, allowing it to float down over his chest. Then I did a little strip tease for him, shimmying out of my black skirt and tights, presenting myself to him in black lace bra and boy shorts. His skin now protected from me I crawled up the length of his body slowly, kissed him on the mouth, and then brought my lips and my tongue down onto his chest, teasing him as he had teased me. He moaned softly as I played, and he brought his hands up to caress my back, encouraging me non-verbally to continue. I moved my body around so that if he chose to watch it would excite him, I hoped. He seemed quite caught up in his pleasure. I moved myself further down his body, and as I had done the past night, I began to stroke him; not that his arousal needed any further assistance from me.

He was quick to slide down the boxers, and while he did so I removed my bra. Through the blanket I continued to caress him, carefully and lightly so as not to ruin my plans for him. A hand reached to his nightstand, pulled open the drawer without ever taking his eyes off of me, and he pulled out another little square, which he pressed into my hand in request. I smiled at him, and then drew the blanket up so that I could bring him to my hands properly. It was easier this time to get things arranged as I needed, and I could see his chest heaving with the anticipation of what he thought was to come. But I had one more little surprise for him. It was not the expected warmth of my body which took him, but the heat of my mouth, and I don't suppose I will ever forget the cry that escaped his lips as I lit on him with my tongue. His whole body arched for me, and I felt a great sense of power, and passion knowing I could make him lose control, even if just for that moment, here in this place, away from the real world.

I took as much of him as I could, using my hands to complement the rest, increasing my ferocity with every stroke. I could feel the tension beneath my lips, and hear the way he would hold his breath in anticipation of each movement. He did not try to be silent with his feelings, moaning and calling out to me as it built within him. And when it came to his climax I knew he had truly released himself to me with the feral growl that escaped his lips, and the tightening of each muscle in his abdomen and pelvis. And it was wonderful, and gratifying and I could not have loved him any more than in that instant of intimate connection. I laid my head down lightly on his chest, and closed my eyes to feel every last wave of his climax as it rode through his body.

Then he was on top of me, casting aside the used condom, and furiously replacing it. No refractory period here- health class- look it up. And he had my panties off, and he plunged himself inside me, thrusting against me harder than he ever had before. The look in his eyes was utter passion, boring into my soul, and I loved it. I cried out with the pleasure I was feeling, and he only stifled the cries with his mouth when he feared that they were too loud even for his solitary space. Because of his nightmares he had had the walls sound proofed somewhat, he knew he could wake up screaming, and didn't want the whole mansion running down to 'save him' from himself.

His voice was a delicious growl as he pushed against me, and the guttural sounds rose in me too, rising until I could hold back no longer, and I came for him with a final wild cry. He too, throwing his head back as he did so I could see the great smile and the canines that graced it. We were two animals in that moment, and nothing else, and then we collapsed into each other's arms onto his bed, breathing heavily, and clutching each other as if our very lives depended on it.

"I have a gift for you Marie." He told me after we had rested silently for a while. He rolled away from me and picked up one of the packages he had gotten earlier in the evening. Her extended the claws on one hand, and slit open the top of the cardboard box, presenting it to me. I practically beamed at him; no one had even treated me so well as he had. It was hard to hold back the 'kid at Christmas' sensation that was rising in my chest. I peered into the box, something, wrapped up in a suede cloth. I pulled it out reverently, and looked up at him before proceeding. He had a look of expectation, and even some nervousness in his eyes. I smiled at him gently and returned my mind to unwrapping the parcel. Very carefully I peeled back the suede to reveal twp scabbards with black hilts crowning them. I pulled one blade forth and knew immediately from the faint blue sheen what it was.

"Oh Logan, Adamantium daggers? I can't accept these, they must have cost you a fortune." But the blades were almost hypnotic in their perfection.

"We can't go through this every time I give you something Marie. Take them in the spirit with which they were given."

"But?" I stopped, what use was there in arguing with him?

"Don't worry about the cost, there are a lot of folks out there who owe me favors, it was just time to call one in. Now," he slid over to me in the bed, "I know you don't usually fight with weapons, but you're going to need to learn, not every mutant will be susceptible to your powers, or will let you get close enough to touch bare skin, but these will give you the extra edge, even if it is only to reveal flesh. There's nothing on earth that will stand up to them except Captain America's Shield, and I don't see you going head to head with him anytime soon. Kurt and I are going to teach you to use them."

Kurt? Had I heard correctly?

"I told Kurt what was going on." It was a matter of fact sort of tone, and it startled me. "He's a good guy. I thought it would be ok since he's your friend too."

"Was he upset when you told him?" I know the question sounded petty, like I was pretty high on myself assuming that he had budding feelings for me as well as Logan.

"Initially I don't suppose he was completely thrilled, but he took it like a man. By the way, he watches altogether too many movies. I don't know how many he must have quoted to me about forbidden love and unrequited love; I think that's the word he used." I smiled; I could picture Kurt saying just those type of things. "When I explained that I was trying to protect you, and that these feelings just kinda came out of that he got all dreamy looking in his face, and decided that we were meant to be. Then he said a bunch of other things about hoping that one day he would find someone to protect and love just as I had. I kind of lost his train of thought after that. My German isn't bad, but when it comes to colloquialisms I get lost."

I laughed gently at the image of a heart to heart between Logan and Kurt, in German, still picturing Kurt as the swashbuckler he often made himself out to be. Perhaps he had watched too many 'chivalry' movies.

"He offered to help train you with the blades, he's quite a swordsman himself, and to look out for you if I wasn't around for some reason. I hope that's ok with you Marie, I couldn't really ask you in front of the others."

"If you think it is a good idea Logan, then I do as well. But don't think this means you're going to get out of our training together, or get me out of your hair." I laughed again, playing the one blade over in my hand, testing the weight. The balance was perfect, even though it was heavier than I had expected. I had some memory of swords, mostly katanas, but I had never used one myself. Logan pulled out the scabbards.

"They'll fasten around your thighs if you like, when you're in uniform. And otherwise, they're much easier to conceal than a sword. You are really ok with them aren't you?"

I leaned forward to kiss him. "Thank you." It was sincere. I suddenly felt a wave of guilt though, "But Logan, I haven't anything I can give to you." I didn't have spare money; I got a bit of an allowance from the government, ironically enough, as an orphan in the care of Professor Xavier. But it didn't amount to an awful lot.

"Marie, just keep yourself alive, and be next to me every night, and that will be the greatest gift I could ever receive." Damn, if this man couldn't put two words together when it mattered.

"For as long as you will have me." I really wanted to use some kind of term of endearment for him, besides his name, but nothing seemed to fit the man in front of me properly.

We fell into each other's arms again, and made love one more time that night, that time more slowly and tenderly than before, more like a dance than anything. And just before we fell asleep I remembered to ask him about the photograph of the two of us.

"Jean gave it to me. She thought I should have a trophy of the victory I guess." It would seem that two people at the school shared our secret. It didn't matter anymore. We slept till past sunrise, with no nightmares for either of us.


	14. Chapter 14

My story is drawing to an end, just a few more chapters, sorry this one is so long. I hope it was worth the wait.

Part Fourteen

Fighting with daggers was quite a bit different than fighting with a sword. While there could certainly be poetry in the movements, it wasn't nearly as elegant. With a sword full maneuvers were planned out, even if they were in the blink of an eye, because the power of the weapon came in the swing, the parry and the follow through. With a dagger, like a bayonet, the power came from the thrust, the stab, and the tearing. It was more animalistic, more similar to claws, and thus a perfect gift, and compliment to the Wolverine.

I practiced with regular blades from the school armory. I had no wish to harm Kurt with my inexperience or enthusiasm. With Logan he insisted I use the adamantium, but we always fought as partners, so there was less chance of injuring him. I think the first time I stepped into the Danger room in the black, with the scabbards strapped to my thighs he nearly fainted. I guess I looked ok.

Logan taught me the principles of bayonet fighting; go in high and use gravity and the weight of your body to tear down your enemy. It was brutal, even more so with the adamantium blade, which would slice through flesh and bone like water, but this training wasn't for fun or interest, it was to keep Logan and I alive; and quite possibly a lot of other innocent people. We practiced alone, in the Danger Room, though more than once I caught a glimpse of Professor Xavier staring down at us from an observation window. I was uncomfortable with him seeing me as the killing machine that Logan was turning me into, even if it had been on his orders. Xavier had always appealed to my humanity as his student, and as my guardian. I guess I wanted him to remember that image should I ever have to leave. But that was being melancholy, and it would distract me from the facts. While he was good to me, he had his own reasons for keeping me here, and assigning me a protector in Logan. My powers were an asset to him as well, and though I didn't hate him, I knew that he would use me to increase the chances of his side winning, just as sure as Magneto would.

I hid the animal side from Kurt as well. We would practice in the quad, with various different blades; he certainly had the advantage of being ambidextrous with swords, and being able to use his tail as well. I took one blade at a time, he taught me to fence, and to use the broadsword. I think he really did fancy himself to be Errol Flynn, especially one afternoon when he let me chase him up a flight of stone steps, only to battle me backwards. He may have very well said something to me in French; my Cajun was pretty rusty, but I think it might have been something like 'one for all'. That was my Musketeer.

The weeks of training with the blades were some of the happiest of my life. I know that sounds odd, but it really wasn't. I was learning a new skill, with an amazing set of weapons, that to my knowledge, no one else on the planet possessed; that made me proud. They were a gift from a man I loved: even if I hadn't told him that yet. I had a friend in Kurt, who I could really talk to about how I was feeling, because he really cared. And I had Logan. We didn't spend every night together, though it was a good many. It's not that we were sex crazed, many nights it was simply him knocking on my door at night or me at his, and just crawling in together for the sheer joy of having each other's company. Though I have to admit the first night he came by unexpectedly was kind of funny. I had drifted off early, just exhausted from the training, and classes. But I slept with the blades under my pillow. Logan actually had a key to my room, all the student rooms in fact, all the professors did: not that they abused the privilege, but it was for emergencies. Logan thought he might just slip in, but I had heard the doorknob turn, even as I slept, and I pulled out both blades to confront the intruder. He came face to face with me, crouched on my bed, blades drawn ready to take him out. All he could do was smile to see me, pull me into his arms, and praise everything he had taught me. That had been a good night.

Before I knew it Spring semester classes were wrapping up, I had enrolled in a few more distance courses for the summer. Of course Dr. Grey and Logan would continue their training courses over the summer months, but there were no more credit courses at the school per se. Some students were heading home for the summer, others were organizing specialized locums; Hank was going overseas to work for Doctors Without Borders; apparently that organization had no trouble with a blue doctor, as long as he knew what he was doing. His X-Men training might even have been comforting to his colleagues in a war zone, certainly would have been to me. I think a few other students were going to Italy to study the Fine Art in person. Professor Xavier tried to give all of us whatever opportunities he could. Kurt was staying at school, as much as he would have loved a chance to go on a dig somewhere. But Xavier had mentioned that he had a few students working on something for him, no guarantees, but maybe our resident technological geniuses could figure out a portable holographic projector for him, so he could disguise himself virtually. He had told me about it, trying not to get his hopes up, but desperately wanting it to work out. Logan took us out to a few more drive in movies; the two of them were becoming good friends, and it made me very happy to see, though I still had no idea what they were talking about, they seemed to find my confusion quite amusing, but I was willing to let them have their little jokes, I knew that they weren't at my expense, not from these two. But they were up to something.

I didn't have too long to wait to figure out what it was.

The day started out normally - oh good grief I can't believe I just wrote that, how totally campy. Yes it was my birthday. I still wasn't old enough to drink in New York State, but Logan had told me that I was old enough in a number of Canadian provinces, so I had asked him about a road trip. He had laughed at me, and said he'd think about it, maybe after black fly season; I didn't quite know what that was, but I figured I could look it up. He was going to take me out to dinner, just he and I, someplace nice, he had promised. He also promised me a bottle of champagne afterwards, back in his room. I know that was a big stretch for him, he was a beer and spirits man; champagne was a girly drink as far as he was concerned, but for me, well even he could put up with it.

So I got myself ready, put on a dress in fact, vintage, so I could wear my long gloves and not look too out of place. I brushed my hair down, and curled it a bit, did up my makeup, even heels, which I never wore. Logan knocked on my door to pick me up, and he stepped inside so we could share a few kisses before we left. He told me I looked beautiful, and that was all that mattered to me. I probably should have realized that something was up when we didn't heard for the garage straight away. But I was happy, and enthralled with my company, and I would have followed him anywhere. When he ushered me into the dinning room I knew I'd been had. There were decorations everywhere, the professors were there, and my classmates, and they yelled Happy Birthday, and I dissolved into tears. Logan, behind me at this point, pushed his handkerchief into my hand so I could dab at my eyes without ruining my makeup entirely.

I knew that not everyone was there to celebrate because of me; a special meal, cake and music, with the promise of dancing overcame a lot of fears. But it didn't matter. Kurt was at the front and center, wearing a tuxedo, the tails splitting just above his, and a top hat. Tonight I guess he was Gene Kelly. His grin said it all. He dragged me away to a table he had set up for me, brought me a glass of punch, all the while grinning at the coup he had managed to pull off for me. I was still so overwhelmed at all of this as students I hardly knew popped over to wish me a Happy Birthday. Kitty and Bobby; yes they were a couple for sure now, came over with a box, wrapped in a ribbon for me. I pulled it open, noticed the Victoria's Secret label, and closed it up again, much to the disappointment of Bobby and a few of the other male students. Kurt popped over with a package too, a German – English Dictionary and a set of language CD's so I could start practicing over the summer. The professors had gotten me an iPod, which was so generous, I told them over and over, but I loved that they had thought of me, and got me something I could never have afforded on my own.

We had a very nice dinner, and Kurt and Logan managed to flank me at the table, which worked out well for me, because I could slip my right foot out of my high heeled shoe, and run it around and up Logan's leg just a bit as we were eating. He smiled at me a lot during dinner. Kurt brought over a cake, and everyone sang for me, which brought out the tears again, and not for the last time that night. When the dishes were cleared the music started up again, and Bobby, who was playing DJ, got on the microphone.

"Now who will be the first to dance with our birthday girl?" He asked. Logan had ended up on the other side of the room, talking to Storm at that point, I had noticed. But I was being discrete so I tried not to look his way when Bobby made his request. True to form, my knight in more blue, than shinning armor stood up, swept down his hat, and offered me his hand. I took it, nodding graciously at him. After all, I could play pretend too. But instead of taking me to the cleared spot that would serve as the dance floor he took me directly across the room, meeting eyes with Logan, and placing my hand in his. Logan was smiling at me; they had planned this all along. Before letting go of the both of us, Kurt spoke quietly to us, in English.

"You belong together my friends, I wish you much happiness." Logan nodded at him, and then led me out to the dance floor. Kurt had already bounded back to Bobby to instruct him which song to play. Joe Cocker filled the room and Logan swept me around; who knew he could also dance? I felt like a princess with my prince charming. Some people were starting to look at us oddly when we came out to dance, some hadn't noticed at all, and we were joined on the floor by Scott and Jean, Kurt asked Storm to dance, and Kitty and Bobby came out too. Slowly a number of pairs began to dance, until we were lost in the crowd.

"You are so beautiful to me

You are so beautiful to me

Can't you see

Your everything I hoped for

Your everything I need

You are so beautiful to me

Such joy and happiness you bring

Such joy and happiness you bring

Like a dream

A guiding light that shines in the night

Heavens gift to me

You are so beautiful to me"

It was like the whole world vanished for those moments I was in Logan's arms on the dance floor. And when the lyrics were at an end, he bent down to my ear and whispered to me.

"Happy Birthday Marie." And then he kissed me, right on the mouth, in front of everyone in the room, and if they hadn't stopped to stare at the moment he did it, they stopped in response to everyone else stopping. It was the longest kiss we had ever shared, and I knew a dozen pairs of eyes were on us, and that a few jaws had dropped. Though in the background, as we broke apart, I heard a couple of catcalls and some applause, quickly stifled by the icy looks of the other professors. We were quickly surrounded.

"Logan? What the hell are you doing?" Scott was speaking through clenched teeth. Jean was looking at us in matronly shock. Kurt had tried to hold Storm back, but quickly enough they joined us as well.

"Relax Scooter, " that was Logan's condescending name for Scott, "she's a consenting adult now." His arm never left my waist.

Eyes turned to me. I nodded at them all, smiling. Storm turned to Kurt, not quite menacingly, but more in a disappointed manner.

"You knew about this didn't you?"

"Indeed I did my Lady," his gallant manner wasn't at all fazed, "it is quite obvious to anyone who would take the time to look, that these two are meant to be together. They bring each other great happiness; and what greater gift can we wish for, for any of our friends?"

I don't know if any of them took the time to re-examine how they had looked at our relationship over the last two months, or if any of them felt any guilt because they hadn't noticed before. Bu they were silent for a good many moments before Scott dared to speak again, and again in his angry, hushed whisper.

"She's your student for God's sake Logan."

"She stopped being my student a long time ago Scott. She's my partner." Jean stepped in between the two men. She spoke to me, in my head.

'Rogue?'

"Look into my thoughts if you must Dr. Grey, he has not taken advantage of me, or coerced me. I am insulted that you would think so little or him, and of me.' She did not look into my thoughts.

'But child, he is so much older than you, so wild, what will you do the next time he leaves?'

'He won't leave me behind if that time comes.'

'But how do you know this child?'

'Because I trust him, because he promised me.' I reached a gloved hand to my neck, easily found the chain and drew forth the dog tags, I held them, shinning against my white gloves and flattened palm, and presented them to Jean, and all the others. The significance was not lost on any of them. Even in his worst state Logan had worn these, they were his link to his humanity, and now I was. Jean was quiet inside my head for a bit, and I knew, that if I could have heard inside Logan's right then, there would have been some type of 'hoo-yeah!', or its Canadian equivalent, his smile to me betrayed that.

"You suspected anyways Dr. Grey." I said it out loud, for its effect. "The photograph." She hung her head, but nodded.

"Jean?" came the outrage from Scott, though I could not understand its source right then. Was it embarrassment that he had not sensed it, anger that no one had told him, especially his wife, jealousy, failure as the team's leader to control Logan?

"Leave it be Scott." Came Jean's softened response. He ignored her, and took a threatening step towards Logan. I saw Logan shift his weight; it would have been imperceptible to anyone but me, who had spent the last two months watching every muscle on him move. I had to stop them, right then, so I stepped between them, placing a hand on Logan's forearm. He would not extend his claws while it was there.

"Outside." I was actually a little shocked that all the professors, and my friend Kurt, of course, followed me into the darkness outside the dinning hall. I heard Bobby start up the music again; bless him. Whatever spectacle we were, it was not going to interfere with a party.

The night was becoming cool, Logan wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and drew me to his side, not likely because of the temperature, but from the continuing desire to protect me. We faced off against the others.

"Say what you have to say Scooter." I could feel Logan's arm around me stiffen.

"Rogue is a child Logan. She deserves to find someone her own age that she can be happy with, not someone with," he stopped searching for the right word, "issues."

"You mean someone who isn't damaged like me, dontcha? Someone who hasn't had their mind ripped apart and slapped back together more times than you can count? Someone who doesn't have nightmares? Someone who lives by your moral code? Well I have news for you! Everyone in this whole place has nightmares, and everyone has had their mind fucked over, and your moral code might just get us all killed one day." The anger was palpable.

"Scott isn't saying any of that Logan." Storm's musical voice wafted over the crowd, "he simply wants what's best for Rogue, just as you do, just as all of us do."

I was getting a little tired of being spoken about, instead of spoken to, so I piped up. "How about Rogue decides what's best for herself?" Logan squeezed me closer, and I wrapped my arms around him as well. Non-verbal was one thing, but I had to say my piece and put all this to rest.

"You are all good people, and I appreciate your concern for my well being, but this is my choice, my choice and Logan's. None of you know anything about us: not what we give to each other, and not what we share. Please don't presume to guess. We have so much more in common than any simple differences that you might imagine. Please, let us have this happiness for as long as we can. I think we have earned it, and that we deserve it." And then I was done talking, Logan leaned down to kiss me on the top of my head, I closed my eyes and enjoyed every second of it.

Jean pulled Scott away, he was muttering about Xavier not being happy with this, but it was becoming apparent that his outrage was coming more from within, whatever its true nature. Kurt offered Storm his arm, to take her back inside to the party, which left Logan and I alone.

"You're not angry with the things that I said are you Logan?"

"Naw, you put it a lot better than I would have. For a minute there I thought I was gonna haveta punch Scooter." It was funny to me how he reverted back to his more colloquial English mannerisms at times of anger, and times of stress.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you didn't have to hurt anyone." I changed tack completely. "So, you and Kurt planned this out eh? You had to know Scott was going to freak out."

"Yeah, I figured he might, but it was time, and I promised you."

"And you always keep your promises."

"That I do Marie. Did you want to go back inside, or did you want to call it a night?"

"I'd like to dance with you some more Logan. Besides, it'll drive Scott nuts." My grin mimicked his.

"Now there's girl after my own heart." And we kissed again.


	15. Chapter 15

Another quick sound byte

Part 15

I had been expecting it, but even when the summons came I was nervous. Xavier had sent one of the younger students to find me just as I was finishing my lunch. The news of what had transpired the last evening had made its way through the school like wildfire, though I couldn't say if the students' attitudes towards me had changed yet. Perhaps their fear of me might come less now from my powers, than from the fact that my lover could easily tear them to ribbons. The thought did not disturb me as much as it might once have, which was curious.

I knocked politely on Xavier's office door, and it swung open for me. I had half expected to be not only facing the Headmaster, but Scott as well. It was as if, in my apprehension I could almost smell him. But it was only Xavier. He motioned for me to sit across the desk from him, which I did, trying to prepare myself for his questions.

"First off Rogue, allow me to wish you a Happy Birthday, even if it is one day late." His rich accent made the gesture seem all the more grand, as if it was the Prince himself offering the congratulations.

"Thank you," I managed to stumble out.

"I hear I missed some excitement at your party though?" Ok, now it was out in the open.

"Let me apologize for that sir, I had no intention of having any of what took place happen." I was stumbling again over my words.

"I imagine you had absolutely no idea what was going to transpire my dear, at least to hear the accounts from the others who have been in to see me already."

Ok, so who had already been in to defend my honor? It really wasn't hard to guess.

"Logan and Kurt have both been to see me and asked that I place the blame for everything that occurred squarely on their shoulders." Ah, truly my two real life princes; Kurt must have been rubbing off on me.

"Scott, however," – ah, here it came- "has raised some valid concerns, most of which I believe I have dealt with already, although whether to his satisfaction or not is yet to be seen."

So, the professor was at least partially on my side, this was good.

"You are an adult Rogue, and as such you have every right to make your own choices, and I respect that right. But I hope you will not mind if myself or your other teachers offer you their advice when they feel it necessary." I nodded ascension, so far so good. "I agree with Logan's assessment that he is not really your teacher any longer. Everyone trains with Logan because he is an expert at what he does. The age difference could be another matter, but as you well know, there aren't many people around who actually are Logan's age. And that really is all semantics, don't you agree?" I nodded again. "I guess it comes down to just a few simple things then Rogue. If I was your father I suppose that I mightn't be happy with your choice, probably for a number of reasons, but I'm not. I am someone else charged with your protection, and I cannot think of a man better suited to be at your side than Logan. I only ask that you two pay mind to the comfort and sensibilities of the other residents of the school. If you find that you need more privacy we can look to changing your living arrangements."

Had he just offered what I thought he had? I sat in silence for another moment.

"Professor? Does this mean we have your blessing?"

"Did you need it Rogue?"

"It would mean a great deal to me." I found myself really believing that it would, even if I had felt moments of anger towards him. He was still the closest thing I had to a father.

"Then you certainly will have it. But tell me Rogue if you don't mind confiding in me, do you love him?"

"Yes. With everything I have in my heart."

"Have you told him?"

"Not yet."

"Perhaps you might consider it my dear. I will tell you now that I have noticed a change in Logan over these last few months. He has seemed much more content than I have been used to seeing. Perhaps you needn't fear telling him."

I blushed, "Thank you professor." I stood to leave.

"I have noticed a change in you as well Rogue. It has been a pleasure to see you with more 'confidence' of late." I got the impression that he might have wanted to phrase it differently for some reason; and that thought would haunt me for a few hours, but I hardly ever got compliments, so I took it happily and left.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Part of me expected to find Logan in my room packing up my belongings to move me into his. But that was not the case, though he had been there, there was an envelope waiting for me on my pillow.

'I had to run into town to help out an acquaintance with a little gang problem. Nothing to worry about. I'll be back soon. L. '

Well I guess I was going to have some time to myself for a while. It had been raining that day, and things were a bit dreary, and I actually drifted off while lying on my bed, holding Logan's letter in my hand.

The nightmares came on quickly. I found myself in a muddy trench, I think I was wearing army greens, but it was hard to tell under the layer of filth. My hands were bare, but caked with dirt, and they were clutching a rifle, gleaming bayonet affixed to the end of the barrel. 'Always keep your weapon clean, even if you aren't', someone's voice echoed that order in my head. I felt the uncomfortable metal helmet sliding down over my brow, digging into my skin, and I felt the weight of the field pack on my weary shoulders. Everything was silent; we were waiting for orders, waiting to see the faces of the enemy as they stepped into the no man's land, which separated our foxholes from theirs.

Expanses of barbed wire fences rose out of the muck, craters from artillery shelling, scattered debris, that was the land we were fighting for: one wasted foot at a time. It was worthless land for anything now, except killing each other on. It would never grow food again, there would be nothing there for animals to graze on, no trees for the birds; it would be a dead zone, a place were people would come to lay flowers and feel their blood run cold. Forever a place of misery, flooded with the memories of those of us who left our humanity there.

When orders came, they came quickly, and we threw ourselves over the dirt walls, guns pointed ahead, screaming, not words but emotions. Our enemy approached from their side. We all knew the range of our weapons and would drop to our knees to fire, bodies would fall, and those who had not been felled would continue the charge, the muck sucking our boots in up to the ankles. A slow, but emotionally charged progression into futility, until I was face to face with my enemy, and until I thrust my bayonet into his chest; before he could do the same to me. He fell, his helmet rolling away, and I stared into a face I knew too well.

It was not blue, nor furry, but it was Kurt's face never the less, and I had killed him, and I could do nothing but stare at the blade which stood in his chest, and open my mouth to scream.

Then there was shock and I found myself caught between two worlds as a mouth pressed down on mine, and hands shook my shoulders gently, and I struggled to bring myself back to consciousness, finally opening my eyes to Logan. He had drawn me to his lap where I lay limply, my arms and legs still feeling weighted down by the dream.

Outside it was dark, and I registered the sound of the rain still beating on my window, and I heard Logan's voice, far away but becoming closer.

"Marie! You're having a nightmare, wake up, it's just a dream." I was able to come back to myself, and accept the next kiss gladly.

I could feel under my fingertips the tension in his shoulders as he held me, but it was relaxing as I came back to him.

"Logan," I spoke breathlessly as if I had really been running across the battlefield, "thank you." He hugged me very tightly.

"You're not supposed to have nightmares like that Marie. You scared the hell out of me. I knocked on your door, called you name, you didn't answer, and when I let myself in you were laid out on the bed, stiff and tense, I could barely see your chest move. I thought that you'd been drugged or that some telepath had messed with you until I saw your eyes flickering. It took forever to bring you back."

"I'm sorry." It was all I could think of to say. He continued to hold me, with a desperation in his grasp. "I'm ok now."

"Would you tell me what it was about?"

"I think I was in Passchendale, I was a soldier, and I killed Kurt with my bayonet, it was horrible. It felt so real, like I could feel the drag on my boots from the mud, and the netting inside my helmet scraping my skin. I just don't know Logan, I just, I guess the movie just stuck with me or something, I don't know." I was still trying to sort it all out in my head.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't be teaching you this stuff, about killing with knives and trench warfare. You don't need to know that. That's my job, to protect you."

"You have to teach me this stuff Logan, I can't just stand back and let you fight all my battles, I can't ignore reality, and you wouldn't, " oh God I wanted to say 'love me' right there, "you wouldn't want me to be any other way. I intend to fight alongside you Logan, and I intend to live a good long life, and to grow old with you. Nightmares be damned."

"Ah Marie," and he kissed me again.

"Now, what smells so nice?" Now that I had my senses back I had realized that my room was filling with the odor of spices.

"Japanese food." He replied, "That friend I had to go help runs a Japanese Restaurant. Every so often some new gang whelp shows up expecting some kind of tribute for his 'protection', so I pop in to speak with him and reinforce that the place is already quite protected. It only takes one visit, and then his wife insists on making me some dinner. So, I brought it home, do you know how to use chopsticks?"

"I'm sure you could teach me."

"Or I could just feed you." An evil smile crossed his face. I was up for that.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

It rained for another three days before stopping, and just before many of the younger residents of the mansion went completely crazy. The Danger Room had been booked from sunrise to sunset for games of tag: x-style, and training sessions. Logan had moderated some, but Scott had been asked to chaperone quite a few as well, perhaps the students were choosing their sides. I knew, that with the probable exception of Logan, that I was the last person that Scott wanted to see, so I stayed well out of his way, though I couldn't help but be bothered by the thought that he harbored any anger towards me.

When the rain had ceased, and the grounds had dried somewhat in the sunshine Logan suggested that we go for a walk after my session with Dr. Grey. We were trying to be respectful of Xavier's request, and were trying not to make a show of our affection in the common areas.

Dr. Grey and I wrapped up, and since her office door was closed for our session I had hoped to have a moment to ask her about Scott.

"Is Professor Summers very angry with me right now Dr. Grey?" She looked at me with a sad softness in her eyes.

"No Rogue, he really isn't. There are much deeper issues there between himself and Logan that have made what happened affect him so badly."

I didn't ask any more about the specifics, but I appreciated her candor with me.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"Just give it time, everything will settle itself out again. But it is really sweet that you've offered."

"Maybe I could bake him some cookies or something?"

"I'm sure he would appreciate that. He likes peanut butter."

I left it at that, figuring I could get down to the kitchen in the next few days to make up a batch. Logan was waiting for me just outside the door, and we headed out, through the quad, into the forest. Once deep enough inside he took my gloved hand in his; something we had decided not to do inside. His strength made me smile, as did the knowledge of the comfort that the simple gesture brought us both. He stopped walking and drew me into an effortless embrace and brushed my mouth with his. I would never have expected such a tender, romantic gesture from the rough around the edges man who was holding my hand, if I hadn't felt the fear in him as he had held me after my nightmare.

"We should talk about moving in together Marie." Neither of us had spoken about the possibility yet. I nodded at him and we continued walking, deeper into the trees.

"You're being awfully quiet Marie, are you ok with the idea?"

"Yeah Logan, I am, really ok with it."

"Good." He held my hand tighter, and pushed a branch out of the way so we could pass.

"You won't mind having girl stuff in your room?"

"Naw, so long as you come along with it."

"Ok, I'll get everything together tonight and we can move it."

"Good."

We walked along a bit further, happily silent with our pact, maybe another two or three minutes, carefully picking our way over the deadfall. With Logan, even a simple walk could be a test, to see how soundless we could be. I loved it. But then he came to a sudden stop, and when he turned his face to me I could see that his expression was deadly serious. My own smile faded.

He motioned for us to drop, and I went into a crouch. He held up four fingers, and pointed to his left. Oh God, there were people in the forest, people he didn't recognize. I slipped my bag off my shoulders and drew out my knives. I took them practically everywhere I went. The smile on his face was glorious. I fastened the straps around my wrists and clasped the handles as he had taught me. Then I followed him noiselessly through the growth to come up and flank whoever was there.

We didn't speak a word, but I followed his gestures to finally see four men in camouflage creeping towards the mansion, nearly as quietly as us. They all carried automatic weapons. Their purpose was obvious. We crept as close as we could without immediately alerting them. One wink from Logan, and a gesture to the one I should take, and the air was split with the sound of his claws. The 'snickt' caused them all to wheel about, but it was too late. My daggers took down the farthest one on the right, while Logan took two on the left with his blades. The last standing was in the process of aiming his weapon at Logan when I leapt at him, and thrust the daggers into his back. His weapon discharged into the forest floor and the automatic gunfire echoed through the trees. That would certainly alert everyone at the mansion to the danger. Logan grabbed my wrist and pulled me backwards towards where the soldiers must have come from. The gunfire would also alert any other people in the forest to the fact that they had been discovered.

As we ran towards where Logan suspected our target would be I heard further gunfire and familiar sounds of Scott's lasers, and Storm's lightening. Good, the others were taking up the fight now as well. Logan and I stopped at the edge of the forest, looking into the fields, which bordered the School's property. We could see three troop transports, and one other vehicle, which looked like a cross between an RV and a transport truck. There were a few guards around the vehicles. Logan whispered into my ear, directions, which were too hard to convey with signs.

"I'll take out the guards, you go around and sort out whatever that other truck thing is." He kissed me quickly, "Be careful, and call to me if you run into trouble."

"I will, good luck."

He went around to the left, and I to the right. I heard the commotion behind me, but just as I had done in the paintball game, I didn't look back. A few soldiers with conventional weapons; that was nothing for the Wolverine.

I crept around the RV thing, and finding a door ajar I peered in and listened. What I saw made me shiver. Inside, the vehicle was outfitted like an ambulance of sorts, there were six, eight gurneys, complete with restraints and complex monitoring equipment scattered about. There were two men inside, also in camouflage, with their backs turned to the door I was watching at. The implications of the vehicle were not hard to ascertain. I felt the anger rising in my blood, stoked by the fear, which still rested in my core, the fear for my life. I threw the door open, blades outstretched in my hands. The first man to rush towards me likely had no idea who or what I was; just some girl in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, hair drawn back in a ponytail. The gloves should have given him a clue, but he had precious little time to form the thought as I crossed the blades in front of me, and pulled them to slash at his chest. The adamantium cut flesh, ribs and sternum, and likely his heart, he dropped without another breath. The second man had watched the preceding seconds, fumbling for his sidearm, but I launched myself at him before he could free it from its holster. I had a blade pressed against his chest and he froze. I let my left dagger drop, to swing from my wrist as I brought that hand to his face, grasping at it with all the rage I felt. I turned his head away from me. He was not worth the kiss it would take to steal his memories, and I allowed my bare mouth to light on his neck. He was human, and the shock of my bare skin froze him instantly, and his memories and life force were mine in seconds. I saw every order he had been given, every target, and every expendable mutant. Logan burst in to see me, seemingly feeding on the man like an animal. I let the body drop. He stared at me, unsure of what he had seen. I think he might have expected to see blood on my face, but I hadn't bitten the man. Though there was blood on me, from the first three kills.

"We have to get back to Xavier Logan, I have to tell him, show him what these people meant to do."

Logan was looking around at the gurneys; it was as obvious to him as it had been to me, they had intended to take some of us alive.

"We have to destroy this thing."

I nodded.

"Get out, find the gas tank and wait for me."

I heard his claws, shearing off the tops of any high-pressure cylinders he could see. I had no idea what gases might be inside, but it was a safe bet that at least some were flammable. He slammed the door behind us. He had thought to rip a sheet from one of the gurneys. How kind of them to provide us with a wick.

I punctured the gas tank with a dagger; Logan soaked the rag, and then lit it as we ran. The explosion followed us by mere moments as we re-entered the forest and ran for the mansion, silence forgotten.

There were half dozen soldiers tied up back to back in the quad, surrounded by Storm and Scott. Jean was shadowing Xavier nearer the periphery as we approached, stained with blood and sweat.

"Jean! " I shouted, needing her attention and forgetting all propriety. "You and Xavier need to see into my mind, you need to see what I have seen!" I stopped in front of them and felt Jean enter my mind, she was rougher in her panic than Xavier. I showed them every memory I had stolen. The man I had killed was human; I would only have the memories for an hour or so.

'Primary Targets, Xavier, Dr. Grey, Rogue, Storm. Secondary Targets, Wolverine, Pryde. Kill the rest, leave no one alive then burn the place to the ground.' I dropped to my knees in the grass. They were going to kill them all, the children, my friends. I know that Jean and Xavier could feel my anger, and I didn't care. I felt Logan's hands on my shoulders, and I was able to stand, and face them all.

"Who ordered this Charles!?" It was Logan's voice. Jean was already circling the bound men, driving into their thoughts for the answers we needed.

"We will find out Logan." I don't know how he could possibly have kept his voice so measured, he should have been outraged, his mind should have been seeking out these answers, and throwing forth revenge.

"The immediate threat is over." Jean announced. "There is no one else alive here except these men." She motioned to the ones in front of her.

Scott's voice came over the din next, issuing orders.

"Logan! Take Kurt and Bobby out into the woods, collect up the rest of the bodies!" Logan squeezed my shoulders.

"They left Troop carriers on the other side of the woods, we'll take them there." The men departed.

I felt Xavier back inside my mind, searching for anything else I might have taken from the man to give him a clue as to who was behind this attack. When he pulled back I could have sworn that he looked at me oddly. Perhaps he was shocked by the fact that I had killed four men so easily.

"Storm, Rogue, take the students inside, calm everyone down as best you can."

Why he had given this job to me I didn't know, people weren't generally calm around me. But I did as I was told and we got everyone into the dinning room, and I went in search of something to feed everyone, figuring that would keep me from making anyone feel worse. I heard a little voice behind me.

"Miss Rogue, what's happening?"

He might have been twelve; I think he was called Michael. I wanted to look into his eyes and just lie to him, and tell him that it was nothing, and that the X-Men and Professor Xavier would take care of everything, but I couldn't. I saw the look in his eyes, the haunted depth that I recognized from the mirror.

"Some very nasty people tried to take some of us away. But we stopped them."

"You and Professor Logan?"

"All of us did."

"Did they want to take you away Miss Rogue?"

"Yeah they did hon."

"Why?" Damn, but this little one had a lot of questions.

"Because they think they can use me to hurt other mutants."

"But you wouldn't do that would you?"

"Nope. " He looked at me oddly for a few moments and then threw his arms around my waist to hug me. I hadn't expected that, and I was still covered in blood. I put my hand on top of his head. "Don't worry, you're safe here, they aren't coming back. Now help me get some juice and cookies out for everyone ok?"

He seemed pleased with the task, and I didn't mind the little lie too much. In the back of my mind I knew things were never going to be the same around here again.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

Nine of us were crowded into Xavier's study. We had managed to calm the nerves of the younger students, not so much our own however. Logan and I were hanging back near the doors while Xavier finished up a phone call to some private military contractor he dealt with. Logan leaned over to me; he had been holding my hand since he had returned from removing all traces of the incursion into our land.

"You know we're going to have to leave don't you?" he asked me. I knew. I had known since I first touched the mind of that wretched fanatic. I nodded, not looking at Logan, pursing my lips together stoically, trying to reign in the mixed emotions that threatened violence or tears. Only a few hours ago we had been talking about me moving into his room, and now we were going on the run, leaving everything behind except each other.

The Professor hung up the phone, and we all; Storm, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Bobby and Logan and myself focused our attention on him.

"The troop transports were stock, they could have come from anywhere, but the medical vehicle is another matter: it was purchased by a militia group, likely on the orders of someone else; but it was quite expensive and specialized by Rogue's description which she shared with us. It may take a few days or weeks of research to track the funds used, but my friends expect that it can be traced."

There were a few sighs of relief around the room, but not from Logan and myself.

"I do not think that there is an immediate threat of another assault in the near future, but never the less I have arranged for further surveillance equipment to be added around the grounds." Scott nodded, agreeing completely with Xavier's assessment. Logan did not.

"Rogue and I are leaving." He announced to the group.

"What?" The question was Jean's.

"We're leaving, as soon as we can get our gear packed, tonight."

"Don't you think you might be over reacting Logan?" Scott asked.

"No, I don't think so." Logan was trying really hard to keep from losing his cool; I could see it in the tendons, tightening across his shoulders.

"It's one attack Logan, not even the first one against us here, and a poorly organized one at that. Who is to say we would not have had exactly the same outcome even if you and Rogue hadn't raised an early alarm."

"I don't want to get into it Scott." But Scott couldn't leave it alone.

"We can protect her better here, all of us."

"No, you can't Scott. " His voice had started even, but it didn't last, "You don't understand everything that's going on here, don't presume to." Logan took a deep breath, clenching his teeth, the fur was going to fly, I knew it when he stood and dropped my hand.

"You don't know what you've done here. All due respect Charles, the school was a great idea, when nobody knew what we were doing here, but we might as well have a target painted on the roof. You've got a clutch of very powerful mutants here, housed together, what a simple target we make. One mother f'ing bomb and we're all dead and then there's no one to protect the world from the bad guys! If you had any sense you'd take your beautiful wife, Scott, and half of these kids and set up somewhere else, somewhere quiet, and keep a bloody low profile. Then, if the next attack takes out this place, at least some of us will survive to fight again." No one else dared speak; I stood to stand beside Logan.

"They will come back, eventually, and I am not going to wait around for it. I will not let them have Rogue! And I will protect her before anyone else around here; I won't be any use to your team because I will not leave her behind. I love her."

He said it, out loud, to everyone. I had known it in my heart, but to finally hear it made my heart sing, amidst all the terror and fear.

"It wasn't just Rogue they were after Logan."

"You really don't understand Scott." Now it was my quiet voice, and, bless them, they all stopped to listen to me.

"I am the weak link Scott. They wanted Jean and Charles and Storm only so that I could be used against them." His eyebrows rose, not grasping the truth right then. "They would have broken me, with drugs, with their own telepaths, with torture, likely to Logan and Kitty. And once broken they would have used me to take Jean and Xavier. What a weapon they would have then. Arguably two of the most powerful telepaths in the world, linked in to so many mutant minds, now all controlled in my body and mind. With that power it would only take a thought to kill." Understanding finally dawned in everyone in the room. "I wouldn't have the power to stop them from doing whatever they wanted; I'm not as strong as Jean and Xavier. " I was going to cry, and it didn't matter. "Today I killed four people, I don't know how many more died in the woods and back at the trucks. I don't want anyone else to die because of me, so I have to leave. They can't use me if they can't find me." Logan had pulled me into his side; the sobbing was making me shake. "And if they do find us, I know, because he loves me, and because I love him, that Logan will have the strength to kill me rather than let me be taken. And I know that none of you could do that. Xavier, please, erase any trace of us from Cerebro, so if this place does fall, that no one can use the device to track us. And let us go." My voice faded, and silence overtook the room.

"As you wish child. But there is something else you need to know. I doubt that Cerebro could track you now anyways. It is something that I have suspected for a few weeks, but which I could not be sure of until today, when you let me into your mind. Your engrams have changed, it would seem that your patterns have been imprinting from Logan's." I looked at Xavier with shock.

"There is no need to be worried, there has been no harm to Logan, nor will there be. Your relationship seems to have been the catalyst for the change, your proximity to each other. Indeed, there may be a great benefit in this, because you can think just as he does, and there can be no greater skill in a partner." For the first time in many hours we both were able to wear small smiles.

"You will always have a home here, both of you. And I hope that you will return to us someday. Where will you go?"

"We can't tell you, but rest assured, I have had enough of the cold and the rain, so it's going to be someplace warm, for a change." Logan took my hand, and no one stopped us as we left the room, closing the doors behind us.

"Why did you tell them we were going some place warm?" He asked me.

"Because it will be the last thought in their minds if someone gets to them. And we are going someplace totally opposite to that." He smiled at me.

"Glad you've got the brains in this operation Marie." And we stopped to kiss in the hallway; it didn't matter about sensibilities anymore. "I'm sorry I had to say that stuff in front of everyone there, like that. It should have been nicer for you to hear it."

"Then tell me again, alone, right here."

"I love you Marie."

"I love you too Logan." He brought his face to mine again, and kissed me, properly, desperately, our tongues tasting each other again, arms wrapping ourselves together, shutting out, for a moment, everything else in the hallway, and everything else in our heads.

"Let's get cleaned up and packed partner."

"I'll meet you in your room in an hour my love." And I left him in the hall to run to my room, to toss everything that was important to me into my duffle bags, and finally shed the blood soaking clothing I was wearing.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

Before dropping the clothes in the garbage I used them to clean off my blades, for the time being it would have to suffice. Then I tossed on my robe and threw myself towards the shower, running the water far too hot, but needing to wash away the reality of killing, and the reality of how my mind was changing. I didn't have time at that point to really grasp everything that Xavier had said; and at least with that, I also didn't have time to second guess myself.

I was just pulling on a clean shirt when there came a soft knock at my door; I called for whomever it was to come in. The door opened slowly, it was Kurt. He looked at me as I straightened my collar, and then looked at the bags on my bed, half filled.

"So you really are leaving?"

All the composure I had worked on in the shower, in the frenzy of dumping things out of my drawers was lost in the terrible sadness of his words and the deep yellow eyes, that no longer shone.

"Oh God Kurt." I threw my arms around him without fear, and I started crying again. I don't know how I had any tears left. I felt his arms come around me too. Things could have been so different for us, but for Logan being sent by Xavier to teach me I would have likely, could have likely fallen for Kurt. The discovery that I could touch his skin without harm because of the fur had brought the thought of intimacy to my mind more than once. But for the threats, which had brought me to Logan, Kurt and I could have found ourselves a couple; after all, we shared the connection of being outsiders as much as Logan and I did; with the exception of being hunted. All that came crashing down on me in that instant I held him. I loved Logan with all my heart, but Kurt was my friend, and I had to leave him behind. "I'm sorry Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"I am sorry too Rogue." He let me go and stepped back. I wiped the tears from my face. He was holding out a paper to me. I took it. "I asked the computer gentlemen to set up two email accounts for us. If you log in this way," and he pointed to instructions on the paper, "it will scramble your ISP address so no one can track what computer you're using. The addresses are on a public domain, so we can blend in with all the other traffic, and they can't be traced back to the mansion. I know you probably won't have a computer wherever you finally settle, but even beaches have Internet cafes. Maybe you could drop me a line once in awhile to let me know you are ok?" I nodded at him, knowing that if I opened my mouth I probably wouldn't get out a proper sentence anyways. "And if you study you could write to me in German even."

I threw my arms around him again, "I promise, I'll find a way, and I'll study, and we'll come back someday. This isn't goodbye Kurt, I promise." I folded the paper carefully and placed it in my backpack so I wouldn't lose it.

"I'll check it every night." I had no doubt he would, but I hoped that the memory of me would fade after a few weeks, and that he wouldn't torture himself with it. "And if you need help, I'll be there. Is this everything?" He motioned around at my bed.

"Yup."

"Let me help you put it together mein freund." And so he did, packing more carefully than I. There wasn't much. Once I zipped up the last bag I stood to look at him, he was staring at me too. He opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him.

"Please don't say it Kurt. This is already killing me." He said nothing. "Walk me to Logan's room?" I asked. He smiled and grabbed up my last bag.

"Perhaps in another place, in another time Rogue?" He let the thought pass into the ether.

"Marie, my real name is Marie, Kurt." I and closed the door to my room.

Logan's door was ajar, and I pushed it open. He was finishing up his own packing. I noticed that he had taken down the pictures from his dresser, and he was wrapping them in his tee shirts to protect the glass.

"Hey darlin'" he had seen Kurt behind me as we entered, "Oh good, Kurt, I need to talk to you too." I put my bags down on the floor, and headed into the bathroom to gather up the few things of mine I had left there. I heard them speaking.

"This is my cell phone Kurt, it's paid up for at least the next six months. I have some friends in town who sometimes call me if they have problems. I'd really appreciate it if you'd check in on them for me; their numbers are in there. They don't much mind mutants, and they'll probably love you."

"I'll take over the bills so the number stays the same. If you guys ever need anything just call, I can round up the cavalry." Apparently he watched cowboy movies as well.

"Danke mein freund." Logan clapped him on the shoulders.

"I would come with you if you asked."

"Thanks for the offer Kurt, but I need you here, to look after the X-Men and the young ones, and to be our lifeline. And try to keep Scott out of trouble too will yah?"

Kurt grinned and nodded.

"Thanks for everything." Logan had picked up our bags, "we'll see each other again." And he stuck out his hand to Kurt; they shook. Then he took my hand and we headed down the hall to the garage, Kurt didn't follow us.

There was no one waiting for us in the garage, and we stowed our bags in the back of the cab and got ourselves arranged in the truck. Before he started it though, Logan leaned over to me, trying to smile, and kissed me, pushing his tongue into my mouth, I wrapped gloved fingers around the back of his head and pulled myself to him. We kissed till the spark separated us.

"Are you ready Marie?"

"Let's get out of here my love."

He fired up the ignition and we pulled away from the mansion, into the night. I found out later that the X-Men had watched us leave from the windows in Xavier's study, and that Jean had cried for us.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for all the nice emails about the story, I'd love to hear where everyone is from. There's more to come, I just have to get it from my journal to the laptop.

Some Happy stuff for awhile.

Ciao!

Part 20

About a hundred miles from the Canadian border; miles, I'd have to start thinking in metric now, Logan stopped to place a phone call at a fast food restaurant. Just the thought of food turned my stomach, Logan however seemed able to eat anything. I sipped at a cup of tea as we got back on the road, but he threw back a coke. I stayed pretty quiet, which I think was starting to unnerve him.

"What's running around in your mind right now Marie?" A penny for your thoughts, Logan style.

"Bunch of stuff I guess?"

"Want to share?"

Quite a different Logan than on our first road trip together; he wouldn't have cared then if I'd said two words back to back, now he wanted to know about my feelings. I stopped the train of thoughts in my head, wondering if they were mine or his.

"Scared I guess."

"About running?"

"No, not really, maybe more about Xavier said."

"Bout you starting to think like me?"

"Yup."

"It could be a really good thing Marie, like he said, easier to anticipate what I'm going to do."

"Guess I'm just worried about losing myself."

"Were you sad at leaving the school behind?"

"Yes."

"Were you sad about leaving Kurt?"

"Yes." I wondered where this was going.

"Is your gut still in knots about Scott being mad at you?"

Damn that Jean, she had spoken to Logan. "Yes."

"Then there's pretty much no way you're turning into me, 'cause I seriously don't give a damn about Scott being pissed or not."

I started to laugh, ok, he had made a good point.

"I'm gonna bet that any part of my brain you have in there is only gonna come out when you need it; like when we have to fight, or when you're pissed at me."

"I can't imagine being angry at you Logan."

"Oh just wait, I'm sure I'll come up with something that pushes you over the edge of your tolerance."

Now he was laughing, and things didn't seem quite so deadly serious any longer. I figured I might be able to convince myself that this was just the vacation we had talked about, and that we hadn't left everything behind.

"Things are going to be ok Marie, I promise."

"I know Logan."

"Why don't you get a bit of sleep, I'll wake you when we get to the border."

I must have dozed off finally because the next thing I remember was Logan rubbing my shoulders to wake me. A customs officer was motioning us to roll down the window. Logan handed him a leather wallet I had never seen before, the officer flipped it open, I saw the flash of a badge of sorts.

"Yes sir, they're waiting for you inside, just pull around." And he tipped his hat at me, "Miss." Wow, we must be in Canada I thought.

Logan helped me down from the truck and we went into the office. Two men in dark suits were waiting for us.

"Morning Sir." They were addressing Logan, "Miss." Oh, I could get used to this. "Here are the papers you asked for, and the plates." One handed over two large manila envelopes, and Logan took them.

"Thanks very much, tell Steven I said thanks, and you can tell Alpha that I'll try to stay out of their hair." I had no idea who or what he was talking about, I just played along and muttered my own small thanks. Then we were back in the truck.

"What was all that about?"

"The Canadians like me for some reason, and they tend to be a bit less stressed about mutants, hell, about most everything it seems. Maybe it's the beer." He chuckled to himself, "Or the Tim Horton's coffee. I work for the government from time to time, and hey, I am a native son. Open the envelopes."

I tore into the larger, Alberta license plates for the truck fell out. The second one was more interesting. There were two Canadian Passports at the top. I opened the first.

"James Hudson." I read out loud.

"It's a name I had a long time ago." Well this was starting to explain the phone call he had made. I opened the second one. "Marie Hudson."

"I hope that's ok with you Marie, using my last name and all." He seemed hesitant.

"Looking like we're married is probably a good idea." I don't know if that was quite the answer he was expecting. "I mean we'll be acting the part I guess." I wasn't pushing this train of thought any further. I examined the rest of the contents. Drivers Licenses for us both, Social Insurance Cards, Health Cards, a wad of Canadian money too, damn it looked funny, all colored, too much like monopoly money I figured.

"Check and make sure the bills aren't sequential will you?"

I thumbed through them, they weren't even close, and most were pretty well used and worn.

"Seems ok, but I thought you said the Canadians liked you?"

He laughed, "old habits."

We stopped at the side of the road once we were well clear of the border and Logan swapped out the plates, shredding the old ones with his claws and casting them deep into the roadside brush.

"So where are we headed?"

"Where did you want to go?" I didn't think that it was going to be that simple, but it was nice that he asked.

"North? Some place with trees and mountains, and glacier streams, and maybe a little cottage in the middle of nowhere, with a fireplace."

"And a bear rug in front of it," he added, "that I can lay you down on and make love to you on?" I saw his eyebrow go up in hope.

The image was pleasant, that's for certain. "Better be a big bear so I don't get cold on the floor."

"Who says you'll be on the bottom."

Now this was getting fun.

"And I want a little porch I can sit on, with a bug zapper for the black flies." I had looked them up. "And I want to watch the sunrise from one side of the house, and the sunset from the other. Oh, and indoor plumbing, absolutely have to have that."

"Anything else?"

I thought for a moment, "a big bed, with a feather duvet, and candles around the bedroom."

"So we can burn the place down?"

"So I can be all romantic with you Logan. Or should I start calling you James?"

"I hope you'll always call me Logan, it gives me shivers to hear you say it." Wow, I hadn't expected that.

"You're always going to be my Logan." I put a hand on his arm as he drove.

"And you're always going to be my Marie. Why don't we stop in the next town and get a motel so we can both get some rest, and maybe a proper breakfast?"

It was probably closer to lunch, but it sounded good to me.


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

I don't know what Canadians would call it, but it was a cheap roadside motel just clear of the last city we'd passed. We chose it because it had a little café attached, and a few rigs parked outside, and I was finally hungry. The laughter of the last few kilometers: see I was adapting, had helped to ease the tension I was feeling, the sunlight of the new day had also helped.

We ate and then retired back to the room, Logan wanted to take a shower and I just shed my jeans, gloves and shirt and crawled under the covers. I was asleep before he shut the water off. I know he had slept, or at least rested for a few hours because I had felt his warmth beside me, even though he'd settled himself on top of the sheet. I woke when I felt him rustling.

"Hi," I smiled at him.

"Hi," he replied, how terribly normal and benign of us. "Did you want to get up?" I pouted a little bit.

"Oh, it's so warm and cozy in here, do I have to?"

"Nope." He reached his hands out to me, over top of the sheet and began to rub my stomach.

"I see." I pulled my arms up beneath the sheet and wrapped them around his back as he slithered on top of me.

"You brought the blanket right?"

"Of course, on the top of my backpack, along with the other things."

"Mind if I grab them?"

I laughed at him and cocked one eyebrow impishly, "well, I suppose we are on our honeymoon aren't we?" He had rolled off the bed and was rummaging through my pack, he laughed back.

"Oh no hon, this ain't the honeymoon. When we do that, we'll do it right." I had closed my eyes again and allowed myself to reflect dreamily on his words, and then I felt him pulling the sheet away from me, to replace it with our blanket.

He hovered over me in those boxers he looked so hot in, and bent to kiss me. It was so easy to relax when he touched me, at least in the beginning. The sexual tension he aroused in me was so delicious. I loved having his body on me, and touching him. He was so strong, and the muscles that lay underneath his skin made me feel safe. We painted each other's bodies with fingertip paint strokes, moving towards the areas of greatest pleasure. It was a wonderful dance, coaxing each other out of our underwear, and Logan took the time, on that worn motel mattress, to use his hands to take my mind away from everything but us, and the dream of the cabin, which he repeated over to me, making it ours. The act itself became almost secondary to making this new connection between us, now on our own. We spent an hour just learning about each other again.

I hated not being able to slip into the shower with him afterwards, but I contented myself with reliving the memories of his joy, shared with me, and the new beginning that lay before us.

We left the motel, driving at night again, and headed northwest. I didn't know where we were going, but it didn't matter anymore. Every kilometer from the mansion served to deaden the pain of everything I had left behind there, and the sunrises were so beautiful out here.

Despite that fact that the Canadians had been thoughtful enough to provide me with a driver's license I had never actually driven, though I thought I understood the concept of the gearbox. I asked Logan if he wanted me to drive for a while. He looked at me sideways.

"I don't think so."

"Why not? It can't be that hard. Maybe I could just sit in your lap and you could clutch for me?" It was a double entendre; I had meant it that way.

"Honey if you sit in my lap we're gonna crash, 'cause I won't be clutchin' with the pedal." I laughed and wrinkled my nose at him. I reached out my left hand and dropped it quite deliberately on his lap. "Now what are you up to?" I deliberately pressed down with my fingers, tracing him through his jeans. "Now stop that." He looked at me sideways again, with a big grin on his face that said exactly the opposite.

"Will you teach me to drive when we get where we're going?"

"Of course." He was starting to grit his teeth and squirm just a bit as I increased the pressure of my touch. "But we're never gonna get there if you keep distracting me."

"Well I suppose you could just pull over and I could get it out of my system."

The rural routes we were travelling were pretty deserted, we made a quick stop, relatively speaking, and then got back underway. Logan had a lovely satisfied grin on his face for nearly fifty kilometers.


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

We had driven about three days straight, stopping for a few hours rest here and there, and for fuel and munchies. I was craving something healthy after all the bacon and egg breakfasts and hamburger dinners. The sun was an hour or two from setting when we pulled onto the main street of a tiny little town somewhere up north in the middle of nowhere. Though it seemed to me as if this might have been Logan's destination all along. I saw a post office, a Co-Op store, a diner and a bar. We parked, at an angle in front of the bar. It could have been any other little town, but something about it seemed to provoke a 'kind of right' feeling in my chest.

Inside the bar it was much as I had expected from the looks of the outside. Round wooden tables, scarred with water rings, and cigarette burns were surrounded by maple chairs with low arms and spindle backs that looked like you could kind of just sink into them and stay planted for a good few hours with a beer and a group of friends. In the back there was a pool table, in surprisingly good shape, I guess the guests here had respect for such things and that was a good thing. There was a jukebox, and a dart board too, but their proximity had probably led to a few injuries on those 'good' nights. The bar itself had plain wooden stools tucked up in front of it, an antique cash register at the back, flanked with a few sparce shelves of liquor bottles. And everywhere there were neon beer signs, and old promotional posters, and photos of men with their rods or rifles and their proud catches, immortalized for their bragging rights.

There were only a few people in the place when we came in, but everyone looked up with a smile, expecting a friend, smiles that did not immediately fade. I smiled back, Logan nodded and pulled a stool back from the bar for me to sit.

"Hi folks, what can I get for you?"

The bartender hobbled over to us from his perch behind the bar, he had a cane on his left hand and a visible walking cast on his left leg, just below the knee.

"Two pints of Canadian please." Logan ordered for us both, this was good, I was getting to have a drink finally. Canada was really growing on me,

"Sorry Friend, the keg is dry and the kid who's supposed to come in to help me hasn't shown up yet." There was ire in his voice, it must have been hard for someone like him, who looked to be a usually solid man, to have to rely on help to run his bar.

"Where do you keep them?" Logan was already sliding his stool back to stand.

"They're down in the cold cellar."

"Well why don't you just let me get it for you?" The man looked at Logan oddly, but shrugged his shoulders in ascention.

"Well sure, thanks mister."

Logan stuck out his hand as he rounded the bar, "James Hudson, and this is my wife Marie." He motioned at me and smiled. My heart practically flip flopped at that one.

"John Sinclair."

He showed Logan back to the steps which led downstairs and I heard Logan's voice from the depths.

"Need anything else while I'm down here?"

"Well if you don't mind we could probably use a keg of Labbats too."

I heard Logan's heavy footfalls coming back up, one keg in each hand.

"Damn." I heard John whisper.

Logan set them down and proceeded to crawl under the counter to switch out the taps.

"Hi." I stuck my hand out at John, my gloved hand. He looked at me a little funny, but he shook it anyways.

"You cold Marie?" he asked.

"No, not cold John, my hands just look kinda bad after the fire and I don't like to make people uncomfortable having to see the scars and all."

John got a smack on the arm from a much smaller woman who had come in from the kitchen.

"Hey Mare! What's that for?"

She looked at me to answer, "sorry about my husband, tact is one thing he was born without, well, that and the ability to judge the size of a stump when he's on the quad. Hi, I'm Mary." She stuck out her hand and shook mine with no hesitation. "Sorry to hear about your hands, that must be tough."

"Oh, I hardly think about it anymore." Which was becoming closer to the truth I thought to myself. Logan popped up from under the counter.

"And I see you've been around a keg or two in your lifetime young man."

Logan grinned at her, "one or two. Where did you want me to put the empties?"

"We keep them out back of the kitchen. Come on, I'll show you." Logan smiled at me again and picked up the two shiny jugs to follow Mary through the kitchen. When he returned John had drawn up two pints for us, waiting on the bar. Logan took a good healthy swig of his, I sipped a bit more gently.

"So what brings you two up this way?" John had dragged his stool over to face us at the bar; apparently we were interesting.

"Well I just got out of the service and Marie and I were thinking that it might be a good time to head out and start putting our lives together."

"You were in the military?"

"Yes sir." To prove Logan's point I pulled out his dog tags, which I still wore.

"What branch of the service?"

"Infantry, PPCLI." I had no idea what a P-P-C-L-I was, but it seemed to impress John to no end.

"Princess Pat's Canadian Light Infantry, impressive group of soldiers. So you were overseas?"

"Yes sir." That was true, Logan had fought overseas numerous times.

"Well that deserves a round on the house." And John poured him another beer, and then drew one for himself so he could toast the brave men and women of the armed forces. There was some positive sounding noise from the other patrons at that point, nothing quite like the American 'hoo-rah!' but no less patriotic.

"So we just packed up our gear from base and pointed the truck north, and here we ended up. Do you know if anybody's got a cabin for rent out here anywhere? Maybe someplace a bit private?"

"Be nice to have space to yourselves eh, after military life? You know, I think, maybe, Mare!" he hollered back to the kitchen, "is Hank still looking to rent his Mom's place out?"

Her voice answered back, "I think so."

"Can you give him a call and see?"

I would have wagered they'd been married a long time, communicating like that, and I wondered if Logan and I might ever get to the stage where we would do it too.

John turned back to us. "Hank had to finally move his mom into a senior's place, he just got too worried about her being out in the cabin by herself. Not that it's real far from town, but far enough that he couldn't always be running out to check on her, and her nearest neighbors were a good ten minute walk away. It's a nice little place, rustic a bit, but Hank made sure to get electricity and plumbing hooked up for her ages ago."

A voice broke in from the kitchen as Mary made her way back to the bar. "Hank says he'll be down in about thirty minutes, he's just finishing up dinner with the family. Oh, and speaking of dinner, tonight is pot-roast night, can I get you both a plate?"

It was possibly the best pot roast and roasted veggie dinner I had ever eaten. Mary was bringing out two slices of blueberry pie when Hank arrived, and he and Logan sat down over another beer to talk about the cabin. I spoke with Mary for a bit.

"So, is there anyone around here hiring?"

"Oh yeah, the mill is always looking for good strong men like your hubby there. I'll draw you out a map to get there in the morning, and the diner across the way opens at six for breakfast. Come to think of it, one of the girls in the office just had a baby, we had the shower the other weekend, if you're interested they might still be looking for payroll help and some bookkeeping."

I just couldn't get over how things were just falling into place for us.


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

Mary and John had been running the local for ten years, ever since he had retired from the mill. She told me as much by way of introduction, and then she settled in to get information from me, which would likely be disseminated to all the ladies of the town by morning. I suppose she was now in competition with Hank's wife, who would likely be pumping her husband for details once he returned home. I knew Logan had one ear cocked on what I was saying at all times, and we had briefly discussed how we were going to present ourselves, it had been one of our long distance conversations, of course I threw in the romantic parts on my own, I'm sure his back must have bristled at a few of them.

"I've know James for ages, I met him when he was in the service; he was actually the reason I decided to join up too, I've always looked up to him, and he made me feel really proud of the uniform; it was going to be my career. He was overseas when the accident happened." I held up my gloved hands a bit off the bar top. "It pretty much ended my career." And then I threw in the fancy part.

"I don't think he was ten minutes off the transport when he burst into my hospital room. Me bandaged from elbow to fingertips, in a fabulous green gown, and him still half smelling of the desert, quite a pair we were. I just remember how he had looked at me. Once he'd had the chance to clean up and do his debrief he came back to my room with the base chaplain in tow, and insisted that he marry us right then so his benefits would cover my treatments."

"What a sweet man." Mary practically cooed over my story.

"They offered him Colonel if he would take command of another mission overseas, but with me still recovering and all he decided to take his pension and we hit the road. And now here we are." I swear, Mary probably would have kissed him right there if she had felt she could get around the bar without being noticed. Within twenty four hours I figured every lady in town would know about the new white knight in their midst.

"That's not quite how I remember it darlin'." Logan had obviously finished talking with Hank and had slid himself back next to me. I smiled sweetly at him. "I seem to recall you threatening me if I took another commission."

I laughed; this story we were weaving was terribly fun. "I just didn't want to be without you ever again, can you blame me?"

"Women." Logan raised his eyebrows and shook his head for effect. "Are you ready to go? Hank here says he'll take us out to see the cabin right now."

Things just kept getting better for us. The cabin was perfect, secluded, with my porch out front and a big stone fireplace inside. There was a wee carport beside it, mostly stocked with split wood. Out back was a bit of green space that Logan and I were able to use for sparing, and the summer nights often heard the chimes of adamantium on adamantium blades. We had gone into town the next day, over to the mill where they had hired Logan on the spot, and even offered me two days a week to answer phones and do some book-keeping. We stopped in at the Post Office to make sure the ladies there knew who we were, and would make sure we got all the bills for the house tucked in our mail slot. The ladies who ran the office had already heard tell of Logan and had 'a couple of wee jobs if he didn't mind.' They always seemed to find a few chores for him to help out with when he stopped in. I suggested that perhaps he should start taking his shirt off when he moved something heavy, and he began coming home with home baked muffins along with the mail.

They also happened to have a computer there, for all the people who wanted to order things online, and they were only too happy to let me use it, because Logan would have to bring me into town to do so. I logged in with the precise keystrokes that Kurt had written out for me and we exchanged short emails, first in English and later in German, because I made it a point to study. He never told me about anything bad, but I couldn't imagine that things were that calm in the world we had left behind.

I continued to practice my mediation, trying to control the onset of my powers because there had been little accidents where someone had brushed past me and gotten a shock for it. I think the calm of the environment was actually helping me to focus a bit better.

By the end of the summer I had learned how to drive the truck and Logan had acquired an old Triumph motorcycle which he fixed up and started riding into work. We'd go into town Friday nights after work for dinner at the bar with Logan's friends from the mill, and with John and Mary. It seemed to be the place to be. Sometimes we played pool, he even danced with me some nights when 'good music' came up on the jukebox.

Come fall, Logan was off hunting with the men and we ended up with a freezer full of meat for the winter. He even taught me to shoot the rifle. As the cold settled in we lit up the fireplace at night and curled up in each other's arms enjoying the warmth and peace of our existence.

One night, just before Christmas I woke up before dawn with the most terrible pains in my gut. I stumbled into the bathroom and had to sit myself on the cold tile of the shower because I found that I couldn't stand. The cramping was a hundred times worse than any menstrual period I had ever had, and there was a lot of blood. When I realized what was happening I turned on the shower, which woke Logan up. He came in and couldn't help but see the pink stain around me as I sat under the running water in my nightshirt, doubled over, and gritting my teeth with each wave of pain. He was beside me in a second, in the shower, his clothes still on, getting soaked.

I hadn't known I was pregnant, my cycles had always been erratic, and missing one or two wasn't unusual for me. We had always used condoms but I guess we'd had a slip up somewhere along the way. He helped me get cleaned up, which couldn't have been pleasant, and get me into dry clothes, and back into bed, all the while comforting me and rubbing my back through each nauseating wave. I think that both of us were too shocked initially about the pregnancy to even feel sad, but as the reality hit me with the cramps I finally broke down in his arms and began sobbing. He held me, keeping himself strong for me, but I could feel the wracking grief through his breaths as I curled into his chest.

By mid morning the bleeding had mostly stopped and the physical pain with it, but I was really weak from everything, and I guess I must have looked frighteningly pale to Logan because he made an offer he never had before.

"Let me touch you so that you can take some of the healing power for a while." I agreed, as much for myself as for the need Logan had to see me whole as he grieved for our child. He lay beside me on the bed so that I would be able to easily push away from him before I hurt him.

He was so gentle in drawing my face to his, his lips were so soft and he was so afraid of hurting me. I darted my tongue out to touch his, needing that intimacy, and he joined me. In the back of my mind I was counting the seconds until we passed our safety point, but our kiss went on. I knew he had realized it too because he brought up his fingertips to rest on my cheek, and still no spark, still no draw on him. I put a bare hand out to capture his and we broke apart, staring at each other in shock. I put my hand out to touch him again, and I kissed him again till finally I became convinced of the obvious. He was immune to me somehow. I don't think he knew whether he should be happy or not; he had wanted so much to heal me, and now that was one gift he couldn't give me, yet it sat in the back of both of our minds that we were now free.

I can only guess, not being a doctor, or anything close, that it must have been the child we had lost. Logan's DNA had been integrated with mine, and had grown, if only for a little while within me, and my body now recognized him as self. What an incredible gift this child had given to the both of us with only the fact of its short existence. I began to cry, with happiness and with loss all at the same time, and Logan held me till I fell asleep finally.


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

Logan had gone into town to help out Mary at the tavern for a few hours, I had insisted. He had opened up to her about what had happened. Despite his rough exterior, when Logan is troubled you can read it on his face, and in those deep, dark eyes that take on an almost haunted look. He might not open up to many people about what is causing him pain, but he did to Mary, probably out of concern for me, and out of his frustration at not being able to help me himself.

He related to me that she had been very upset about the miscarriage, and had insisted, not only that he bring home a huge jar of her homemade soup for me, but also that we join in on their annual Christmas dinner at the tavern. Logan had felt guilty about it but there wasn't an easy way to say no to Mary, John had warned him. But, Logan had insisted on coming out on Christmas Eve Day to help move tables around and bring in the tree.

I was feeling much better, and after he had gone I got up and had a shower, and then I stripped the bed and threw everything in the laundry. I tidied for a while, opened some windows, lit the fireplace, and generally made the place comfortable again. Then I brushed out my hair, and left it long, the way he liked, and curled up on the couch to read while I waited for him to come home.

I heard the truck crunching up the snow covered, gravel driveway and I put the book down. He stomped his boots on the porch to clean them before coming in, like he always did and then the door opened.

"Hi." It almost sounded shy as I spoke it, and I stood to greet him, still clutching a blanket around me. I took a few steps towards him, in my bare feet.

"Hi." He answered me back, "how are you feel," he didn't finish the question as I let the blanket fall. I had put on the white gown Kitty had given me, the one I had been wearing the first time he came to me, back at the mansion. The look in his eyes told me that he recognized it immediately. I put my hands out to touch his face.

"I'm cold Marie."

"I don't care Logan." I pulled my face to his and kissed him. He shrugged out of his winter parka and let it drop to the floor carelessly. I pulled his shirt free of his waistband and slipped my arms up against his back as I pressed my body into his.

"Are you sure this is what you want Marie?" I looked into those haunted eyes, wanting so desperately to see the spark light up in them again.

"Make love to me Logan." He needed nothing else to sweep me into his arms and carry me to the bedroom.

He lay me down on the bed so gently, as if I was made of china, and tugged at the ribbon at my bosom, pulling it loose and urging me to let it slide off my skin. He tossed his shirt to the floor and moved himself to hover over me on the bed: at first hesitant, but with the pull of my hands on his skin, more encouraged. He brushed fingertips down the bare skin of my neck, across the swell of my breasts and onto my belly for the first time, still uncertain if he could really touch me. The timid caresses raised such a deep desire in me I had to bring myself to his mouth to take another kiss, and taste him. My longing for him gave him some tacit permission to give in to his own cravings and he kissed me back, and pulled my body up to his so he could slip his hands behind me and remove my top. For the first time in my adult life I was able to touch another human being without my gloves, without something between us, and I ran my hands over him as if I was starving for the tactile nourishment.

I lay back on the bed at his urging, and was wholly selfish for a while as Logan kissed me, running his lips and tongue over my breasts, teasing me, moving down my chest, and bringing his hands to pull off the lace that remained. His fingers danced on my thighs and then tenderly brushed down between my legs. I moaned in pleasure, and this made him very happy as he touched me more deeply. I closed my eyes and gave myself over to him. And then I felt the warmth of his breath on me, and then the heat of his mouth and I cried out. Oh God, there were no words for how he was able to make me feel as he tasted me, and plunged his tongue into me. I could feel my orgasm building, and he could as well, the way I began to tense under his attention. My breath was becoming gasps and I wound my fingers into his hair, to say at once stop, and at the other to encourage him to continue.

He brought his mouth back to mine, hands on my hips and kissed me again, then pulled back to look into my eyes.

"Do you know how long I have been wanting to do that for you?" My whole body quivered at his words.

"Let me have you." I begged, and he understood what I needed from him, and rolled away from me to shed his jeans. He lay, on his back, and let me rest myself on top of him. He was so warm to my touch. I wanted all of him, and it was so hard to hold myself back from simply taking him, but I took the time to first caress and stroke him, and then to kiss him, sharing the warmth of my mouth as he had shared his. But I wanted so desperately to hear him cry out with the pleasure I was giving him that I brought my mouth down on him, and pulled at him with my teeth, which had the desired effect. He arched his back with pleasure and sighed a long deep low cry to me.

"Oh God Marie." I needed to have him, needed to touch and taste and tease him. I suckled, and stroked and circled him. He was everything to me in those moments, and I loved that he lighted his hands on my head to guide me to his pleasure. And then, with his great strength he pulled me from him, brought me to his lips and kissed me roughly, pushing his tongue into my mouth, taking everything he could from me. He rolled me down onto our bed, and thrust himself inside me with every ounce of the pent up passion he felt. I responded to him, crying out his name, which only fueled his fervor. He took me to the very edge that night, to a point where I was certain I would die if he did not give himself to me, and I to him. My cry, with my climax was only stifled by his; an animal cry of pure gratification. And then he was kissing me again as we rode out the waves of the orgasm together. It was every dream and fantasy I had ever had, wrapped in the body of this man. And he was mine.

I had not even stopped quivering from the surge of the orgasm when he pulled my body beside his, and looked into my eyes again, and spoke.

"Marry me." The haunted eyes were gone, and there was the sparkle that I remembered and loved.

"What?" I wasn't certain I had heard him correctly.

"For real Marie, marry me, white dress, diamond, the whole thing."

I was going to cry again, I knew there would be no stopping it, and I had to speak before it became impossible.

"Yes Logan, yes, I love you."

He would never admit to it, but I know there were tears in his eyes as he held me close to his chest, skin on skin, and we shared the bliss of our moment.


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

I didn't need the rings and the formality of Logan's plans, but he wanted so much to give me the dream, and when Logan got something in his head it was nearly impossible to persuade or dissuade him.

The little town we had been lucky enough to find didn't have a church, but it did have a Legion Hall, which was used for all sorts of occasions, and with the hall came access to a Chaplain. The ladies at the post office were only too thrilled to help me sort through online bridal catalogues and pick a very simple Victorian style dress, with lots of ivory lace: Logan loved me in lace, and long ivory gloves. Since that first day in town no one had batted an eye at my gloves. Everything about us, including our eccentricities had just become a normal part of the community.

There was still snow on the ground when we married. Everyone in town seemed to have been there, the story being that we were doing it up right finally, after the hasty ritual in my hospital room. My white knight was provoking a great deal of good natured jealousy amongst the women of the town, most men believing that to do it up once was far more than enough. But I do believe that our happy occasion brought a lot of joy to our friends.

I suppose, thinking back, it could only have been more perfect if our friends from Westchester could have been there. I know I spared more than one thought for how Kitty would have stood up beside me, and how I would have wished for Kurt to give me away. I had hesitated to include anything about the wedding in any of my emails to him. Really we only exchanged generalizations in our correspondence, reassuring each other of mutual safety and happiness; as much as I wanted to tell him everything, we both knew it wasn't prudent.

I did think of my little blue friend wistfully for a few moments as John came to get me, as I waited in one of the offices, hastily converted to a dressing room.

"Are you ready Marie?"

"Yes John, thank you." I stood, took his offered hand and kissed him quickly on the cheek. Nearly nine months of practice and meditation in this paradise had given me enough control to hold off the powers for a few seconds with humans.

We entered the hall to the smiles of all our friends and I couldn't help but smile back as I felt my eyes beginning to fill with tears. John gave my arm a comforting pat, and tucked a handkerchief into my hand; so much like Logan. I dabbed at my eyes, and looked up to see Logan waiting for me.

That day, perhaps more than any other, I came to know pure, perfect happiness, in the arms of my Beloved, and to the cheers of our friends.

We spent six years in our little town, being absolutely normal. Logan continued to work at the mill, and though they often offered him management positions he turned them all down, favoring the time in the woods, with his crew. In the off season he hunted and did odd jobs around town, fixing up trucks, helping with building projects, and moving things around for the ladies at the Post Office, still coming home with muffins and breads.

I continued to work in the office a few days a week, and spent time in the little library studying my German until I was passably good, considering I only had one other person to speak it with. I took a few correspondence courses, indulging my love of history, and sociology. I also started teaching a weekly lesson in Tai Chi at the Legion Hall, which morphed into a bit of martial arts for the local ladies. When the winters came Logan and I couldn't really spar at our place or in the woods regularly, though we did, to keep ourselves sharp in all weather conditions. After considering it for a while we decided that it would be all right to use the hall for some indoor practice. Of course we never used the adamantium in public, but Logan did have his Katanas. The swords were one eccentricity that caught on rather quickly. We'd only had one match to ourselves before word got out and we found first an audience for ourselves, and then students. Once again we used the mail order services to purchase a few training blades and we taught whoever wanted to learn. We even ran the tavern ourselves for two weeks when John took Mary on their first vacation in fifteen years. And while I made adequately decent pot roast, with Mary's recipe, it didn't quite live up to hers. Though I did add a sweet potato pie to the menu for that two weeks, which went over very well, and which I had to teach Mary how to make when she got back, due to popular demand.

It had been so easy to forget everything else in the world, we didn't own a television, and only watched at the tavern, and then, usually only the local news, and sporting events. News of the normal world certainly reached us, and we saluted fallen soldiers at the Legion, and followed the politics of the day. Sometimes you could read between the lines of certain stories to find the undercurrent of the lives we had left behind, and I expect Logan did it more regularly than I. The 'mutant problem' never seemed to make it into general conversation; no one really cared up where we were, one way or the other. So long as you looked after your family, and your friends, and didn't get obnoxious after one too many, and stood when the flag was lowered to half staff, then you were good people, even if you did wear gloves everyday, or know your way around Japanese weapons, or study German in your spare time.

I was never able to completely forget the world that I had fled with Logan, I still carried my blades in my bag with me wherever I went, and we still practiced nearly everyday, and I still meditated on the rain, because I knew that eventually that world would come for us. But that knowledge didn't make it easier when everything crashed down around us.


	26. Chapter 26

My disclaimer; I do not own any of these main characters, but I am indebted to those who created them, because I have loved having the chance to weave my own tale around them. Thank you to everyone who has read the story so far. This chapter is where I had envisioned ending it, but I find myself just a bit sad at this point. So, if you need me to add an epilogue I gladly will, or if you want me to leave it as is, then so be it.

Thank you for being part of this journey.

Merick

Part 26

It was a Friday night and we were at the tavern with half the town, having the usual TGIF drink, game of pool, and comradery. People shared their personal news, good or bad, and glasses were raised. It was an extended family in every sense of the word. When the door opened everyone turned to see who was coming in so they could greet them.

It was no different when the door opened about seven o'clock, everyone turned, but the people who came in were strangers for everyone. The military uniforms were obvious, and both took off their hats, and tucked them under their right arms properly as they stepped towards us.

"Sir." They addressed themselves to Logan, "Ma'am." to me, and my heart fell. The bar went nearly silent, except for the music playing from the jukebox. Even the sound of the billiard balls ceased.

"James Hudson?" Logan nodded at them. "We've been sent by the Federal Government. Would you two please come with us?"

"Why?" Logan had swiveled on his stool.

"It's a matter of national security sir."

You could have heard a pin drop in the place, which is what made my hushed outburst so easy for everyone to hear.

"Oh God, isn't there anyone else?"

Logan stood now, knowing my fear.

"You're gonna have to give me a better explanation than that." His hands were curling into fists, and I could see everything turning to hell.

"I'm sorry sir, we have our orders, would you two please come with us?" I had a sense of movement around me. Then there was John's voice.

"All due respect Captain," I guess he had recognized the rank insignia, "the last time I checked we were still in Canada, and we haven't had conscription here for a very long time." Conscription was the Canadian equivalent of the draft. His hands were going underneath the bar for the shotgun I knew he kept there. "And the lady doesn't seem to want to go anywhere." Other friends were now standing and moving towards us, to create a barrier against us being taken against our wills.

"You don't understand sir, these two people have specific skills that the government has need of." To his credit the lead officer stood his ground at the approaching crowd.

The outside door opened again, and all eyes turned to it, expecting more soldiers, but instead it was just a single man, dressed in a full trench coat and fedora. His suit pants and dress shoes were completely out of place for where he was. He tipped the hat back and I stared into his face, and gasped with shock.

The eyes weren't yellow, the face wasn't covered with blue fur, but as sure as the image in my long ago dream, I knew the person in front of me. I put a hand on Logan's forearm as he continued to glare at the soldiers standing before us. I spoke in German.

"Es ist Kurt." Logan shifted his gaze, and I saw the recognition some into his eyes as well.

"Kurt?" I asked the man.

"Ja mein freund, ist es ich." I threw myself past everyone between us and wrapped my arms around him. It was him, Xavier's geniuses had obviously figured out his holo-projector.

I turned back to the crowd to find Logan stalking towards us, now totally ignoring the soldiers, a deep look of concern on his face.

"My foster brother, Kurt." I told everyone in the tavern, that would buy him some consideration. Logan continued in German.

"What's happened?"

"They have Xavier and Ororo, we need to talk." Whatever hope I had in my heart was gone. We were being pulled back into the war. I turned back to my friends, needed to explain something to them.

"It's ok." I tried to clarify, "something has happened back home. Just, " I stumbled, "give us a moment to figure it out." I grabbed Kurt and Logan by the hands and we went to an empty table at the back of the bar, the soldiers stood their ground until John beckoned them to the bar, offering each a drink. After all, they were deserving of the respect of the uniform just as all the others we had honored there. The atmosphere of hostility calmed.

"It is good to see you again my friends, I am just so sorry that it has had to be in this way." Kurt spoke quickly in half German half English. I squeezed his hand, despite the image he projected I could feel the fur beneath. I was trying to steel myself to the facts as he was about to present them to us.

"It was a group of humans, they stormed the mansion, just as you feared they would Logan. Xavier was taken easily as Ororo and I tried to protect the students, and when she sent me to help him, they took her as well. It has been nearly a week."

Something sat at the back of his statement, something he wasn't saying about Ororo; it sounded like regret, though I could have been imagining things.

"Where were Scooter and Jean?" Logan was angry, the German language made it even more obvious.

"They took your advice about four years ago Logan and moved about half the students at the time to a new location on the west coast. They will be joining us shortly."

"And the students from the mansion?" I had to ask, I had to know.

"Are well. Kitty, Bobby and I managed to get them all to safety. We weren't the primary targets, once the commandos had Charles and Ororo they pulled back." Again, there was palpable tension in his voice as he spoke. His self-hatred was obvious, he had not been able to stop them and that fact had cut him very deeply, despite all the good he had done, in saving the students. "They will be coming for you soon Marie, and we cannot hide any longer."

"How did you find us?" Logan had to ask the obvious question.

"I had always suspected that you would come home Logan, I approached the Canadian government and begged and promised whatever I had to offer to get them to tell me where you were. It wasn't easy, but they did understand the gravity of the situation, and I have made myself quite indebted to them for this opportunity to speak with you." It was good to know we had not been sold out for nothing.

"And if I could find you, then you may be assured that others will also be looking. And my friends, the next move is ours, we know where they are, they have made no secret of it, hoping to draw you both out, but the advantage is ours, and this fight will end here and now, if you are with us."

"How long do we have?" My voice was quiet again, but resolved.

"There will be a helicopter here in just over two hours to take us to our Canadian rendezvous point, from there we will be meeting up with some others and heading into the States."

"Alpha?" Logan muttered to Kurt, who nodded. He had told me about Alpha Flight, a covert team of Canadian Mutants that the government had wanted him to lead at one point. Logan nodded.

Two hours, two hours to wrap up a life of six years here. I wasn't going to cry, I promised myself that.

"Let's get going then." I had to stop thinking and react like Logan; I could feel the courage he had given me rising up in my core. I stood, and when I did, Hank and John came over to us.

"James and I have to go, we have friends in serious trouble." I looked at John, and leaned to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you for everything John."

"You talk like you aren't coming back Marie."

"I don't know if we will be."

He looked at Logan, hoping to find some hope in his eyes, but he didn't.

"This is serious isn't it?"

"Yup." Was Logan's answer.

"You'll be back." It was Hank this time, and others were closing in on us.

"Thanks friend." Logan stuck out his hand and shook Hank's. "We'd better go."

We took our own truck back to the cabin, Logan deliberately driving quickly and taking sharp corners, manifesting the anger that was seething in him. I could feel it rise in myself too, though partially tempered by my own nature. At this time it was so easy to pick out the dichotomy of my two halves.

"You know I'm not going to let anything happen to you, right Marie?"

I forced a smile. "I know, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you either."

"We're gonna be coming home again Marie."

"I know." We were lying to each other, and we both knew it, but there was still something in the words. No matter what else happened to us, we knew we were facing it together.

At the cabin we packed up two small duffels with personal gear and I opened the cedar chest at the foot of our bed. Under the woolen blankets for cold nights were the fabric sheet that had given us the chance, so long ago to first experience the joy of intimacy, and our two black uniforms. I took them out, handing Logan his. I held mine, and stared at it for a very long time. I had not worn it since the sparing matches and the paintball at the mansion, the first time Logan and I ever worked as partners, and the significance of that was not lost on me. He had given it to me to train for the very thing we were now heading into. I watched him as he slipped into his, pulling it over the sculpted muscles of his legs, leaving it to hang at his waist, just had he had done in the locker room, while he straightened it to be comfortable. The chest piece and sleeves covered the parts of him that I always sank into for comfort, and it made him look hard, and nearly invincible; and really, just what I needed right then. With a deep, resigned breath, which I knew he had heard, I put mine on too. Oh, there was pride in it, seeing how it fit, knowing that it made me part of something so much greater than myself. But it wasn't the pride of that last time I had worn it. Now it was reality. I strapped the scabbards to my thighs and added a katana sword to my back. It wasn't adamantium, but it was a weapon, and in my hands, a very effective one. I pulled the strapping tight and then I looked around the bedroom one more time, trying to commit to memory every happy thing I could about it; the visions would sustain me through the fear, which was to come.

"You ready Marie?"

"Let's end this darlin'." I took his hand and we met Kurt back in the main room.  
He looked at us, impressed by the figures that we cut, X-Men to the core.

"Thank you both for doing this."

We nodded, almost simultaneously; there was nothing else to say. With our bags in our hands we shut out the last of the lights and opened the door to step out onto the porch. We had no sooner pulled the door closed behind us when we were bathed in the glow, of what turned out to be a dozen sets of headlights. But we did not know at the time and I freed my blades, just as Logan extended his claws, the 'snickt' cut the still night air, and echoed past all the assembled faces.

The first thing I heard was John, "damn, you do have special skills."

I couldn't help but laugh; there was really nothing else to do then. What we saw before us was exceptional. Our friends had followed us home, and lined up their vehicles like an honor guard for us as we departed. I sheathed my daggers, and Logan retracted his claws.

"Guess that explains the grizzly claw marks we've been seeing in the back woods." Came the comment from another friend.

"Not grizzly," I said, "Wolverine." We stepped down off the porch, to be surrounded once again by our friends; none of who had shied away after seeing the claws come out.

"You two come back home safe ok, we'll keep the place just like you've left it, waiting for you." It was Hank.

"You sure you want us back?" Logan had to ask the question.

"Course we do. You're two of us now, you know well enough that around here that it don't much matter what's in your genes, it matters what's in your heart. Plus, no one makes sweet potato pie like Marie, but don't tell Mary I said that."

"You're good people." Logan answered; I don't think I could have put my thoughts into words at that point.

"So are you guys, now look out for each other and come back home to your family as soon as you can." Hank turned to the two soldiers who were standing by the DND SUV. "You make sure these two get to where they're going safely. After that, I have a feeling they can take care of themselves."

Absentmindedly both responded "Yes Sir."

We walked the line of our friends, who apparently really didn't care that we were mutants, and got into the back of the SUV. I pulled my journal out of my bag.

"We need to make one more stop before we meet the chopper."

*****

I'm leaving this journal locked up in our post office box. If the fates are with us, or as Logan would say, the superior firepower, then we will be back in a few weeks and I will claim this book again, and continue our story. If it doesn't work out that way then I know someone will eventually open our box and find it, and read it. If it is you my darling Logan I hope it gives you some sense of how much I have loved you, and how even our few short years together has given me a lifetime of happiness I would never have had. And if it isn't Logan, I hope that whoever does read it will share it, so that others can see that mutants really aren't any different than everyone else out there. All we want is to find love and friendship, and to raise our families in peace. We suffer the same doubts, and pain, and sadness, as well as the joys. And we, like everyone else, are just trying to find our place in the world.

And Logan, my Beloved, I need to apologize to you for one thing, something I didn't tell you. As I write this last entry, I am nearly three months pregnant. I didn't want to tell you until after the first trimester, until I felt more secure that we wouldn't lose this child. Because I couldn't put you through that pain again; forgive me for protecting you, it has been out of love. And I know that if you knew right now that you would insist on running again, and I cannot do that to a child. That or you would leave me behind, and I could not survive that. You are my friend, my love, and my partner, and we will face whatever is to come together.

Marie Hudson


	27. Chapter 27: convergence

This is part 25 of my Backstory "Those Left Behind", it, and Partners are going to converge now, so point of view may shift, but hopefully you will be happy with the conclusions I provide.

Enjoy

"Perhaps you just don't understand the gravity of this situation?" Kurt, holoprojector engaged, stood in the front foyer of a CSIS office in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, arguing with a man in a deep blue suit, who had finally been dispatched when Kurt had started swearing in German at the officers at the front desk; thankfully none of them actually knew what he had been calling them, or the insults that had been hurled at their parents, or likely Kurt would have found himself unceremoniously dumped on the front steps with an OPP escort.

"I understand exactly what you have been saying sir, but we don't have anyone named Logan working in this office."

"Please, I don't want to have this conversation here in the open."

"What conversation? You are simply mistaken sir, and I'd be happy to help you find the correct department." The politeness was making Kurt want to rip out his disguised hair.

"Wolverine." He spoke very quietly, leaning in to the man's ear; he had drawn enough attention to himself already.

"Now that would be the Ministry of Natural Resources sir, I can get you a cab to take you right there."

"Please," even the disguised eyes began to look desperate. "They've taken Professor Charles Xavier, I need Logan's help."

The man shifted his stance just slightly, Kurt noticed, hoping that he had gotten through to him after all.

"Sir, I just don't know if we can help you here."

"Mein Gott!" Kurt reached into the pocket of his overcoat, and noticed that the two officers behind the desk now had their hands on their sidearms. Of course he wasn't reaching for a weapon, just the holoprojector. "I didn't want to do this here." It was a statement, which drew even more attention, and the drawing of the guns. He switched it off, with a shimmer he was himself again, fully blue, in his X-Men uniform. The guns were trained directly at him.

"My name is Nightcrawler, and I need your help to find Logan, the Wolverine."

The guards were around the desk by now and the blue suit seemed to be finally taking him seriously, and ushered him very quickly up a flight of stairs to another office, promising to fetch someone immediately to help him. Kurt paced in front of the window, the sheen of it let him know that no one from the outside could see in to the room, but at least it left him a route of egress; how thoughtful of the Canadians.

He had spent the first day after the attack with Scott and Jean, putting together a plan of how they were going to rescue Storm and Xavier. There was really no secrecy about where they were being kept; but sadly, the offices and installation of the security contractor were nestled in the heart of a suburban sprawl, just outside of Washington. The potential for collateral damage was immense, and likely planned to be just that way. They had seven fully trained X-Men, and two senior students who were not about to be left behind; Remy and Jubilation. Other seniors would have to stay behind to defend the youngest students, because they could not assume that these people would not be coming for Jean. Taking her on the mission was a calculated risk. They had at most a few days, perhaps a week they figured, before the group would get tired of waiting for the prizes to come to them, before they would strike out again, and then who knew the brutality they could inflict as they sought to call out the mutants. No, it needed to be soon, and after that first day Scott began making frantic calls, trying to enlist the help he could.

Piotyr, Colossus was on his way, as was Warren, the Angel, but there were two obvious absences, and while Scott questioned the need to bring them on board, especially knowing that Rogue was a target, no one could doubt that the skills Logan could bring would be invaluable. Besides, Kurt reasoned, they needed to be warned, as the group would likely be looking for Rogue as well.

Kurt had long ago figured out that Logan and Marie were not running for a beach somewhere. Logan needed to be some place where he would be comfortable in the people and surroundings, and he would have wanted a terrain where there was enough space to lose yourself, whether by necessity or desire. Marie would have gone anywhere with him, and anywhere that made him happy; and that could only be somewhere in the North of Canada. Besides, Logan would have needed help to disappear, and the Canadian government valued him greatly. And so he had come here, to the seat of the Canadian Secret Service; known as the Canadian Security Intelligence Service, or CSIS for short, hoping that he could somehow offer them enough motivation to betray a favorite son.

The door opened and two more men in navy blue suits came in.

"Well Mr. Wagner," he was a little surprised they knew his real name, and made note not to underestimate them. "What is it we can do for you?"

"I need to find two mutants who I have reason to believe are being sheltered here in your country, Logan, the Wolverine and Rogue."

"It's a big country sir."

"And I have no doubt that you know most everything important that goes on within its borders." That was met with thoughtful nods. He questioned how much of his story to tell these men, but really found himself with little option but the whole truth; how else to best earn their trust?

Over the next thirty minutes he relayed the story of the attack on the mansion and the incursions, which had led up to it, the unfortunate murders, and the brutality of the men who would have blown up vehicles full of children to make a point. He spoke about Rogue's fears about how she would be used as a weapon against not only mutants, but anyone whose agenda stood in the way of this as yet unnamed group of fanatics. And slowly, he felt that they might have been turning to his side.

"They will come to find her here, if I can piece it together, certainly they can. But when they come, they will not ask permission, or for your help. They have a telepath on their side who was able to brainwash people back in New York State, we don't know who it is, but that person could easily walk in here and get you to betray not only Logan's whereabouts, but those of so many other mutants who still work for you."

"And if we take you to them, what then?"

"I just want to ask if they will help, you've seen Logan, or at least heard of him, no one makes him go anywhere he doesn't want to be. If they tell me no then I will leave without them, but at least I will have had a chance to warn them."

The two suits mused to themselves it seemed for awhile, Kurt had no idea that both were telepaths in their own right, and knew a great deal about Charles Xavier. Their powers did not rise to level of those mutants included in the Alpha Flight teams, but they had their skills, and found themselves concerned.

"We will make arrangements to get you out to them, and we'll get the word out if anyone else will join you on this mission." It was far more than anything else Kurt could have hoped for, and he thanked both profusely.

"The war belongs to all of us Mr. Wagner, and if we can't help out our neighbors in a time like this, well, how can we expect them to be there for us should the need arise." The implications were obvious.

"You may call on the X-Men whenever you have need; assuming of course, we all survive this."

"Excellent, we'll be looking forward to talking soon then."

Kurt felt the cold on his feet when he stepped out of the DND SUV in front of the little bar in the middle of nowhere. The flight on the chopper had been fine, it had departed to refuel to get him, and hopefully his friends back to the nearest military base, and onward to Ottawa and the rendezvous in California to make their final plans. He paused to look around him, at the simplicity of the place, everything on one main street, utilitarian trucks parked at an angle, a hitching post, now just for show, but perhaps not that recently abandoned, in front of the establishment. He could hear the music from within and see the light spill forth onto the darkened street when his two accompanying officer went in to see if Logan and Marie were there. His projector was on, and he looked every part the normal human, but his eyes still saw so much more in the dark, and his heart was beating unnaturally fast. Logan was inside, he just knew it, and if anyone could get Xavier back, and get Oro back for him, he knew it was that man. He had pinned all his hopes of victory on finding them, and he couldn't wait any longer. He made his anxious feet move, up the few steps, past the hitching post, and in through the wooden door of the bar. His eyes lit on her immediately, and hope swelled in his chest to nearly choke him.

"Marie." He whispered only to himself.


	28. Chapter 28: Epilogue, in California

Sorry it's taken a while to get this posted, I love my Partners story and I wanted to get this just right, I hemmed and hawed for quite a while about how to post this; so, if you like the way Partners ended don't read on, but if you need to know who lives and dies, well here are the words you seek.

Again; I don't own any of these characters, and I am trying to be faithful to their aspects, if I miss something I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoy how it all ends.

Thanks in advance for the reviews; I love to hear what people are thinking.

And so we begin:

We were all sitting in Scott's office, people I didn't know, and people I had only heard of. As a note, I found it quite interesting how similar Scott had made his office to the memories I had of Xavier's. I am sure Logan noticed it too. It was trivial, but I was thinking like him now, and I noticed these things, for whatever good it did me. The mutants I didn't know, or at least didn't know well despite the few hours we had had together as Kurt piloted us there in the Blackbird; I did have to remember to ask him about when he became a pilot, were Northstar and his sister Aurora, who were Canadians and Angel. I remembered Piotyr from my first days at the school, but I doubt if he remembered me, I hid an awful lot in those days. Ok, truth is, I'd been hiding an awful lot in the last six years, but that was different.

Northstar and Aurora were one time team mates of Logan's, as well as I understood the complexity of his past associations, and both could fly, and run and maneuver at incredibly high speeds, together they could also generate high energy light bursts, which Logan told me can be quite effective in blowing things up; he likes that type of thing. They had agreed to come along out of respect for Xavier, and friendship with Logan.

Friendship with Logan was certainly not evident in Scott's face, as we had made our entrance. I got the impression that he was really hoping Kurt wouldn't find us. Practically I suppose he wanted me to be as far away from capture as possible, but emotionally, our last meeting was obviously still on his mind, and the memory brought up acid feelings, I could see them on his face. I suppose it didn't help that he was now here in his own school, just as Logan had suggested he do. It must have really galled him to admit the sense in Logan's words, by demonstration now that we were here. But perhaps it was just my own anxiety attributing these emotions to him; what did I really know, I'm not a telepath.

Scott had a blueprint of the installation pulled up on a screen on the wood paneled wall, and he was standing beside it, pointing out everything of importance on it.

"Now we know that it isn't likely that the actual inside of the complex is exactly as shown here, but we don't have much else to go on. At least the footprint of the building is the same, and the height above ground. What lies beneath is anyone's guess."

"As is in which part they are holding the Professor and Storm." I had never heard Angel speak before, his accent was one of those that we would have called 'upper crust' politely back home, and something else altogether less politely depending on the company, but, like Xavier's, it gave him an air of authority which I appreciated. Because, though I would not admit it to anyone in the room, I was scared out of my little Cajun mind, and not just for myself, but for Logan, and for the baby I hadn't dared tell him about yet. At least if someone spoke with conviction I could delude myself into thinking everything was going to be all right. Logan's voice could do that for me too, but right then he was being incredibly quiet, running over everything in his own mind, as he often did, before adding his opinion to the discussions. Thankfully though, he was still holding my hand, and that contact sure helped keep me from shaking.

Everyone agreed that it was of paramount importance that we locate Xavier and Storm; obviously, that was our primary objective. But once we knew where they were it would be much easier to plan an attack to extract them without blowing up the surrounding neighborhoods. Our secondary objective was to destroy the entire facility, and I could certainly hear murmurs about killing everyone inside; apparently many others shared the same approach that Logan did. Most notably was the voice of this Remy LeBeau person who I had never met. I liked him, and not just because of the rich Cajun accent. He seemed a lot like my Logan, and how could that be bad? I would have to ask Kitty about him when I had a chance, when all this strategizing was done. There was so much I wanted to catch up on, just in case I didn't get the chance later.

So, how to go about getting the information that we needed? There was always the possibility of having Jean get into the minds of anyone she could find coming to or leaving the facility, to see if any of them had any thoughts we could use, but Scott pointed out that they had at least one telepath of their own, and that the particular location would likely only be know to a few people, who wouldn't be so careless as to leave themselves open to a psychic assault.

"But there is always a chance Scott, I can stay far enough away from them that there won't be any danger."

"You can't say that for certain Jean."

"There's going to be danger for all of us Scott" it was Warren's rich voice again, "we should let her try, I can go with her right now."

Evidence of my earlier assumption that Scott wanted Jean nowhere near Washington at this point was now quite obvious. "We are not simply going to give her to them, they will be waiting for us. We all go as a group."

"We need to get someone inside to find them, and then report that information to the whole group." Now that was the voice of my lover, deep, with little inflection, straight to the point. "They would take Rogue straight to the Professor and Storm." Now that I hadn't been expecting, and neither, I think, had anyone else.

"Logan?" Many sets of eyes turned towards him, his expression didn't change. "You can't seriously mean giving them exactly what they want?" Scott really must have believed that all those years in the woods had addled his brain.

"Not at all Scott. But we do have Kurt's little image 'thingy', and I bet we could get a good facsimile of Rogue into its electronic brain."

Kurt was picking up on the train of thought. "Ja! I can disguise myself as Rogue and get them to capture me, if you can track me with an RFID or some such thing you would know exactly where they were keeping Storm and the Professor."

"I didn't mean for you to do it Kurt. I will."

"I'm listening." Scott replied. I wasn't, I was darn angry at this point.

"Logan, that's not sane."

"But it could be effective." His grin really needed a half chewed cigar to make the perfect picture of the Wolverine. "Amongst all of us, I'm the best equipped to fight off whatever they might use to try to subdue me. They'll be calculating the force required on a woman of Rogue's size. There isn't much they can bind me with that I won't be able to break, and if they use a drug," I shuddered involuntarily at that thought, "my metabolism will break it down faster than anyone else's, and I'll be in a better position to free Chuck and Ro. We can do as Kurt suggests, put a transmitter under my skin somewhere, then if Jean can't find me, the electronics can; enter the cavalry, and you guys do what you're best at."

Remy was grinning, maneuvering a playing card over his fingertips, it was not difficult to sort out what he thought he would be best at. Scott was nodding. I still hated this idea; hated it even more because it was a good one.

It had been decided that we would work in teams, assuming that Logan's idea worked and we were able to trace him into whatever part of the building they were keeping our friends. I still hated the idea, my place was with him, had been with him for six years. He was supposed to be my partner; and while I recognized what he was doing, and why, I felt lost and abandoned, even before things had begun. Jean was going to get to be on the front lines of the assault, because she had to hunt for Logan's mind, and those of Storm and Charles, if that was even possible. I was going to be hanging back, despite my vehement objections, I had trained with Logan, one on one, I felt every bit his equal in ferocity, especially given my motivation; not to let anything happen to him, and to end this present threat to my life. No one else really saw it that way. I was going to work with Remy and Kitty. I had expected to be paired with Kurt, if I knew anyone's styles as well as Logan's it would be Kurt's. But he was going in first at his insistence, and no one seemed to question him. It seemed to me, at that time, that everyone was still treating me as the kid they had known when we had left all those years ago. It had gotten late into the night as we were talking and planning, and at Jean's suggestion we had taken a break and retired for a few hours of sleep. Scott was going to get another set of recent satellite photos for us to study, so we could decide in the morning where we would group up, and how we would get in and out; and what civilian targets we had to try to stay clear of. And all that was best planned with clear heads.

Jean and Scott had some extra space, the students has easily paired up and set up cots and filled empty bunks. Jean had been thoughtful enough to give Logan and I a room of our own, I appreciated it, but likely she was still just as scared as they had all been back at Xavier's, fearful that someone would trip over me and that we would end up down a team member. I hadn't told anyone about my increased ability to control my powers; in truth I hadn't tested my skill with mutants yet, but if I could focus enough to keep from killing a human, I had to hope, and it was a stretch I admit, that I could focus enough to keep from hurting one of them in the heat of the fight.

Logan had gone outside for a smoke, and to have a few minutes with Northstar and Aurora, I had gotten ready for bed, though I wasn't particularly sleepy when he slid in beside me. I can't imagine too many people in the house were. Logan's body was warm, and the smell of the cigar smoke hung around him, when I closed my eyes it was almost like we were still at home.

"Logan?"

"Yeah darlin'"

"Isn't there some other way besides you going in there all by yourself?"

"Not that I can think of."

"I hate it, you know that?"

"Yeah."

"If I asked you not to do it, would you?"

"Are you asking me not to go?" I looked into his eyes, and I saw the steel behind the softness, and the conflict I was causing. I knew that if I asked he would stay behind with me, and our chances of finding Storm and Xavier would decrease substantially, and I knew he would hate me for asking; even as he loved me.

"No, I'm not." And I closed my eyes, bent my head to snuggle into his chest, and felt his arms come around me, and his lips touch my head.

"It's gonna be ok Marie, I promise." I willed myself to simply feel him, and smell him, and forget, for a few hours just where we were, and what we were going to do.


	29. Chapter 29: 2 Rogues

Please enjoy, and drop me a comment to let me know what you think. Thanks y'all!

Part 2

I woke after a few hours of dreamless sleep. Logan was still beside me, which made me very happy. He began to stir almost as I did, and so I leaned into him and kissed him on the tip of his nose. He scrunched his face up in an annoyed, ticklish sort of way, and I felt his arms reach around me, and he rolled me on top of him, taking my mouth properly without even opening his eyes. His hands ran down my back, coming to rest on my hips, which he pulled towards himself, grinding against me, as I felt his kiss turn into a grin. I was all too willing to give him exactly what he wanted; allowing myself to slide down to take him.

He shuddered, as he always did when he let me lead. Perhaps it was the anticipation of my body. I tangled my fingers into his hair and slid myself up and down, loving every soft moan, and desperate finger hold on my back. I had no idea if this room was sound proofed, so I drew things out for us both, so that when the climax came it was a glorious release and not a frenzy. I collapsed onto his chest and let him wrap me in his arms until we both came back to ourselves. And then, without another word, he swept me off the bed and into the shower with him. At least there, under the running water, I could laugh, giggle or moan as loud as I wanted.

There were so many benefits to Logan being immune to me now; the obvious physical ones, and the simpler things, like having a shower together. Ok, so the two weren't always mutually exclusive, like that morning. But we both knew that this could be the last time, and instead of being lost in the sadness, we tried to take every ounce of joy that we could from each other. But showers were also good for disguising tears, and I shed a few as his back was turned to me, because I couldn't keep out all the sadness; and the image from the movie, Passchendale, returned to me, about the last time the hero and heroine had shared their intimacy. There was no holding the tears back. I hid them with the shampoo.

After a cup of tea and a muffin for breakfast, which sadly, tasted like cardboard due to my anxiety, Kurt came to find me. I wondered if inmates on death row actually enjoyed their last meals, or if they tasted much as mine had? Kurt wanted to get my image scanned for his holoprojector, it didn't take long, and Logan came along too so they could try it out immediately. We had done the initial scan, and Kurt was checking it over for any areas of pixel dropout.

"When did you two get married?"

"About five years ago." Logan answered. It hadn't occurred to me to tell Kurt, though I had made no effort to hide my rings. Logan didn't usually wear one, that was ok with me, it just got in his way at work; normal work, back home. He had one, Hank, my Hank back in Canada, had picked it up for me when he had driven over to see his Mom. Logan wore it when we went out. I looked over at him, he was wearing it today. I hadn't even realized he had brought it with him.

"Congratulations." Kurt's voice was distracted, and so unlike the man we had left behind.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Kurt." I felt I needed to apologize.

"It's ok." He tried so smile, knowing from my voice, that I was upset.

"If there was anyone I wanted to be there with us Kurt, you know it would have been you."

"I know."

"What's going on Kurt? There's something you're not telling us."

He looked up at me again, away from the computer screen. His eyes were dull, and when I looked closer at him the slump in his shoulders was obvious. I had known that he had been 'off' nearly from the moment I had seen him walk into the bar, but I had been so caught up in my own misery at his arrival I had done nothing but assume that his unhappiness had come from the attack, from team members being lost. But it was something much greater than that.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Marie." He called me that because it was only the three of us in the room. I debated pushing him, but thought the better of it with Logan's hand on my shoulder.

"We'll get her back Kurt." I was an idiot. Logan was obviously a lot smarter than me when it came to reading people. I tried to hide my surprise, and dropped my eyes to the floor. I don't know what Kurt's response was to Logan, except that it was unspoken.

"Here, I've finished." He held the device out to Logan.

"Ok elf, show me what to do."

I watched as Kurt demonstrated the minute controls on the device, and then Logan activated it. There was a brief shimmer and I found myself staring at myself. It was incredibly odd, and just a little stomach churning.

"Looks ok?"

"Ja mein freund, but you will have to talk more softly if you hope to pass for Marie."

"Let's give it a go then." Logan, now me, walked out of the lab into the corridor. I waited until he had rounded the corner before following him and Kurt. I heard Scott's voice intercept them and stood my ground, just out of sight.

"How is your work going Kurt?" he asked.

"We're finished, Logan should be around in a minute." He was deliberately misleading Scott.

"Rogue, you should probably take some time today with Remy, so you two are ok with your post on the rooftop."

"K", Logan had almost whispered, trying to imitate my drawl. I knew the difference, but after so many years Scott couldn't be faulted for not noticing.

"I think he's having breakfast if you want to catch him." It was more of a directive than a suggestion. I thought that now would be a good time to emerge.

"Mornin' Scott." I tried to use a deeper voice than normal, and I twisted my smile up a bit like Logan's half sneer. He looked between the two of us Rogues as I approached, and nodded at Kurt.

"Nice job." I linked hands with my counterpart, even if I couldn't see it; his hand felt the same to me.

"Off to find Remy then darlin'" I asked, Logan answered in his own voice.

"Sounds good darlin'"

Now it was quite obvious who was who, and Logan slapped Scott on the shoulder as we passed.

"We're assembling at two to go over the final plans in my office."

"We'll be there."


	30. Chapter 30: Talking with Remy

Part 3

Logan left me with Remy to go and work with Jean and Kurt. Of course, Kitty knew all about Remy and his abilities and was taking the opportunity to catch up with Piotyr. I don't know if she had told Bobby or not, and it really wasn't any of my business thinking ill of anyone anyways.

"So, what's your story Cherie?" He was direct, and I could appreciate that.

"How much do you know about my abilities?"

"Nothing but vicious rumors I am certain Cherie, you don't look particularly frightening."

"Guess y'all are catching me on a good day." It was easy to slip back into my own verbal mannerisms around him. Even after six years in Canada.

"Now your man dere, dere's a scary looking homme." I had to laugh, the first time in days, and it felt good.

"You do know that if you touch my bare skin with yours that I'll absorb your abilities, and that I could kill you?"

"I think your homme would do dat job first."

I thought that I was really going to like this Remy character.

"What can you do Remy?"

"I move energy around, transfer it to other objects to make them stronger, or explode. Kurt tells me I also have some talent with a staff; though he keeps calling it a quarter-staff, I get the impression he's watched a lot of Robin Hood movies."

"And most other movies for that matter. He taught me sword-play like a Musketeer."

It was Remy's turn to laugh.

"I think we can work well together."

"For as much as they are going to let me do." I sulked, "I pretty much figured you and Kitty were supposed to babysit me so I don't fall into the hands of this set of bad guys."

"I certainly hope not, I intend to get into this fight."

"Well good, then we will work well together."

"You'd figure a powerful mutant such as yourself, they'd want you on the front lines."

"You'd figure." I didn't want to get into the whole 'threat to my life and those of my teammates' conversation again. I'd do what was necessary to get Storm and Xavier out of that place, and to shut it down for good. Even if that meant all I needed to do was watch everything from a rooftop. But I was pretty sure it wasn't going to be that easy; nothing the X-Men ever did was that easy, why should our luck change now?

"Look, do you want to go for a walk or sometin'? Sitting around staring at these walls is getting pretty old right about now."

"You just feel like going out there right now don't you?"

"Don't you?"

"Yeah, I'd just like this to be over with." –one way or the other- I muttered to myself more quietly.

"Let's have a walk around the grounds for a bit, if you don't think your homme will mind?"

"I think he's probably just as antsy as we are, but he's going to be stuck in strategy meetings till two at least. I could use some air."

"Then allow me to escort you around Cherie." I could see that Kurt had rubbed off on Remy somewhat, and I wondered how he would have fared if Logan had been around at the school when he showed up.

It never got really cold in the part of the state we were in, which was why it was so ideal for growing wine grapes. I never drank much wine; it wasn't something that John and Mary stocked much of at the bar. We had it on holidays, with dinner, but otherwise it was beer, sometimes spirits, and right now, juice and milk for me. I had even given up coffee, but still indulged in tea in the mornings, I just couldn't break the habit of cold winters when your body just needed that heat to get going. God, all I wanted was to get Logan and I back up there. And I knew, if things didn't go right, that there was no way in hell that Remy and Kitty were keeping me on that rooftop, and no way Scott was keeping me out of that building.

Remy and I walked in silence around the vineyards, to give him credit, Scott had kept up the working part of the property, I supposed it was a very legitimate way to help finance the school, he didn't have the money that Xavier did. The rows were well kept, and stretched on for quite a way up the gentle slopes the property was built into. I just looked forward at those rows that could have gone all the way to the horizon and I wanted to run. Logan and I would run though the forests at home, mostly as part of our training, but sometimes for the sheer joy of doing it; seeing how skilled we could be at avoiding obstacles. Logan won every time, but it didn't matter, it was freedom, and by God I was getting it back.

"Remy?"

"Yes Cherie?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Oui?"

"If things go wrong, if Logan gets lost in there I'm going after him. I just thought you should know."

"I'll be right behind you Rogue. The best offense is a good offense my sainted mother used to say."

"Did you get that from Kurt as well?"

"Some priest that we sometimes go to services to see."

"Sounds like a smart man."

"He's a mutant too, just doesn't really know it yet."

"Hope he's says a prayer for us then."

"I expect he'll have said a few by now."

"I don't care if I die in there Remy, if it helps get the others free."

"That isn't true Cherie, you don't want to die any more than the rest of us do."

"I don't want to die," I absentmindedly rubbed over my belly, "but I can't live without him Remy, do you understand? I will die to save him."

"You're not going to die, not with Logan and I and Kurt to watch out for you."

"But so you know, you get the others out before me, ok?"

"You don't need to talk like dat Cherie. We are all going to get out. We're X-Men damn it. The good guys."

"Just remember Remy, the others have to get out first, he has to get out first."

He sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win that argument, and so he gave up. I knew, that as long as the others were free, I wouldn't be as much use to them, and I knew, that if Logan couldn't take care of things, my blades certainly would. Don't get me wrong, I really didn't want to die, but we either destroyed these people now, once and finally, or we destroyed me, so there was no more object for them to covet. If that meant our two lives, to save hundreds, and to save Logan, then that was what was going to happen. I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life, or our baby's life running.


	31. Chapter 31: Discovered

Part 5

Every muscle in my body was now ready to spring, I thanked God quietly that the other two stuck on the rooftop with me knew better than to try to start any kind of conversation. Knowing that Jean and Kurt were going to remain silent on the radios until we had an order to move; hopefully because Logan had laid eyes on Xavier and Storm, and not because we had lost his signal entirely; kept me waiting for that first crackle, ready to pounce. Perhaps because of this heightened awareness of any change in my environment, perhaps because of the part of Logan, which now resided in my brain after so many years of contact, I heard the soft crunch of the gravel behind us, and wheeled first to see the intruder on our rooftop.

He was dressed in fatigues; no superhero suit for this one. But seeing the way he was crouched, I guessed that he had flown up here under his own power, and was one of us. He had a pistol in a holster under his left arm, but of more worry was a walkie-talkie in his left hand. He clicked it to life, the static burst cut the remaining silence.

"HQ we've got visitors! And one of them looks like that woman you told us to watch out for." Simple deduction that 'that woman' would be me. His right hand was going for his gun. By now Kitty and Remy had also turned, but they weren't as fast as me. I launched myself at him. My blades were still sheathed, I hadn't intended to use them then, no, Jean might have her ways of eavesdropping on people to discover their thoughts, but I had my own, and no one could hide from me. He went over backwards at the force of my blow, and just as I had done in that wretched medial transport so many years ago, I brought my mouth to his bare neck, and pressed my lips to his skin. I put up no barriers, and it only took seconds to feel the electric snap and to feel his life draining into me.

I had been right, he had flown up here, that was only power he had, and he had hidden it his entire life. He was also a loner, like me, like Logan, and under any other circumstances I could have felt sorry for him. But not then, his mind poured everything forth to me, the hatred he felt towards us, the curse he felt his parents had placed on him, the anger, all of it easily manipulated and channeled by this corporation. And he had seen Storm and Xavier in that building, and I thought that I could find them now too as his life drained finally into me. I cast his body to the wet rooftop, and smacked my earpiece so hard that a felt it rattle against my skull.

"They've found us!" I screamed into the air, and suddenly everything came to life in my head.

"You stay back Rogue!"

"To hell with you Scott, they have my husband!"

"Husband?" I couldn't even tell which voices were who's in the mingled shock. I didn't stay still long enough to sort it out.

"Remy, I need your help to get the door open, are you with me?"

The grin on his face said it all. I shed the cloak and grabbed him around the waist, making our way to the roof edge. The grin turned to panic.

"But Cherie, you can't fly."

"I can now." And I stepped off the edge, falling for just a moment then leveling out for both of us, bulleting down towards the front doors like a bird of prey.

******

The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened, three floors down I had counted, if the heights of the floors were standard. Suit stepped out first, I followed, flanked by four men with weapons trained on my back. The corridor before us was long, spotted with non-descript doors, all windowless and with the same stainless steel handles; no match at all for my claws, I just had to sort out which one was where they were holding Storm and Chuck. We hadn't gone two steps into the hall when a walkie-talkie cracked on suit's hip. He picked it up.

"We've got a perimeter breach sir, fifteen spotted a group on the Burn's Building roof. He thought one of them could be the woman you were looking for."

Adrenalin started to increase its flow through my veins, I wasn't scared, quite to the contrary, I had been waiting for the moment to finally give up this guise and do things the Wolverine way. Suit looked oddly at me for a minute before answering the disembodied voice.

"What do you mean 'thought'?"

"We lost contact, and his vitals have gone off the sensors."

Excellent, I thought to myself, my girl took him out.

"Are there others?"

"We've dispatched teams."

"Keep me apprised." Oh, he was pissed now, and I just couldn't resist.

"I told you they would come, didn't I?"

"Just who the hell are you, really?"

Oh, I so wanted to say something campy, out of Kurt's films like 'I'm your worst nightmare buddy!' But I didn't, I simply let my claws come forth, grossly distorting the image of Marie they had been viewing. With one semicircle I had downed the four men behind me, before any could get off a shot. Suit stayed standing, though looking slightly paler, likely at having been deceived into letting me get so far into the building. He had wanted me to be the real Rogue so badly he had let his guard down; I intended to make him truly regret that choice. But before I could rip his heart out an ear splitting screech echoed through my head, dropping me to my knees. It was worse than any telepathic incursion I had ever felt before. I could feel the moisture running down the sides of my head that meant my ears were bleeding, just before I passed out. Damn telepaths!


	32. Chapter 32: Taking the fight to them

Part 6

Thankfully Remy was an intuitive man and he had a fistful of playing cards pulled from his overcoat long before we reached the door. I could sense the crackle in the air around them as he charged them, and hopefully they would accomplish what I imagined, knock those front doors right off their hinges, with the resulting shock wave knocking out anyone fool enough to be behind them. Before we reached the front door, I heard another controlled explosion, and assumed that Northstar and Aurora had worked their magic on the receiving dock doors. Radios were coming to life and the noise in my ears was nearly as bad as the noise in my head; with the personality of the other mutant I had taken bombarding me with his experiences. Fortunately I was well focused on something else, and he was easy to ignore. Scott was giving orders; I knew that Piotyr had joined the Canadians on the dock, and Kurt and Warren were now on the roof seeing about making their way down a flight of stairs. I took my eyes off my flight path for just a moment to see Remy. He smiled at me and flung his cards straight and true at the bulletproof glass doors, shattering them inwards just before we dove through. His timing was good, and he moved up yet another notch in my estimation scale, for the second I had to think about such trivial things. Our entrance had set off every alarm in the place, and no doubt, shields, tasers and mutant proof barriers were going up all over the place to compliment the mass of armed troops that greeted us.

The blast had knocked a few senseless, and Remy had yet more cards in his hands which he began hurling at the remainder. I pulled off my gloves, and set the blades in my bare hands, again looped around my wrists. I thrust myself forward, slashing at anything in my way, and I was happy to see the ruby red laser bursts, which indicated Scott's arrival on the scene. I knew he wouldn't be at all pleased with me, but that was just something else I'd have to worry about when I got the time.

"I know where they are!" I screamed into the din of misfired ammunition and the intense scream of Scott's beams as they cut through walls, cameras, and weapons. He was so good at controlling himself, disarming but not hurting any of the men in front of us. I was nowhere near so merciful, and the adamantium blades were quickly soaked through with blood. Jean could take what she could from the men that Scott spared, I assumed she was just steps behind Scott, I did not turn to look. I was headed towards the rear of the building, where there were staircases.

"Jean!" I once again screamed into the din, "I have the path, take it from me!" She knew what I meant and I could feel her pull into my mind and see what I had taken from the mutant on the roof. I don't know who she passed the locations on to, but I had tried very hard to concentrate on two pieces of information: the control center for the building security, on the first basement level, and the position of the lab, on the third. I was making my way for the staircase; intent on going straight down, I didn't even stop to hope that someone would follow me as backup. I guess I knew that Kurt and Northstar and Aurora were going to be with me. They felt the same bond of friendship and love without restraint that I did, for those taken below. I was not completely surprised to see the blur of Remy's cards pass by my face, he was so much like my Logan, not about to be left behind in the fight; and likely seeking to save the damsel in distress; though at that point I did not know if that damsel was me or Storm. It was likely that he had taken my burden as his own after the speech I had given him about leaving me behind. I wished that I had had the time to get to know him better as I watched his cards destroy the heavy door to the stairs, clearing the way for all of us.

'Be careful!' echoed through my brain, sent from Jean. 'I've lost him.' I think I stopped thinking rationally at that point and plunged down the stairs, not even thinking that there might be deterrents in the walls.

The first laser blast stung across my left bicep; I yelped in pain, but didn't stop moving, the second one I managed to avoid, and then I was passed in the narrow stairwell by two gusts of wind, Northstar and Aurora no doubt, setting off the next series of lasers, which weren't nearly fast enough to catch either of them. But it did betray their positions, and Remy and I, with cards and blades were able to take them out for those that followed us down.

We broke into the foyer of the first sub basement floor, where I believed that the security systems were housed and controlled. Kitty had caught up to us, our progress slowed by the need to disable the lasers. I pointed the way, and while phased she made her way into the room, Scott directly behind her, taking down the door with his lasers. I didn't want to stop but Jean grabbed me by the arm.

"There's someone else down there, the telepath we suspected, but she's different, not controlled. I don't think she has much range to her power, or depth."

"She has Logan?"

"I believe so."

"Can you take her out?"

"Once I track her."

Another rush of noises and Kurt appeared on the scene.

"Where?" He asked.

"Two levels down, as far as I can tell."

"Can you help Kitty and Scott disable the security systems Kurt?"

"You'll go with them Jean?"

"I'll find her Kurt, and bring her and Charles back."

"Go then."

He didn't want to, but he was a much better team player than I was, and nodded, ducking into the exposed room, tossing out the stunned bodies that Scott had created.

Warren couldn't manage down here with his wings, and he and Piotyr and Bobby were scouring the upper hallways, taking down whoever they found in their way, keeping the path clearer for us by repelling any possible flank attack. Now all we had to worry about was what or who was in front of us.

"Let's go." How I had become the unofficial leader I didn't know, but they moved, Northstar and Aurora taking up the lead, tripping the lasers as they went.


	33. Chapter 33: the telepath

It's a long one folks, but hopefully worth it for you.

Enjoy

Part 7

I had let common sense go when I reached the third sub level, I could almost smell Logan, and the series of doors in the hall were well engrained in the mind of the man whose life I had stolen along with his powers. I tore out ahead of everyone, which was my biggest mistake of the night. Kitty and Kurt obviously hadn't managed to take out the systems that quickly, and truly it was unreasonable of me to believe that they could have in the few minutes it had taken to tear down the stairs. I knew the moment I had tripped the eye beam across the floor, even before the wall of steel came crashing down behind me. I should have thought to fly, but I didn't, stupid of me, and I hoped in that instant that I would live long enough to regret the mistake. I turned, to thrust the blades through the steel, and managed to drag them through, almost halfway down the wall, as Logan had taught me, like a bayonet; before I heard the shriek in my mind. It was so shrill I instinctively covered my ears with my hands, for all the good it did. I remembered hearing the pounding on the other side of the wall, perhaps the Canadians, perhaps it was Remy, I didn't have time to sort it out before the floor came up and stole my consciousness completely.

When I came to I found myself in a poorly lit room devoid of windows and bare to the walls. It smelled damp, so I surmised that I was underground and that the grey around me, and under my head was concrete. I tried to sit myself up, but found that I was unable to move. The angle my neck had been left at though did allow me to see one other person in the room, Logan, left supine in a similar position to me, his face turned to mine, his eyes closed.

There was an oppressive heaviness in my head and memories of the shrill wail, which had first robbed me of consciousness returned. It had to have been the telepath that Jean had warned me about. I wondered if we were still in the same complex and how long I had been unconscious.

"Much longer than him." Came the high-pitched response in my mind, my whole face winced with the pain of it.

"Your Wolverine recovered so much faster than you." This time she spoke out loud, and Logan's eyes opened. How long had he been awake? And what had she been doing in his mind that whole time? He tried to smile at me, but it looked more the grimace as I realized he must have been trying to fight off the pain in his own head.

"Well now that we're all awake we can have a little chat."

I wondered if she had broken my neck and if that was why I couldn't feel my arms and legs.

"Oh no, your body is quite intact Miss Rogue, my employer would not be best pleased with me if I damaged you physically." I half expected her to cackle, I couldn't see her, but my imagination was painting quite the figure of the wicked witch; unruly red hair flying about her face, long, blackened fingernails and a wild look in her eyes, just one step away from total madness. For whatever reason she chose not to comment on the image I was so certain she could see in my mind. I tried to retreat to Jean's lessons, to the pounding rain imagery, but her audible voice continued to interrupt my focus with words chosen specifically to torment me; to torment us both.

Logan's eyes had become barely slits and I could tell by his jaw that his anger was boiling underneath immobile skin.

"Aren't you two the lovely pair? Each so willing to sacrifice themselves for the other. Wolverine, you came here disguised as Rogue so that she would not have to take the risk herself. And Rogue, you charged in heedlessly to save him, even though you knew the cost, not only to yourself, but also to all your mutant allies. And for what, you two? For love? What fools you are."

Logan began a deep growl, which shook my chest. At least I could feel it, that was a good sign.

"What do you intend to do with us?" I asked in as angry and defiant a tone as I could muster.

"Well, you, I intend to break, and turn your mind to absolute jelly so that I can rebuild you into something useful. And him? I think I'll just play with him for awhile and then I'll kill him." I heard the ring of my blades off in the other end of the room.

"I have wondered if adamantium would be able to sever his head, as it's the only way I can think of to kill him." She had made her voice sound so innocent that it made my whole body shiver with its psychotic undertones.

"What a waste though, such a fine man as yourself wasting your affections on a little southern whore."

"Shut up!" Logan's words were spoken through clenched teeth.

"She's got other men on her mind you know." And suddenly images flooded my mind, and Logan's too I suspected. But he fought against them, keeping his eyes open, staring into mine.

"There's this Remy person she's getting to know. She finds him quite attractive, loves his accent too. You know, once I kill you Logan maybe I'll bring him across to our side. I think she would love to wrap her legs around him."

The most terrible images rose along with her words, of me, straddling Remy, still wearing my black, heaving myself over his naked form, throwing my head back and calling out in silent bliss.

"I have never had those thoughts Logan. She's making all this up."

"I know darling, just keep looking at me ok."

"Perhaps she just hasn't had enough time to realize what her body is really craving in regards to him. But, she certainly has had enough time with Nightcrawler to formulate a few fantasies. Oh, and look, " she laughed again as I could feel those long blackened fingernails clawing deeper into my mind. "What do we have here? She can touch the blue one safely. My, how much more interesting that must have made their time together."

The images shifted to my bedroom back at the school, to the night Logan and I had fled. Kurt had come to me and I had stopped him from saying to me what he felt in his heart, because I had known that if he had said it out loud that I would have had to acknowledge the seed of my own feelings towards him, and what we could have had if not for Logan. Our chaste embrace and kiss were twisted by this witch into something terrible, which brought tears to my eyes and further anger to Logan's.

We both watched helplessly as the figures in our minds shared a lingering, passionate kiss, and then proceeded to undress, all the while touching each other as if in fear that one might vanish. We came together as each article of clothing fell, pressing our bodies close, and letting our hands dance over skin and fur.

"This never happened." I had to say it out loud, but Logan didn't respond. Kurt laid me back on my bed and crawled on top of me, brushing the back of his hands over my naked body. The image of me was relaxing into him, running my hands over his blue chest, down to his hips, guiding him into my willing body, and arching myself to him.

"Stop!" I screamed, "This never happened! I have never wanted this!" Another laugh. I kept my eyes focused on Logan. "I have not betrayed you, my love."

"I know." His response was longer in coming. I knew the images must be torture for him, and the possibility of them being real so hard to ignore.

"But perhaps the betrayal did not come from you Rogue. Perhaps it is your love that has been misplaced in him? Perhaps you have risked your life for a man simply doing his duty, who never loved you at all?"

My mind was now seeing images of Logan, wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs that made him look so delicious to me. But the woman whose hands were running down his back, as he pressed her up against the wall of his bedroom wasn't me. I didn't know who she was until he cocked his head to bring his teeth to her throat in the feral passion we had shared so often. The red hair fell loose around her beautiful face, and he grabbed a hold of it roughly, twisting her body to meet his pleasure.

"Oh God, Jean." In my shock I had said it out loud, and regretted instantly that I couldn't control myself the way Logan had. His hands moved from her hair, to her back, to clasp her buttocks to pull her into him, and tumble with her onto his bed. I remembered the feel of the woolen blankets against my own skin as he thrust against me; I remembered the weight of his body pushing insistently on mine. I felt again every pleasure the image of Jean must have been feeling and I had to close my eyes, as if that was going to help. But I just couldn't look at him any longer.

This was the secret that they had held, the 'issue' that had turned Scott against Logan, the one that Jean had alluded to. The doubt rushed through me like a windstorm. Had he always loved her? Had he only gone away with me because Xavier had forced him, or because he could not have her? I knew that tears were squeezing out from my tightly shut eyelids. It couldn't be true; the last six years couldn't be a lie. I needed him to tell me, to reassure me. Damn this witch! I opened my eyes to him, blinking past the moisture that blurred him to me.

"It never happened darlin', never. And I am going to kill this telepath for making you watch these lies."

"Lies? Oh what an interesting word you have chosen Wolverine, because your lady there has been lying to you for months now."

I was horrified, "I have never lied to you Logan."

"A lie of omission then, if you need to play with semantics Rogue. Did you know Logan that she is pregnant? Or perhaps it isn't yours and that why she never told you?"

"Pregnant?" His voice was softened. I was crying full stop now, my words choking out between sobs.

"Yes my love, three months now."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He wasn't angry, but there was hurt behind his words, and they cut me more than the screaming in my head ever could.

"Because I was afraid, afraid of putting you through the pain of another miscarriage. And afraid that if you knew that you would have left me behind. I can't live without you Logan."

"It's a boy, pity you won't live to see him born." Her voice was so mocking.

I hadn't known the sex. I had managed to have an ultrasound done, at a clinic in a town about two hours away. I had kept it from Logan and gone one day while he was at work. I had given the doctors a false name and paid in cash, claiming to be on the run from an abusive boyfriend. It had been a half-truth. I had just needed to know if things were ok with the baby.

"A son?" Logan murmured, and he did smile at me at that moment.

"I'm sorry I never told you." He closed his eyes.

The assault on me continued with the visuals of Logan taking Jean, laughing with Jean and loving Jean as I flung every hateful name I could think of at the woman who had me bound.

"Let me see you bitch! Are you so frightened of me you won't even show yourself! Come over here and face me if you dare!"

A gloved hand grasped my chin and wrenched my face upwards and I found myself staring at a red haired woman with green eyes, whose mouth was twisted into an angry scowl. She was not unlike the vision that had been running around in my head. I spat at her and felt her scream rush through my head again, blocking out the vision of Logan and Jean. So it seemed she couldn't keep up too many projects at once, she didn't have the control that Jean did. I could see the rage in her eyes, and better, I was beginning to feel pins and needles in my fingertips.

"I bet it just galls you that your boss finds me so much more valuable than you!" The shrieking intensified and her hold on my throat was beginning to cut into my skin.

"He knows your powers aren't enough to control Xavier! He knows you couldn't even take a step into his mind. He needs me to do it because you aren't strong enough!"

She slapped me across the face, she was resorting to physical violence, she was loosing control, and I was able to wiggle my fingers.

"Jean was right, you are a pitiful excuse for a telepath!"

The shriek in my head grew exponentially; she had pulled the power from somewhere. The pressure behind my eyes was increasing, my vision was fading, and I was starting to hear the echoes of my own breathing and my heartbeat in my ears. Things were dimming and I wondered if I was finally dying. But even with my compromised senses there was one sound I would always recognize, well, perhaps two. The first was the 'snickt' of adamantium claws; the second was the roar that came from my lover's throat. And then everything began to clear and there was suddenly silence.


	34. Chapter 34: escape

Part 8

Watching the images of Marie having sex with Remy and Kurt brought bile to my throat; yeah, sure I know fancy words like that, better than if write s**t isn't it? Of course I knew they weren't real, but that knowledge didn't make it any easier as I remembered how she had moved that way for me, and how her skin had felt on mine, and how hot the touch of her had been. I knew Kurt had had feelings for her, and I didn't doubt, being a man myself, that he had had these fantasies. But he was a decent guy, and he had stepped back when he knew how she felt about me; I woulda hated having to make an enemy out of the elf; I don't have many friends, and him I like. Maybe that's why those images were particularly hard to watch.

Marie had kept watching me the whole time, looking into my eyes and begging me with her horrified wide gaze not to believe anything I was seeing. All I knew was how much I hated the harpy that was making me see these things, and I hated how this was hurting Marie, me, I could get past that shit; oops, damn, there I went and said it, oh well. I'd already seen so much, and so much more terrible things, this, I figured a good nights sleep with Marie in my arms would clear it all away; just as soon as I could figure out how to get us out of here.

Then the telepath had to start in on another tack, bringing up the images of Jean to hurt Marie. Damn her to hell; which was where I was going to send her if God didn't get to her first. Damn it! Ok, sure, I had to admit to myself that they were fantasies, from before I had fallen for Marie, and before I had realized that she was the one for me; the yin to my yang, -see I have some culture. I'm a man, I can own up to them. At one time in my life I would have loved to take Jean to my bed and shown her what a real man could give her. But that was before, long before, and it had never happened, even if my mind had wandered that way after a few beers some nights. But I never wanted Marie to see that, and I never wanted her to doubt me. Her eyes were all filled with tears when she could finally look at me again.

"It never happened darlin', never. And I am going to kill this telepath for making you watch these lies."

And then I got kicked in the gut, proverbially of course, witch woman never dared to come too close to me, despite all her boasting.

"Did you know Logan that she is pregnant? Or perhaps it isn't yours and that's why she never told you?"

A hundred things ran through my mind in an instant. Pregnant? Marie is pregnant? Of course it's mine. We're going to have a baby. Oh my God, a baby. How? And the images of Marie, doubled over in the shower, blood pooling around her legs flooded back to my mind, washing out everything else at that moment. I felt sick again.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes my love, three months now." I did some quick math, in the Spring; things would be so beautiful up North then.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I figured I already knew the answer, and she confirmed it. If I had known I would never have let her come here. I would have hidden her away, had Northstar and Aurora babysit to keep her safe, or someone else I trusted. Just to make sure that she and the child came to no harm. The child, a boy, my son, I closed my eyes just to allow myself to dream of it, even in the midst of this battle for both our lives, well, all three of our lives it seemed. I felt a peace settle over me, which I didn't quite understand; but it became readily apparent what was happening.

Marie had started to taunt the witch, forcing her to draw attention away from me in order to deal with her. I could see her now finally as she bent over Marie, and I smiled as I saw Marie spit in her face. With every insult I could see Marie's face twist up a bit more, in response to the pain the woman was causing her. But in contrast, I was starting to feel my own head clearing, the images of Jean vanished, and I could feel my hands and feet coming back to life. Jean had said that she doubted the capabilities of this telepath, and Marie was harassing her with just that. The power this woman had possessed over me, was waning as she turned her wrath on Marie, and as she forgot about me in her own rage I could finally feel enough to roll away onto my side, and spring up onto my feet. I curled my fists up and let my own rage flood through me, I was going to kill this witch, for every hateful emotion she had put between Marie and I. I extended my claws, and I let my anger roar from my chest, and I thrust the blades through her chest before she had even become aware of me. The convulsion of her death was simple, and anticlimactic. One shudder and she was limp, impaled on my claws. It was nothing to cast her aside, and draw Marie up into my arms.

****

The witch's head was now lolling over mine, her hands had gone slack on my throat, and I finally saw the tips of the gleaming claws protruding from her chest as Logan pulled the corpse backwards and flung it away. He had me pulled up into his arms as soon as he had sheathed the claws, my own hung limply for a few more moments; I didn't heal as fast as he did. But finally, I was able to raise them and wrap them around his back. It was wonderful to lie against him and simply feel him breathing.

"Are you alright Logan?" His laughter shocked me.

"Am I alright? What a ridiculous question Marie. It wasn't me that she was beating on." He only held me tighter then. "Are you alright?" then his voice went soft, "is the baby alright?" His slid his hand over my stomach, just allowing the corners of his mouth to lift in a smile.

"I think we're both ok."

"Will you let Hank check you both out later, just to make sure?"

"Yes, as long as you'll be there with me."

"Wild horses darlin'"

"You know that everything you saw wasn't real right?" I was still so nervous and upset over the images of me with Remy and Kurt.

"Of course I do Marie." He kissed the top of my head. "And you know that I was never with Jean, right?"

"I know."

"But Marie," he turned me around in his arms so that I could look into his face as we both sat on the floor there. "Before you came along I wanted her. But that was a long time ago, and I haven't thought of her for a moment since we became partners. Do you believe me?"

"Yes Logan, I do. And I should tell you that though I have never doubted you, or the feelings I have for you, that I could have fallen for Kurt if you hadn't been there."

"Fate had a different path for both of us, together. And that's all we need to say about that eh Marie?"

I couldn't help but smile at him; everything just always seemed so much better when we were together. We could overcome anything. I tried to stand finally; he caught my stumbling movement and helped me to my feet. Now I could press my whole body against the length of his.

"I am so sorry I didn't tell you before, that you had to find out like this."

"I understand." He folded me tenderly in his arms and it was so easy right then to forget that we were still in the midst of a battle, even if the immediate danger had passed.

"Here," he handed me back my blades, "let's find the others." His claws easily dispatched the door and we stepped into the hallway. The room must have been soundproofed because as soon as the door was opened we could easily hear the shouts of the fighting. He took my hand and we ran towards those sounds.


	35. Chapter 35: Scott

Part 9

The crumpled mass on the floor at Remy's feet had been dispatched by the staff he held in his right hand. The air around it was still crackling.

"Cherie!" He spotted me first, "you look like 'ell, what 'as dis man been doing to you?" I turned for clarification to Logan.

"Your neck is bruised up pretty good and you've got blood over your face, nosebleed I guess."

Fabulous, I thought to myself, wiping a hand across my cheek, scrubbing off the dried blood that was caked there.

"Good to see you two though. Let me take you back to the lab."

"You found them?"

"Oui." He motioned us to follow and he took off in a run down the hall. "But the battle isn't won yet." He called back.

The room looked much like the trailer we had destroyed back at the mansion. Hardly an intensive care unit, but more like some science fiction nightmare, and in the midst of it all, two supine bodies, Storm and Xavier, obviously unconscious, with machines hooked to various leads on their bodies, monitoring heartbeats, respiration and brain activity if I understood the screens correctly. Hank was in the midst of the electronics, scanning readings, and likely trying to sort out how to wake them up.

Jean was sitting by Xavier's bed, holding his hand in hers. Her eyes were closed and she was obviously seeking out his mind with her own. Kurt had been standing with Scott at the door, but his focus was not on the hallway, his eyes continued to dart back to Storm.

"Look who I found?" Remy announced proudly.

"Good to have you back Logan, Rogue." Scott's voice sounded vaguely annoyed, as if he blamed us somehow for the situation, or possibly for our absence. I could see him being angry with me, I had gotten myself captured, but it had always been Logan's intention to let it happen to him. "Where have you been?" His eyes traced over the blood on my face and across the backs of Logan's hands.

"Ran into the telepath Jean was talking about." Logan left it at that; it was pretty obvious that she was dead by the look of us. "What do you need us to do Scott?"

"Hank needs time to figure out how to wake up Storm and the Professor. We need to make sure he has that time."

Logan turned to me. "Will you stay here and guard these doors?" I nodded at him. "I'll go out and see about securing the building if you like Scott?"

Scott was less preoccupied with Logan's offer than my response.

"So now you'll actually listen to orders Rogue?" I was stunned at the acid in his voice, and so was everyone else in the room. I said nothing in response, it was obvious in his face and the heft of his shoulders that he needed to get this out.

"What kind of problem do you have with authority Rogue? With my authority? "You should have stayed behind where I told you too. You could have gotten yourself killed, and you endangered every member of this team, including Storm and the Professor." He took a hard breath through clenched teeth, and even Jean opened her eyes, and drew her attention away from Xavier. "You are reckless and thoughtless and a liability to us all." His voice was rising in his anger. Logan had taken a step forward, but I put my hand over the back of his to hold him steady. I continued to look into Scott's face; of course I couldn't see his eyes behind the visor. I knew he just wanted to say that he wished I had never come back, and that I had never been born. I knew his anger was coming from a place so much deeper than his words let on, and I couldn't begin to guess at the hurt in his soul, or what its true source was. I could only hope that all of this rage was not fostered by me. His hands were nearly vibrating as I stood silent before him, trying to choose careful words, and I know the silence was enraging him as much as any words could have. He wanted me to challenge him, he wanted an excuse to break away from his leader persona and pummel me. I was afraid of the consequences of that action, not only for myself but also for him. I would heal; I had enough of that to do anyways if Logan and Remy's stares had told even a half-truth. But no matter what state Scott now found himself in, I knew eventually he would come back to himself, and the knowledge of becoming what he hated most; a creature out of control, as he no doubt saw me, and probably saw Logan most of the time, well, that would unbearable for him. Not to mention the fact that Logan, and possibly Kurt and Remy would have pulled him off of me none too gently. And that would fracture any chance we had of putting our team back together. Whatever the root source of his anger, it had manifested in me, and I wouldn't let it ruin him.

"I will protect everyone here with my life. Do what you need to do Cyclops." My response was quiet and disarming I hoped. I didn't feel right about using the familiarity of his first name. He tore into the hall a few feet and then turned back to Logan and I.

"No one will get past me." Logan whispered into my ear as he placed a hand over my stomach. You could hear Scott's indrawn breath and the gasp from his lips before his next utterance.

"Oh dear God" and he could say nothing more. Maybe he thought me a fool in that instant, or maybe he understood that the sacrifice I had been willing to make was greater than he could possibly understand. Logan kissed me on the cheek and headed back out into the complex. I felt Kurt's hand brush my arm.

"Stay with her Kurt, I'll watch the door." My blades flashed to my hands and I steeled my gaze and my senses outwards.

"You ok Marie?"

"Yeah."

"He shouldn't have said those things."

"He needed to, I deserved them."

"You did nothing different than any of us would have done for someone we loved."

"I'm not a team player Kurt, I know that. I am not as good as you. My heart is on my sleeve, it has been that way since I found Logan."

"Still Marie,"

"It's ok, really Kurt, Go and be with Ororo."

"Don't ever think you aren't a team player Marie. We are, all of us, lucky to have you."

I didn't answer, I simply played my blades over and over in my grip, as Logan and Kurt had taught me, preparing in case anyone should get past our friends and make it down here. Another thought crossed my mind.

"Hank? When we're all done here, I hope you won't mind giving me a moment of your time, please?"

"Of course" he replied, still absorbed in his work.

Remy took up station on the other side of the open door from me. He had an odd look on his face, well, so did everyone, but most of the others had downcast eyes and lips screwed up in embarrassment and shame, thought I couldn't tell for who, Scott or me. But Remy's expression was one I just couldn't place. His eyes were wide, and liquid but his lips were pursed together, and he continued to steal glances at me sideways, as if he expected something else from me. Since most everything around us was now quiet, except for the monitors and Hank's tapping and rushing between them, I chanced opening my mouth, though I tried to stay quiet enough for only Remy to hear.

"Is everything ok Remy?"

"Oui."

"Liar." He twisted his lips up at that.

"Just wondering about a few things, though I suppose I shouldn't be." He began tossing his staff between his hands. "I should be more focused."

It was easy to slip into the feeling that everything was going to be just fine, down here, where it was quiet, where there was a subdued sense of urgency only.

"Do you want to be out fighting?"

"Yes, but I think I 'ad better stay 'ere."

"Worried about something, besides the obvious?"

"Oui, about you Cherie."

"Now why would you be worried about me?"

"Cyclops was quite unkind, considering it was your intelligence that brought us 'ere. I can not believe that you are not upset."

"I'll cry later." I said very softly.

"My shoulder will be 'ere." I couldn't help but smile at him. I don't know what I must have done in a previous life to have deserved my three musketeers, Logan, Kurt and now Remy.

"Thanks. You're a good man Remy."

"Can I ask you a question Rogue?"

"Sure, I guess, I'll try to answer."

"What's your real name?"

I was just a little shocked. No one at the mansion, students, professors, no one, had ever asked me that. I had volunteered it to Logan and Kurt as they became friends to me, but not even Kitty had asked, or Storm or Xavier. Everyone called me Rogue. I couldn't even remember clearly where that name had come from, someone, probably a family member had used it as a derogatory term for me at one point; meaning a dangerous solitary animal, or worse, a deviant type of being. I think I had first heard it after I had nearly killed my classmate, on that dark day so long ago when my powers had surfaced. When I ran, it seemed wholly appropriate, not only was I dangerous, and alone, but I was a genetic misfit. I don't know if anyone at the school had ever really stopped long enough to think about its meaning, they just used it, because it fit. And now Remy wanted to know something different.

"No one ever calls you anything but Rogue. I just don't understand. I go by Gambit in the field, but I am always called Remy otherwise, and Kitty is Kitty, not Shadowcat, and Kurt, not Nightcrawler. Why are you different?"

"No one has ever asked my name before Remy." I knew my voice must have sounded sad, and far away to him, it did to me. But I wasn't going to cry.

"No one?"

"Logan and Kurt know it, but they only speak it when we are alone."

"Because you figured no one else needed to 'ear it, if they didn't 'ave the common decency to actually ask it?"

This one was smart. "Yes."

"Would you tell me? I promise I won't share it with anyone."

"Marie."

He smiled at me then, at our shared intimacy. "Merci."

"De rien." It was nothing, I responded.

Further conversation was halted by Hank's voice.

"I think I have it. I'm going to try to wake them up now." We both turned inwards to see him, and nod, and then just as quickly Remy turned back to the hallway. The sense of urgency and anxiety had magnified. My eyes locked with Kurt's, there was such desperate panic there. I had had no idea how much he loved her. There was such guilt in my own chest, thinking that if Logan and I had been there when the school had been attacked that perhaps we could have prevented this. Of course I had no way of knowing this, it could have been so much worse, as it would have been when this enemy had hoped to take so many more of us. I touched Remy on the shoulder, to let him know I would be standing with Kurt for the attempt. I didn't have to even say anything, but only motion, and he understood. Of course, he had known how much love Kurt had felt for Storm. He had likely seen it blossom, where I, his friend, had been absent.

"I am sorry Kurt, for everything I missed." I chanced to embrace him just briefly, not wanting to take his focus away from Storm.

"You are here now my friend, and that is all that matters." God, to have a heart like his that could so easily forgive, what a gift.

"Alright then everyone, here we go." Hank's voice rose over every other noise in the room. Kurt took my hand and held it tightly.

I will not pretend to know what it was he did, but the mechanical noises started to draw out, and then finally became silent. And we all waited, holding our own breaths, to hear Storm and Xavier take conscious ones. Jean remained by Xavier, her eyes once again closed, but I could see them darting around beneath the lids, and the light touch of a smile that graced her perfect lips betrayed something positive.

"Have you found him Jean?" My voice was barely above a whisper. But she nodded, the smile growing.

"Oro?" Kurt was bending his face to hers, "Can you hear me my Lady?" He brushed her lips carefully with his. Her eyelids began to flutter. "Hank, she's waking up."

Hank rushed over at those words, putting fingers to her wrist, and his stethoscope to her chest. His smile was more guarded.

"She's weak, I'd like to get her and Xavier out of here as soon as we can."

The next voice we heard made us all smile; it was Charles.

"Thank you very much Dr. McCoy, I believe that Storm and I will be all right now." His voice cracked, no doubt a physical manifestation of being unconscious for so long. We all let out an audible sigh of relief. Now all that remained was to get them out of here safely.


	36. Chapter 36: Titan

Part 10

Part of me wanted to kill Scott right there on the spot, he had had no right to say any of those things to Marie; just because his own psyche didn't allow him to feel passion the way folks like Marie and I did, was no reason to take out his frustrations on her. But Marie didn't want me to stand up for her then, and I respected that, even though I nearly bit through my own lip trying to stay silent. I refused to believe that anything that he had said was even remotely true, even though Marie would likely argue with me about it later on. If I had ever questioned the sense of us leaving the mansion when we had, that point was laid to rest. I could only imagine the grief Scooter would have put Marie through if we had stayed. I wondered how long this had been festering. I hated not being able to see his eyes behind that mask, but it seemed obvious he wasn't going to bring it up with me, so I stayed all business-like.

On the main floor we came across a sheet of melting ice, and a pile of bodies, obviously Bobby had been there, and done a good job of it too. Scott had stopped; I was not at all concerned about whether or not they were alive. His sad expression answered the question for me anyways, wordlessly. I was sure he'd come up with a way to blame their deaths on me, obviously everyone learned their violent ways from me. You see, I figure, you make your choices about where to take your life, you better be ready to deal with the consequences. I had.

"Any idea how many we are dealing with?"

"Not a clue Logan." He tapped at his earpiece, "What's the situation?"

"Took out everyone we could find on the lower levels, and we're working our way upwards. Angel is on the roof, watching for aerial assaults. We sealed the ground floor exits, so we figure no one else will be able to make their way inside." The voice was Bobby's. "Shadowcat and Colossus are investigating some electronic devices we've been finding, they seem inert, but we aren't taking any chances."

"Where's the guy in the suit?" I still didn't know his name, but I aimed to squeeze it from him before he died.

"Top floor it seems, he got into a different elevator when he saw us coming, we can't seem to access it, and Kitty can't find it on the building grid, she believes it's isolated."

"Stairs secure?"

"As far as we can tell."

I turned to Scott, all business, in my own style of course, "I'm going up there Scott." He sighed, he knew it wasn't worth arguing with me at that point, and maybe he was starting to feel some regret about earlier.

"If you can try to keep him alive Logan?"

I could always try, I supposed. "Do my best Scott." And I left him behind to do whatever he thought would be most important, I had a score to settle.

It took hardly any time to make it up the six flights, not when I was so motivated. I had drawn my claws as soon as I entered the stairwell, I'll give Kitty her due, whatever she had done to the computers had disabled the lasers in the stairwells that Marie had told me about. The burn across her arm had worried me, but I hadn't said anything. We had people in much worse shape. She'd heal, even if it weren't with my help.

I would have been worried if there hadn't been anyone in the hallway as I burst out of the stairs. No worries, at least not for me. The three hadn't expected the bullet that was me to come flying at them. I heard the crack of their automatic weapons, and I felt one hit me in the bicep, it stung like hell, but didn't slow me down. It just made me angrier. I tore across the one man's chest with one of my best roars, if I do say so myself. It felt so good to let myself go finally, and use all my strength, against a target other than a tree. Not that I was longing for battle, hmm, would it be really bad if I said I was? Look, it's my nature, being up North had been calm, and peaceful, and it was what Marie had needed, but I had missed the action truth be told. Not enough to give her up for it, but well, damn it was good to be powerful again! The other two tried to fire off more rounds at me, but the sight of their companion bleeding out on the carpet kinda took their resolve away. It was easy enough to knock the two of them into the walls, and let their bodies drop. When they woke up they'd have great headaches and bruises. Scott would have been proud of me, not that what he thought mattered to me in any significant way.

The wound on my chest had healed up in time for a fourth man to burst out of the room at the end of the hall, completely betraying the position of his boss. I took another bullet or two in my gut. I launched myself at him, letting my claws take off the barrel of the rifle, and my fists take him down as well. I took a moment to let those wounds close, outside the office door. And I read the name on the brass plate there. Mr. Travis Titan, CEO Titan Security; I guess this was where he brought the good customers. I wondered if Xavier had been up here before? For good measure I kicked in the door.

He was in there, by himself, sitting at his desk; large, oak, I figured after six years in the business I was a good judge of wood. The wall of windows behind him was black with the full of the night, and I could see our reflections in them.

"Well Mr. Titan?" I couldn't think of anything else to say that wouldn't sound like a line from a movie.

"Wolverine, I guess you've killed my Banshee then?"

"If that was the name of that screaming telepath you had, then yeah, she's dead."

"She was such a well of untapped power, I had hoped to have more time to refine her."

"Yeah well, shit happens."

He was so calm it made me a bit nervous, calm like a psycho just before the really bad shit goes down.

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to why I did this?"

"Let's see, no, not really, you hate mutants, that doesn't exactly put you in any exclusive club."

"I don't hate mutants."

"Funny way of showing it."

"I simply wanted to manage the issue properly."

"I am not an issue, and neither are my friends. We are a fact of life."

"You could still agree to work for me, together we could catalogue our mutual enemies, and work together to control them."

I wasn't sure I was hearing him right, my stunned expression must have enlightened him.

"Together we could hunt them out, change them or dispatch them, and make this world safe for everyone."

"And you get to decide who's on the 'bad' side of the equation? And one day someone pisses you off and you get to play with their lives? I don't bloody well think so."

"I suppose I shouldn't have expected you to see it my way."

"Look, the way I see it, this can go one of two ways. You call off your dogs, all of them, and walk out of here with me, or you don't and we end up having to kill you all. Your choice."

"Somehow I cannot see being treated fairly by the same group of mutants I tried to capture, control or kill."

"Then you don't know your opponents as well as you think."

"All the same, I guess I'll go with option two." He smiled, that same half psycho smile that usually means they have just gone off the deep end. He hit a button on his computer keyboard; I just should have known that that was going to be bad news.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"I have initiated a small timer, it's wired to a dozen or so explosives in the basement of the building. Sadly it has a five-minute delay, which was supposed to give me enough time to get from my office to the street safely. Still, I don't see how you can get everyone out of here that quickly anyways now that the power is out. I regret that I won't have the opportunity to make up for that mistake Wolverine. And now I'll bid you farewell."

I watched, mostly stunned, as he raised a revolver to his head and shot himself. I had no intention of stopping him you understand, but it all just looked like slow motion as he fell to the ground. Damn it! I smacked the earpiece.

"We have a problem guys, I think I know what those things were that Kitty and Peter found."


	37. Chapter 37: Escape

Storm and Xavier were just starting to stir from their stretchers when all our earpieces snapped to life.

"He has the place wired to blow, we have to get out now!" I didn't often hear any panic in Logan's voice, and truthfully no one else probably would have picked up on it, but I heard it, and it made my blood run cold. It was the same voice that had roused me from my nightmare, and the same voice that had found me bleeding in the shower. Scott's voice replaced his in my ear.

"Get everyone to the back dock area now!"

Hank hefted Xavier into his arms, ripping off the last of the leads from his skin, none too gently. Kurt had Storm in his arms and had already teleported to the stairwell. Remy, Jean and I followed, meeting Kitty and Colossus as we rounded the corner for the first basement landing. No one knew how much time we had, so no one said anything, we just kept running. Remy ahead of me by now flung a handful of cards at the barrier, which had been erected in front of the loading dock doors, shattering them with his kinetic energies. Once free of the building, Kurt was easily able to port Storm several blocks away, all within his line of sight. We had set up a rendezvous point in an empty school parking lot about ten minutes away, I surmised he would be heading for there. Now in the open, Jean took Xavier from Hank's arms and bolted for the sky. I turned back to the doorway; Aurora and Northstar were emerging just behind Bobby and Scott. Silently to us at least, each scooped up a man under his arms and streaked down the street. I heard Scott protesting that there were still people left alive inside, but Northstar's grip on his chest didn't waver. Warren swooped in from above and took Hank in the same manner, leaving Remy and I alone, and without Logan in sight.

"Logan! Where are you?" I screamed into my earpiece.

"I'm coming darlin', don't wait on me!" I could hear the first explosion, deep in the core of the building, well not so much hear it, as feel it, like a great thud in my chest. I kept my eyes on the door, knowing we would have to move now that it had begun, and, bless him, Remy never left my side, even though he could have taken off running. We saw a few men scramble from the doorway, but I paid them no mind. A second thump and the roof of the building seemed to be falling in. And then, there was Logan amidst the rising clouds of dust.

"Run!" He shouted at me, I did, but not the way he had likely imagined, straight at him. After half dozen steps I thought I had enough momentum and I threw myself into the air, gaining speed, headed directly at him, he kept running despite his surprise, and I caught him around the waist as I banked left, around back the way I had come.

I had gravely underestimated his true weight, what with the adamantium skeleton and it was lucky that I managed, with forward momentum only, to get back to where Remy was before I had to drop him.

"Grab Remy and go!" He shouted. I did what he asked out of instinct, if I had stopped to think I would never have left him. I swung my aching arms around Remy's chest and bolted off away from the collapsing building. The second round of explosions nearly knocked the breath from my chest as it hit me full on the back, and I hit the ground with Remy beneath me, breaking my fall. We rolled to our feet and turned back to where we had come from. I could still see Logan's form, running towards us when the third explosion occurred and he dropped to his knees. I was ready to rush back to him but Remy's hands on my arms held me back.

"No Cherie!" The blast wave cleared us and we watched as the building finally collapsed in on itself, the explosions leveling it as neatly as a professional demolition team. I watched the tendrils of smoke clearing slowly in the dark, and tried to focus on where I had last seen Logan. I turned to Remy, my eyes saying everything.

"Go." He whispered into my ear and I did.

I found him still hunched over, and for a second, though the worst. But I should have known better. He began to stir, and stood slowly. I rushed to his side, helping with hands under his arms, as he righted himself, and splinters of glass rained down from his back. Some were mere shrapnel, but some, I could see, had cut him, and embedded themselves in his skin, but they were now being forced from his body by his healing abilities.

"Logan! I was so worried."

"I had to stop and get the front doors opened, there were so many men there trying to get out. Then I needed to come back around and make sure our team had gotten out." He looked at me quite seriously. "It's one thing to die in battle Marie, quite another to have someone else decide to sacrifice you."

"Then the other man, the one running things?"

"Travis Titan, he shot himself in the head just after activating the bombs. But," he turned to look back at the leveled complex, "Damn!" He muttered, I turned to him with my eyebrows raised in question. "That Titan guy really didn't mean to hurt any humans." Every building around the complex was still standing, untouched but for a few shattered windows. "I guess he wasn't completely psychotic. Oh, and by the way, when did you learn how to fly darlin?" He said it with quite a straight face, considering.

"You got a watch?" His laughter cut through the eerie silence of the night, which had settled after the last blast.

"You should probably warn me about these kinds of things Marie."

"But where would we be without mystery in our relationship my love?" Logan swung me up in his arms and kissed me full on the mouth, it was so easy to just sink into him at that point. My arms were aching after carrying the two men, and I knew I was going to be sore the next day, but right at that moment, everything was all right. I hadn't even begun to think that the most serious threat to my life over the last six years was now gone, or perhaps I would have been even more lost in my happiness.

The sounds of approaching sirens hastened the necessity of our retreat to the rendezvous point. Logan began to run, with me still in his arms.

"Let me down my love, I can run too."

"But not as fast as I can."

"But I can fly faster than you can run."

"Now that sounds like a challenge." He let me down and took off on foot, I began a run myself, and then leapt for the sky, finally allowing myself to feel the joy of flight, made even more wonderful by the encroaching lightness in my heart.

When we approached our group, Hank was busy over Xavier and Storm, checking out their vital signs with his medical kit, retrieved from the back of one of two large black SUV's. We had used them to come from the private airstrip where we had landed the Blackbird. If we had been able to purchase Radars, we surmised that this Titan person likely had his own, and we had needed surprise to make our plan work. It would seem we had met our objectives, and we were all alive, but no one seemed particularly pleased by that fact.

Bobby was just transitioning over from his Ice persona, and once finally back on human legs suddenly collapsed to the ground. The tear in his uniform leg, not previously visible, betrayed a ragged wound, which was now pulsing blood.

"Bobby!" Kitty shouted and ran to him. Hank's attention was drawn away from his two patients.

"We need a tourniquet!" He began barking orders, and Jean tossed him a long band of fabric from the first aid kit. He quickly tied off the wound, slowing the blood flow, and slapped on a pressure dressing. "We need to get back to the plane, and get him back to the school where I can properly look after him!"

Northstar, who had brought him from the complex, swept him up in his arms again and then motioned for Hank to climb on his back, he headed for the sky with nothing but a nod at Logan and then at his sister. She picked up Xavier, who was still drifting in and out of consciousness and followed her brother. Jean picked up Storm, who was faring marginally better than Xavier, and was trying to speak, insisting she could fly herself, not that anyone believed her. Warren looked Kurt, looking at Storm, and made his decision, picking him up and following the aerial procession. That left me, standing beside Logan, looking at Scott, and having to make a decision. It really wasn't a difficult one to make.

"You should be with them Cyclops, I'll take you if you want."

He turned to me with a blank expression on his mouth, damn that visor that hid everything. Only Logan and Remy behind us knew what had transpired back in the lab, the others who had heard were gone. Silence stood for a moment as we looked at each other. Finally he answered.

"Yes, thank you Rogue."

I turned back to Logan, "wait for me, I won't be long."

"You should go back on the plane, let Hank check you out, it'll take us a few days to drive back."

"My place is with you Logan, Hank will have enough to deal with. I can wait another few days."

"I don't know if I can."

"Please tell me you'll be here when I get back."

"I'll be here."

I turned back to Scott. "Hang on." I whispered to him, he wrapped his arms around my neck and we took off into the sky. I tried not to look him in the face as we flew. I felt uncomfortable. The forward motion of the flight and the g-forces I was generating had pushed his body into mine, and I could feel the length of him against me, and it felt too intimate. I tried to keep myself focused on my route, so I would not have to think about it, or think about the other images of myself that had been forced into my brain by the telepath. I was not aroused, no, more just a shade away from horrified that this man who had berated me only perhaps an hour before was now laid out against me like a lover. Thankfully there was no way of holding a conversation at the speed I was going anyways; not that I had a clue what I might say.

The flight was only a few minutes and I was able to land, with some skill I prided myself, on my feet, and set Scott down unharmed. Better than my first landings with Logan and Remy. He looked at me, at least I thought he had: damn visor again.

"Thank you Rogue." I nodded at him, still unsure what to do.

"Take care of them Cyclops." Seemed the best response, and I turned away from him to find Kurt, I had one thing I needed to tell him before he left.

The others were loading Xavier, Storm and Bobby on the plane, and Jean was doing her pre-flight. I grabbed Kurt very gently by the arm and pulled him towards me.

"I have to say something Kurt, before you go." I guess my tone was serious enough that he stopped and turned his attention to me.

"What is it Marie?"

"There's something you need to know Kurt."

"You are coming back to California aren't you? You aren't running away again are you?"

"Not that Kurt, I need to tell you that you're going to be an uncle."

He looked at me stunned for a few seconds, and then his eyes began to light again as his gaze drifted from my face to my abdomen.

"You're?"

"Pregnant, yes my friend. It's pretty early on, and I still have to get Hank to check things out, but I have a good feeling that things are going to be ok."

He pulled into an embrace. "Thank you for sharing your happy news with me Marie."

"I needed you to know, we have missed so much together, and I will spend the rest of my life making up for that."

"All that matters is that we are together now Marie. And there are so many happy things we still have time to share." The others were getting themselves settled in the aircraft; I pushed Kurt towards the door.

"They need you now Mr. Co-pilot, go, I'll see you in a few days."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He turned and ran, and I did the same. The lightness in my heart increasing as the truth of his words began to sink in. We would have many more years now, now that I didn't have to hide, to share in our friendship. Future threats seemed impossible in that moment. I took to the air, feeling the backwash of the blackbird as it rose into the air. I needed to get back to Logan now, and we needed to start making our way home.


	38. Chapter 38: The dream

Part 12

True to his word, Logan was still waiting by the SUV, and so was Remy. Kitty and Piotyr had already headed out. Not that we had feared any further attacks, but, as Remy told me, both seemed anxious to be alone. I'm sure Kitty had a great deal running around in her mind. Piotyr had been her first true love, and when he had left it had broken her heart. We hadn't been so close then, but I remembered how withdrawn and sad she had been; for months. She had slipped into a recklessness, which might have brought her a great deal of trouble in the outside world, but in the insular community of the school there was little to forgive, and much shared understanding. At least it had worked that way for others. I didn't know if I could ever work with Scott again, as I have said before, I am not the most forgiving person on the planet. And right then, I was bitter and angry, even though I made every effort to disguise it.

"What's the plan gentlemen?" I tried to muster as much enthusiasm as my weary body would allow.

"You crawl into the back darlin', we're going to get out of the DC area, and find a hotel to sleep for a few hours. Then we'll get on the road back to California."

"Just like old times eh, my love? We always do seem to end up on road trips after a fight don't we?" I yawned, he smiled. Deep down inside I knew how close we were to the Canadian border, and I had truly wanted to hear him say that we were going home, but I knew we had to make sure that Storm and Xavier were ok, and I had promised Kurt that I wasn't running again. I was tired, from everything physical, from all the emotions, from all the foreign thoughts running around in my brain, so I crawled into the backseat with no protest. Remy was kind enough to drape his coat over me, and I listened to the two men talk for a few minutes before I fell asleep.

I shouldn't have expected to have had a peaceful, dreamless sleep, not with everything my mind had been subjected to over the last eight or so hours. And hey, I was a X-Man, I guess, nothing ever went 100% straight for us. I suppose that it could have been the images of intimacy that the telepath had forced on me, or the scent of his coat, mingled with the scent of Logan's cigars, and a heightened sense of smell, no doubt brought on by the imprinting I was doing on Logan. Or perhaps it was just that I found both men so similar in their traits and attitudes, and that was why they both appeared in my dreams.

We were standing, shoulder-to-shoulder, in the woods just beyond our house up north. To my right was Logan, claws drawn, to my left, Remy, staff in hand, and I, in the middle, daggers in my hands, and all of us looking out into the woods, eyes focused, muscles set to strike, waiting for something, none to good as indicated by our stance. We were the three musketeers it seemed, catapulted forward in time to stand on this half frozen plane awaiting our battle and our destiny.

It came quickly from the trees, horrible constructs of our friends, mixed with monsters that perverted the looks, which might have once brought us comfort. They approached in a similar line to ours, and we awaited their feral attack. Scott's mouth was curled open in a fearsome grin, betraying rows of pointed yellowed teeth, in a jaw that had been pulled forward to look more like a snout than its normal fine square appearance. Storm was a true weather witch, not the goddess we had always known. Her clothes were tattered as if from the grave, and her hair spun wildly around her face, whipped by a tempest, raised from her own blood red eyes. Jean was simply a ball of orange flames, the softness of her face and form ripped into spires of fire, which made her look hard and sinister. Kitty was no more than a black swirling wraith from which you could almost feel the evil. And behind them all was Kurt, sporting horns, and a grin, which turned up to bare his fangs, now grossly elongated. His eyes glowed like a wolf on the hunt and his fingers ended in terrible claws. And they advanced on us in the haphazard way of automatons, seeking only the shortest path to their goal.

Scott split up our trio by firing on us, causing Remy to dodge to the left, and Logan to pull him and me to the right. The force of his hands around my waist actually catapulted me forward in a bit of an arc, which threw me directly into Storm. My daggers were pointed forward, and my hope had been to drive the blades into her abdomen, crippling her and taking her from the fight. As it happened she decided not to stand still to allow me to do that and my right blade missed her completely, with the left one slashing across her side, opening a wound which began to drip blood. Having decent control of the flying powers, I managed to continue the arc, and as she spun to confront me, I thrust the same blade into her side, tearing a larger wound, which caused her to scream, and momentarily forget me. Kurt however, was another matter. Her screams had brought him to me, and I felt strong hands grasp my arms, and then the sickening feel of teleportation as he tore me away from further injuring Storm. As we rematerialized, my back to his front, I felt the claws at the ends of his fingers rake across my chest, and I felt my uniform shred, and the burning of the gashes he had left in my chest, four in total. I could not take the time to look at my companions or cry for their help, we each had our adversaries, and Kurt was now mine. I plunged forward as his hands finished their course across my chest, and rolled as I fell. He leapt after me as I fell on my back to the hard ground. His hands were in front of him, as I had thought they might be, wanting to use his claws to finish the job he had started, to finish me. I let my blades drop from my hands, to swing at my wrists on their tethers, and I grabbed his wrists in my hands, and forced my arms outwards and backwards. I knew he would not expect it, and I knew that as he was the same height as I, that taking his wrists as I had would pull him directly to me, and I knew that it would hurt. His chest slammed into me with all the force of his attack, his head contacted mine, and I heard a crunch, which likely meant I had broken my nose, but the maneuver had achieved my goal. Kurt's face, like the most of his body was covered with soft fur, which made him immune to my mutant talents, but his lips and his mouth were not, and I pushed my mouth against his, parting his lips with my own, forcing my tongue into his mouth. It was not passion, no, in truth it was obscene, but it worked. The spark of my abilities kicking in caused his yellow eyes to glow for just an instant, and then he was mine. I was able to let his hands drop, and bring my own to the sides of his head, where I drew him even closer to me, taking his breath and life force with my kiss. I could feel the moment his body became heavy on mine, and I took his last breath, heaving him away from me and to the ground with an ignominious thud, not at all worthy of the being he had been. Before I could come to my senses though, his mind rushed through me, and a deep shadow descended over me, and I was blinded to everything, which made using his teleportation powers impossible, as I could not see where to go. I assumed that this must have been Kitty. Her powers were mostly defensive, but on this occasion she was enabling her teammates to attack me as I was most defenseless. I knew this, and knew I could not stay in her shadow for too long, and so I chose, without quite knowing which way was up, to simply throw myself forward into flight, and pray that my trajectory did not take me into one of my allies, or into the arms of my enemy.

I found myself hurtling through crisp, cold air, faster than the shadow could keep up with me. My eyes cleared faster than my mind and thoughts about attacking Logan and Remy swirled, left over from Kurt's doppelganger. Not to say his mind was weak, but I was able to resist its cravings enough to objectively take in the scene below me.

Remy was continuing his assault on Scott, dodging the lasers, all the while hammering at his head with the charged staff, wearing down his ability to control the beams, if not his rage. To watch him, Remy could have been dancing, or doing gymnastics. His movements were so effortless looking, and desperately graceful. But I knew that the appearance of his set face belied his seeming calm.

Logan had attacked Jean; he really was the only one among us who could face her. Her fiery countenance would have crippled Remy or I, but Logan's healing factor allowed him to dart at her with his claws and withdraw without serious consequences other than pain; and I knew that pain would never stop him. His first attack had slashed at her ankles, likely hoping to sever her Achilles tendons. I noted that she was still upright, but shaking, so perhaps he had accomplished that first goal.

I didn't have time to think any further about Logan's plan of attack as I felt the force of a gale light on my body from beneath, forcing me backwards into a copse of trees. The cracking I had heard on impact was likely a mixture of breaking branches and cracking ribs. At least I hoped they were only cracked. Then the air was filled with the freight train screaming sound of Storm's pending tornado fury. But now I could see, and it was simple enough to take my stolen powers and teleport out of her path; simple enough if you didn't count the nausea. I materialized behind her, quickly enough to hear her rage, manifested in a roar, and see her winds splinter the trees into kindling.

She kept the maelstrom swirling around her as she turned to face me again. I did not have the strength to hold my ground were I simply to fly to her. She would bat me away like a bug. I could think of only one way to disable her, and it posed a great deal of risk: I had Kurt's memories of teleporting, and the skill to do it precisely, like landing on a branch or a beam, but if I did it wrong, there was every chance I was going to lose my hands. I had to materialize with my outstretched daggers inside her body. Whatever wind power was left around her would likely force me away and draw the daggers further through her body, but only if my hands were free. Having a longer weapon would have lessened the risk, but there wasn't time. I said a little prayer, obviously the untainted part of the Kurt persona, and I ported, my arms stretched out rigidly before me, my daggers held tight.

I reappeared to a hellish gust of wind battering fragments of wood and earth at me. I felt my whole body tossed around sideways, everything but my arms, but only for a moment, as the embedded daggers and their adamantium blades tore through her body like it was water. She fell. Here was no time for me even to swoop in to try to take her powers and add them to our arsenal; she was dead before she hit the ground. And I hit not long after her, breath stolen by her powers and flight extinguished by her last attack. I hit hard, and felt the pain encircle my chest and ring through my skull. It took me a moment to muster the will to open my eyes; it was Remy who stood over me, having obviously finally dispatched Scott, which left only Jean, if you didn't count the ever-present specter of Kitty. I tried to sit, but the fire in my chest was so great as to prevent me using my abdominal muscles. I rolled tremulously to my front and pushed myself up on my arms, holding in my breath so I wouldn't scream. Once it was up to the muscles in my legs I was able to stand, and finally set eyes on Logan.

He continued to slash at Jean, who shot around him, only a few feet off the ground, taking every chance to whip at him with her fire, if only in response to his claws. I saw burn after burn appear on his skin, only to begin to fade as she attacked another part. But he never gave up and continued to rip her skin. She was weakening, faster than he was, but both were clearly suffering. She was dying, and she knew it, and you could almost see the evil germ of an idea forming in her face as she spotted me finally. With a ghastly laugh she turned from Logan and barreled straight at me, Remy was thrown aside, and I fell back to the ground, unable to withstand the ferocity of her onslaught. I could feel my ribs splinter, and felt blood come into my mouth. And she was reaching for me, her own hands bloody even under the guise of flame. Her hands lit on my ankles and I felt the heat, my uniform quickly burned away and then there was the agony of the flame on my bare skin. It was so intense it felt icy, such a strange dichotomy, not that I had time to really think that at the time as I watched my skin redden, blister and blacken. But she knew what she was doing, because the skin on skin contact was what she had wanted, all of her was flowing into me now, and she was so strong that I could not stop it. Every evil thing she was, and thought that she had was rushing into my brain, pushing my own nature aside in the lava flow. And I screamed as she died.

Suddenly I was standing, and the pain in my chest and on my skin meant nothing, neither did the blood in my mouth, I was a passenger in my own body now, watching terrified through my own eyes as she took me where I never wanted to be. Remy stood, not knowing what had become of me, thinking the battle was over, his back was to Logan, but Logan could see my eyes, that flared in orange flame as I grabbed Remy by the collar of his coat and dragged him to me. And, as I had done with Kurt, as I had done in passion with Logan, I pulled his face to mine and kissed him, holding back the powers, wrapping my arms around his neck and shoulders, pushing myself against him, thrusting my tongue into his mouth. I could feel his passions for me growing against my body, and I looked directly at Logan as I switched the powers on and pulled Remy's life force into me, even as he enjoyed the last moment of sexual intimacy he would ever have. I let the body drop and faced Logan.

He was screaming my name, 'Marie' into the night, and I wanted to cry back to him, to tell him I was still in my body. But Jean controlled everything; even the hateful and erotic words I was throwing at him. He knew it wasn't me, and he could not have known that I still existed, and I forgave him in the instant before he thrust his claws into my chest and finally stopped my heart.


	39. Chapter 39: cheap motels and hormones

It's been a few days, sorry for the break, life does interfere with leisure some times.

In my dream the scream was loud but in reality, as I tried to wake it was no more than a stifled yelp from a still paralyzed mouth. But whatever its volume it brought Remy directly over the seat back and to my side.

"Cherie? What is it, are you ok?" I couldn't answer at that moment, but my eyes were open, and I know I had enough of myself to focus on his face. Then I felt the cold air of the opening door, and Logan was at my head, Remy knew enough to pull himself back. Logan pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply and I took breath from his lungs and came back to myself, finally wrapping previously limp arms around his shoulders.

"What was that?" Was Remy's concerned voice from behind Logan.

"She has nightmares sometimes. We both do. And sometimes it can take a minute or two to come out of them." He was stroking my hair, as I managed to paste a smile on my face, he had admitted his own nightmares to someone else, I was just a little astounded. "Come on Cajun, here's the keys, open up the door so I can get her inside."

We must have made it to the motel, I surmised. Somehow Logan managed to slip his arm underneath my legs and lift me from the back seat.

"I can walk, it's ok darling." I said weakly. His smiled answered me.

"Don't think so, besides, we're right by the door." Remy already had it open, and Logan carried me inside, laying me down on the bed. Remy closed the door behind us as we came in. He sat himself in a roughly upholstered chair near the window. Logan was only focused on me.

"What was it about this time?"

"We were back at home, and we had to fight our friends, or things that looked like our friends, all of us, you, me and Remy." That took him by surprise, even Remy stood and came over to me.

"I was in your dream?"

"Yes, you and I and Logan, the three musketeers."

He looked quite puzzled by my revelation, but I continued to speak. It felt better to say it out loud, like you were exorcising a demon. I had nothing to hide, really.

"We had to kill Scott and Jean and Storm and Kurt. But they weren't really like themselves, they were monstrous, and not human at all."

"Did we win at least?" Logan was trying to smile and make light out of what he could see on my face, a most disturbing vision.

"No, not really. We were winning, but then Jean got a hold of me and she forced me to take on her powers, but her mind was so strong I got lost in her persona. She made me kill you Remy." He got a little pale at that. "Then she turned on Logan." I shook my head, not wanting to say anything else about the outcome. "It felt so real while I was in the nightmare, I could almost feel my skin burning at her touch."

"Your nightmares aren't prophetic are they?"

"They haven't been so far Remy, so I imagine you have very little to fear from me." He sighed audibly.

"Well, look you two, not that this whole night 'asn't been fun, but I am going to get some sleep myself now, just knock when you want to get going again ok? But not for a few 'ours eh?"

Logan nodded at him, "get some sleep Cajun, we'll see you later." I smiled at him, but kept a tight grip on Logan's forearm all the while. The images of the dream were still swirling behind my eyes, and I wanted to keep myself grounded in reality with his touch lest I be swept back into the nightmare. Remy stepped through the door that separated our rooms, and we heard the bolt click into place behind him.

It was silent for only a moment.

"Why don't you tell me what else was in that nightmare?" Damn but he was so perceptive. "Did you have to kill me?"

"The other way around my love." My voice got quiet.

"I killed you?"

I nodded. There was nothing else to say. I did not expect an apology, it was my dream, and I did not expect him to vow that he would never do that because of how much he loved me, because I knew better. I don't suppose we had ever said it out loud to each other. But I knew that Logan would kill me if it came down to it. If there was no way to save me from being taken by evil, from being turned against my friends then he would end my life, rather than knowingly let me suffer, trapped beyond his reach, or anyone else's. I had said as much when we had stood in Xavier's study all those years ago, justifying to everyone why we were leaving, when Scott had stepped forward to say that they could better protect me than Logan. He loved me enough to do precisely what they could not, and he had never denied the fact. And now he stayed silent, the same thoughts running through his head as mine no doubt. All he could do was fold me into his arms, and hold me, and run his stubbly face over my head and kiss my hair gently. There was nothing to say.

"Why don't you try to get some rest Marie?" His voice was also quiet, trying not to interrupt the spell the silence was weaving, the denial that we could both suppress, had to suppress in order to live.

"I don't know if I want to close my eyes again just yet." In truth I was frightened that the images would return, those from the nightmare, or perhaps even those from the telepath. "Can we talk a bit about what we are going to do when we get back to California?"

"Ok." He held my hands in front of him, and I tried to concentrate on them, on their strength and on their tenderness.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, we'll have to drop Remy off with the other students, and we'll need to make sure that Storm and Xavier and Bobby are ok. And then I'd like Hank to check you and the baby out." He stopped speaking and looked right at my abdomen, I could see the gentle smile on his face. "After that, I don't know."

"I can't stay there with Scott, no matter how big the house is Logan. I can't stay with someone who hates me that much." He nodded.

"I understand. I wouldn't force you to do that. I'm sure he didn't mean what he was saying."

I couldn't help but laugh, I found it incredibly amusing that Logan was defending Scott.

"He meant every word Logan, and now that he knows I did all this while pregnant, he probably thinks of me as a worse monster than Mystique."

"I don't know about that Marie."

"Be it as it may, I can't be comfortable there, not for any longer than is necessary for Hank to run whatever tests he needs to."

"Well maybe we can go back to Westchester, and help them rebuild Xavier's school?"

"You missed all of this didn't you Logan?"

"What?"

"The fighting, the strategy, the power? Being an X-Man?" My heart was sinking as I spoke. I knew his answer; of course he missed it. He was a strong, stubborn man, who had long ago come to terms with his destiny, and had made his choices as to how he was going to fulfill it. And living hidden away in a northern Canadian town with a wife and a family, and a job cutting lumber and fixing what went wrong for the ladies over at the post office wasn't it. He was a warrior, and I had taken all that away from him. Tears began to well in my eyes. All I wanted was to go back home with him, and my runaway heart had decided that that was never going to happen. My hands were still held in his, and I couldn't raise one to dab away the tears, so they rolled down my cheeks unencumbered.

"I'm so sorry Logan." My voice cracked with sobs. His face screwed up in confusion.

"Marie, what? I don't understand. What are you sorry about?"

"You gave up everything for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were always meant to be a hero Logan."

"There's only one person I want to be a hero for, well, maybe two now." He dropped my hand to rest his on my belly. "Am I not the person you want anymore Marie?"

Oh this was killing me. "You are the only person I have ever wanted Logan, and I fell in love with you because of who you are, not in spite of it. I want you to be my husband, and my partner, and a father to your son."

"That's what I want too Marie, is that so hard to believe?"

"I just want to go home with you Logan."

"Is that what all this is about Marie? Going home?" I nodded weakly. He laughed. "Oh Marie, of course we are going home. I love the life that we built for ourselves there, and I'm going to love it even more when our little man comes to join it. Please understand, I have spent my whole life fighting, a life that has spanned a very long time. I'm good at what I do Marie, but what I do isn't very nice, and I think I've earned a break, this lifetime with you will be that. I made a promise when we got married, and damn darlin' you are stuck with me, whether it be Westchester or Northern Canada or Timbuktu. But you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything my love."

"We do exactly what Hank tells us to do when it comes to the health of the baby. And if he says we have to stay in Westchester until he's born then that's what we have to do."

"Oh Logan." More tears were running down my cheeks. "Of course we will do that, and I promise I'll take it easy, and do everything Hank tells me to make sure our little man is healthy and safe."

"I love you Marie, never doubt that." His arms nearly crushed me in his embrace, until I gasped trying to draw in a breath and he relaxed just a little.

"There's only one rule Logan."

"And what's that?" The lightness of most of our conversations was beginning to creep back in to our voices, even though I knew what I was about to say was still serious.

"Just don't die."

The reference was not lost on him, and I had not expected it to be.

"You still remember the movie?" A thoughtfulness colored his face.

"I will never forget it."

"It meant that much to you?"

"It meant everything to me Logan, because it was everything to you. It was the first time you let me see the real you."

"And the first time I ever saw you cry." He dabbed at the paths the tears had left on my cheeks.

"And the first time you ever kissed me."

"But not properly Marie, not like this." And he laid me back on the bed, and straddled me as he had in the school quad, the day of the paintball match. His eyes stared deeply into mine, seeing clear into my soul.

"Do it. Please?" I spoke the words, which I would never forget, not as a tease, but as a beautiful memory.

And he leaned into me, as he had that day, and pushed his mouth onto mine, and parted my lips with his tongue, tasting me, taking my breath, for longer than we ever could have on that day, now that he was immune to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I promise Marie."

"Make love to me Logan." His smile was so broad, and he sat himself back.

"Are you sure Marie?"

"Oh yes Logan, I want you so much right now."

"I want to be careful though, ok?" He rolled off of me, and offered me his hand to stand. And when I was facing him his fingers went to the clasps at the neck of my uniform, pulling them open and urging me with his insistent hands to slip myself free of it, which I did. I stood before him, unashamed in only my underwear, dust and sweat of the battle still scaring my face, burn from the lasers across my left arm, and hair pulled every which way, not only from the fight, but from sleeping in the SUV. But the smile on his face told me I was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him. He reached out two fingers to touch just above the black scar across my bicep.

"Does it hurt much?"

"No, not really, not the worst I've ever had." The beam had cauterized the wound almost instantly. I'd probably have a scar, but it didn't matter.

"I wish I could help you."

"I'm happier that you can't." And I leaned forward and pushed my body into his now bare chest, taking his mouth with mine and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Having to heal like a human is a small price to pay to be able to do this."

He shuddered at my touch, I had always loved that he could allow himself that with me, because I knew that it was a pure reaction to me as a woman, and as his lover. He shucked off the rest of his uniform, kicking his legs free none too gently, and then pulled me back into his arms, carefully laying himself back on the soft sheets of the bed, pulling me till I was straddling him. I looked down into his eyes, which were not fevered with desire this time, but were bright with anticipation, if not a little bit unsure of proceeding.

"I don't want to hurt either of you."

I leaned over and kissed him again, my breasts crushing gently against his chest.

"He's your son, he's going to be very strong Logan."

"Do you think he'll be like me? Or you?"

"You mean a mutant? I expect he will, your genes are too strong Logan."

"You're strong too Marie."

I was starting to grind my hips against his, not that his body needed any encouragement.

"He'll be the best of both of us Logan. I know it."

"I love you both, you know that don't you Marie?"

"I love you both too, both my boys." It was hard not to smile at the thought of a tiny little Logan running about, chasing the stray dogs around the back of John and Mary's place, or the barn cats out back of the post office. Even the thought of tiny little claws, didn't bother me, though I knew they would be bone claws if they were there at all. Whatever he was, he would be perfect and loved by us both. And then I let the thoughts of him slip from my mind, and let my passions for Logan sweep over me. I slid my body over his, and began to rock against him as he moaned softly for me. My dangerous Wolverine, reduced to a pup for me. Not that my nature was any different under his skilled body.

He reached up to cup and stroke at my breasts and I felt no need to resist letting myself respond to him audibly. Though I did keep things quiet, after all, Remy was on the other side of the wall, and I had had enough of being accused of corrupting students; or being corrupted.

My breathing was becoming raspy, and I marveled at how Logan was holding himself back. I could see his hands clenching into fists and feel the tension in the muscles of his pelvis beneath me, but he was resisting the urge to simply roll me over onto my back and let his nature take over. He was trying so hard to be gentle, and if it was possible I loved him all the more for it. I began to move more quickly over him, and he responded, meeting my thrusts with his own, even though I could tell they were tempered. I could feel the tautness of his body, and knew he was holding every second breath, and possibly chewing off his lower lip in the process.

I forced myself down on him as hard as I could, over and over until I knew I had him. His hands went around my waist and finally pulled my body onto his with the remembered ferocity of his orgasm. And then he could breath again, as I gave myself the pleasure of feeling him, inside me, before letting go myself, and letting myself collapse into his arms.


	40. Chapter 40: Remy

I woke suddenly to hands on my shoulders shaking me gently, and the far away sound of my name. But the hands didn't have a familiar feel, and the scent was wrong, though still familiar. I opened my eyes in the hazy way you do when you don't really want to be awake, because your sleep has been peaceful and filled with pleasant visions: not that I was at all upset at being awoken. As my consciousness came to me I saw Remy's face, and realized that he had kept the sheet between his hands and my bare shoulders, and that was why it had felt so different. For so many years now it had only ever been Logan who had touched me in that way to awaken me. I was surprised, but not disturbed by Remy being there.

"Are you all right Marie? Were you 'aving another nightmare?"

"No Remy, I'm fine." My voice was blissfully languid as I held on to the warm feelings surrounding me.

"I'm so sorry Marie, you started to move about and I was worried." His concerned expression began to dissolve into one of mirth. "I guess it must have been a nice dream. Too much to ask dat I was in dis one as well?"

I didn't even think to blush at that point, though I did have the presence of mind to draw the sheet up around myself more tightly as I shifted myself to sitting. A more pressing thought had entered my mind.

"Where's Logan?"

"He went out a few minutes ago, to pick up some lunch, and some normal clothes for us."

A good idea, I thought to myself, I didn't fancy getting back into my uniform, covered with blood and debris as it was.

"And you are here because?"

"Logan didn't want to wake you, or leave you alone. Do you want me to go?"

"No, that's fine Remy. I don't mind. Logan's just very protective of me some times." I swear I heard him mumble 'I would be too' but dismissed it.

He was sitting on the end of the bed now, half looking at me, and half at the blank wall beside the door, and it was obvious that something had been rushing around in his mind before he had woken me, and that it had now returned to his thoughts.

"Can I ask you something Marie?"

"Yes."

"The dream you had, of me and Logan and you?"

"Yes?" I wasn't sure I knew where this was going, and I felt a touch of wariness.

"You said you killed me?"

"It was a nightmare Remy, I don't have 'the sight' or anything, I promise you." He smiled, not quite making eye contact, and not quite believing me, I thought.

" 'Ow?" I misunderstood briefly, what with him not pronouncing his 'h's.

"It isn't important Remy, it wasn't real."

"It's important to me Marie." His voice had gotten that far away quiet tone, and I suddenly felt quite vulnerable, not only because I was naked, wrapped in a sheet, but because, as the images flooded back into my mind, I realized that they could be, would be, so easily misunderstood. I debated lying for an instant.

"How old are you Remy?"

"What does that matter?"

"Because it could color what I can tell you."

"How bad was it?" Now he was definitely more intrigued than bothered, and he focused on my face, and not the blank wall, or faded sheets.

"How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen, twenty in the spring. But I've seen a lot of things since I got my powers. I'm not so innocent as I look." I didn't think he looked particularly innocent at all, certainly not virginal, and that was what worried me the most, ah well, caution to the wind.

"I kissed you." I was blunt. His eyebrows went up.

"That's all?" He seemed quite disappointed.

"Mostly."

"Can you explain?"

"When I fight Remy, I generally wear gloves and a full bodysuit, so I don't accidentally touch a team mate and hurt them. It's too difficult to pull them off to use my powers in the heat of things."

"Like on the roof?"

"Yes, like back on the roof. Only my face is exposed, and kissing someone is the easiest way to disable them, and more palatable than biting them." I twisted my smile up on the left, remembering the feral kills.

"That must be hard for Logan to see?"

"Yes it is. But he understands, I think."

"But you said mostly?"

"It's so hard for me to say out loud Remy. The way I did it, the way I was made to do it, was planned to hurt Logan."

"I see."

"Do you? Because it wasn't real, I love Logan. I'm not dreaming about being with another man."

"I never said you were Marie. But hey," he smiled at me with his cocked up grin, "you can't blame a man for 'oping." I wasn't sure I was ready to call him a man yet, but I could laugh out loud with him.

"I've got far too much baggage for you Remy, besides, there's something else you should probably know."

"Oh, I can't wait, are you 'aving other dreams about me?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Eh?" oh, I had him then, I watched as his eyes travelled from my face, down my body, still swathed in the hotel blankets. "A bebe?"

"Yes Remy, I suppose that messes with your visions eh?"

"Well, not necessarily." I threw a pillow at him; gracefully he took it full in the head as I had intended it. "I shall be an uncle then." He announced, quite pleased with himself at the reaction he had garnered.

"And he would be lucky to have you."

"A boy?"

"So I am told, but we still have to have Dr. McCoy run some tests to make sure he is healthy. That's why we're going back to California. Well that and to deliver you safely."

"What if I don't want to be delivered?" He had stood at that point and begun pensively walking around the room, the fingers from one hand pressed against his lips and his eyes drawn close in slits. He looked so much older all of a sudden. "I don't want to be in California, not with Professor Summers."

I couldn't bring myself to defend him to Remy. "I'm sure Kurt and Storm will be heading back to Westchester soon." I tried to sound hopeful for him.

"You didn't see the place. They aren't going to let students back there until they get all the old systems ripped out and replaced, and Xavier isn't likely to give his trust so quickly again, so I expect he'll want to design the new security himself from the ground up. It could take months, or longer."

I had to agree with Remy's assessment of the situation, and it was obvious that he had been thinking about this for some time. But sadly, I had no answers for him about what he could do. And I knew he was thinking about heading out on his own. Maybe he'd be just fine, but I had been growing fond of the Cajun, and I didn't want him to get lost like I had.

"Why don't we wait until we get out there Remy, before we make any decisions about where anyone is going to end up?"

"Oui." He was brooding, but I understood all about comfort zones, and losing your home.

"I promise Remy, we'll figure something out." I meant it. He tried to smile at me, but it was half hearted. "Now look. I need you to turn around and close your eyes please." My odd change of tack had him confused.

"Why?"

"Because I want to get up and have a shower now, and I haven't any clothes on, so I'd appreciate your indulgence, so I can get something wrapped around me before I get up."

He smiled but closed his eyes and turned. I made sure he wasn't standing in front of anything reflective before yanking the sheet out from the mattress and winding it around myself like a toga and darting into the bathroom.


	41. Chapter 41: Back in California

I know it's been a few days off, and as things get busy for back to school I may be here a little less frequently. The story has a few more chapters to it, which I want to get right, in honor of the characters.

Enjoy.

Part 15

I took longer in the shower than I would have back home; we were on a well up north and I couldn't justify the luxury. But here, on city water, I indulged and it saved me from having to go back out and face Remy: for whom I had no answers as yet.

I was standing in front of a very foggy mirror, combing through my freshly washed and conditioned hair with my fingers; trying to keep the anxiety at bay by concentrating on mundane, human tasks. It was mostly working, that is, until there was a knock at the door.

"You stay out of here Remy LeBeau!" I looked around for my discarded towels to cover myself as the door opened just slightly. My hand shot out, prepared to give Remy a good shock for intruding, but the skin it met was rough, the hair coarse, and the scent of him, carried on the mist in the room was distinctly Logan. The contact of my hand produced no harmful effects. Instead he covered my hand with his, slid the full way into the room and grinned at me.

"Good to see you're still on guard."

"Always."

He held out a bag to me, with a red bull's-eye logo on it.

"I hope I got your sizes right."

I peered inside; there was a nest of jersey material and a knitted sweater, with a small pack of toiletries on top. I pulled everything out, and quickly slipped into the green sweater and grey yoga pants.

"Thanks Logan." I felt human again, well almost human, I still wanted to brush my teeth. I finally noticed that Logan himself was dressed in something new. It had just looked so much like what he wore at home that I hadn't taken in the change. He had blue jeans, and a leather belt, and a turtleneck, this one in grey, and it made him look just like Friday nights, on our way in to John and Mary's. He noticed the dreamy smile on my face and met it. Then he took up the little brush from the bag and began working through my hair. I loved the attention, but was suspicious; he knew immediately what my questioning eyes were asking.

"Remy started changing in the room as soon as I gave him his stuff. I had no intention of watching that show."

I laughed at his deadpan response and then closed my eyes to enjoy his fingers working through my hair, plaiting it for me.

"There's sandwiches outside, then we can get on the road. We should be in California by tomorrow lunchtime, if I let Remy help driving."

"I could drive."

"No, you just rest."

"I'm pregnant, not incapacitated Logan."

"Humor me?"

It was a simple enough request, and I didn't feel like arguing. His appearance and his closeness had made me feel dreamy, and I was really in no hurry to give that up any sooner than I had to.

"At least I get shotgun this time."

True to his word we pulled onto the gravel driveway of the manor house cum school just after one the following day. We hadn't even exited the vehicle before Kurt had come bounding out of the house to greet us, though he seemed surprised that Kitty and Piotyr weren't with us. He related quickly that they had not yet arrived, but in the same breath, reassured himself that they had likely just decided on a more leisurely pace than us.

After giving me a gentle hug, and repeated thanks, shaking the hands of both men, he ushered us around the back of the house to a stone patio, shaded by a pergola. When the house had been used by the Vineyard as their visitors center it had been part of the restaurant, and a place where private wine tastings could be held. I didn't doubt that Scott would like to revive that tradition at some point. It looked out towards the fields, sprawling up the gentle hill of vines and irrigation systems, disguised as much as possible to blend in with the greenery. It could have been terribly elegant on those days, with tiny lights wound around ornamental strands and the sunlight filtering in to bathe the fine linen in ambient splendor. But today, the background, and the ghosts of the past meant nothing in comparison to the guests who enjoyed its beauty.

Xavier was dressed in his usual pressed white shirt, tie and suit. His wheelchair had been drawn up to a marble topped bistro table where he was working intently on his laptop. At our arrival he looked up and smiled, and it hit me that it had been over six years since he had seen either Logan or myself. Though I knew Logan was always going to be Logan, I wondered how much different I must have looked to him. In only a few steps I was beside him, and, without thinking, I first embraced him, and then kissed him gently on his right cheek. He never flinched. I don't know if he was somehow aware that I could now control my abilities to a degree, or if he simply trusted me. But Jubilation, at his left arm had obviously heard only the worst of me, and she pounced at me without a word, knocking me to the ground. Logan was beside me in a moment, glaring at the girl, daring her, despite her age, to try to get near me again.

"It's all right Logan, I'm ok, she just surprised me, that's all."

Jubilation was staring at me, blocking my path to Xavier, trying not to show the fear that must have been in her heart, facing the Wolverine who was obviously on my side. I had to give her credit for courage. Xavier's light touch on her shoulder finally drew her to ease.

"She wasn't trying to hurt him Jubes." Remy had stepped up to my defense. "She was instrumental in getting him back to us."

"Well I didn't know." Jubilation whined at him, in just that way that adolescent girls can whine.

"I know what people say about me." I dusted myself off as I stood. "I would only hope that you would trust my company, and make your own judgments." I addressed myself to her, but I knew that the commotion had brought Scott running. Jean and Ororo were not far behind.

"You've learned to control your powers Rogue, what a wonderful accomplishment." Xavier sought to defuse the situation. He held a hand out to me and I took it, to prove myself to the others. "How long can you maintain it?"

"With humans, thirty or forty seconds, with mutants, I haven't had as much practice, but perhaps a little longer." I let his hand go.

Ororo had now come up to see me, and she embraced me as she always did, and whispered a soft 'thanks' in my ear. There was no need to say anything else. Kurt continued to attend her, and now that they were together I could see the love in his eyes for what it was; happiness and not regret, and it suited him so well. Scott continued to stare at me warily, and I tried my best to ignore him. Logan greeted our two friends after me.

"But where is Bobby?" I had to ask, and Kurt answered.

"The doctor has him confined to his bed. He's going to be fine, if not just a wee bit cranky. Hank won't let him move around for a few more days at least, he's concerned that he'll tear his stitches, it was quite a job for Hank and Jean to get the artery closed off, and his leg put back together."

"I should go and see him, and perhaps say thank you to Hank. Do you know where he is Kurt?" My little blue friend knew exactly why I wanted to see Hank, but let on nothing.

"I believe I do my friend, would you and Logan care to follow me, I believe I can take you right to him."


	42. Chapter 42: Hoping and Dreaming

I was sitting by myself on the stone patio, just at that instant before twilight sets in, when there is still the glow of the sun bathing everything in orange. I was looking out, up over the small rise of greenery that was the vineyard, and just beginning to notice fireflies and not black flies darting about from plant to plant, from the pots that were methodically placed around the square. I was in a very happy place in my mind just then, dreaming about every possibility that was now open to me again. The most immediate threat to my life was gone, I had old friends around me again, and I had our child growing inside me. I didn't even feel nervous waiting for the results of Hank's tests. No, right at that moment I was in a little paradise, and it would not have surprised me to see fairies and not fireflies lilting between the flowers. It was warm here; even this late into the day, and it almost shamed me to admit that I had missed the heat of the sun in our northern hideaway. But now I thought, I might even be able to have both worlds, I had hope again.

Hank had asked me all the standard questions one asks of a pregnant patient. Had I been eating right? Any weight gain? Morning sickness? The date of my last cycle? He did it all so clinically it was easy for me to treat him as my doctor, and not remember the blue skinned boy who had been my classmate, although a few years older and certainly wiser. He had his MD before I had finished my high school courses; at least it proved his intelligence. I don't know if Logan would have let anyone else touch me had he not been convinced of the same.

So I sat, staring outwards into opportunity, pleased that I might finally have a choice. I heard the French doors behind me squeak open very softly, and I turned to find Hank. I looked straight into his face, knowing it would betray any news he had for me, good or bad. And he was smiling.

"Everything is ok with the baby?"

"Everything is perfect with the baby. He looks big for his age, but not out of the ordinary. Your blood work is fine; but your vitamin D and B12 are a bit low, so I'd like you to add a supplement to your diet alright?"

"Whatever you think I should do Hank."

"Good. I'd like you to consider letting me follow your pregnancy. It's not often that two mutants actually conceive, and your child is likely to be quite special."

I wrapped my arms across my abdomen, "of course he's going to be special."

Hank's returning smile was gentle; "of course he will be, but you know what I mean. With both parents having the dominant X gene he's going to have some kind of mutation, and what nature creates from you and Logan is bound to be incredible."

"Are you going to need me to stay here for the rest of the pregnancy?"

"I don't think that will be necessary, but we'll see how thing go ok. I want to see you again in a month for sure, and really every month until March, then every two weeks until April, then every week until he comes. I think he's likely going to make his appearance at the end of April."

"Wow, that's not really so far away. So I can go home then, in the meanwhile?"

"Yes, if there's an emergency I can be out to you fairly quickly in the Blackbird, but I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Is it safe for me to fly?"

"In a plane? Of course."

"No, on my own."

"You can't go supersonic like Northstar and his sister can you?"

"No, just normal speeds."

"Well, I suppose as long as you don't fly into a tree or anything it should be fine."

"Thanks Hank, for everything."

"Not a problem Rogue, I'm honored that you asked me to be part of this with you."

"I can't think of another group of people that I could trust like this, well you guys and our friends back home. I'm truly blessed to have found two families that will have me as I am." I left off my concern about Scott, I was pretty sure the only part of me he ever wanted to see again was my backside heading out his door for good. But I left that negativity where it belonged, filed away, where it wouldn't bother me until such time as I chose to deal with it, if ever. I could probably ignore him for a long time without too much effort.

"Do you think you'll be going back to Westchester?"

"Xavier seems to think he can have things put together by the end of the winter. He wants to be back home too, I think it will be good for him to take control again, and help him move past the abduction and violation of his security and trust."

"Maybe I'll be able to have the baby there?"

"That would be my preference, we just have to get back and see if there's been any other damage, we don't know if Titan's men tried to remove other technologies or not."

"When would you go?"

"I think Xavier is going to take Jean and Kurt back to survey the place in a few days; then we'll all have a better idea of when we can get things back to normal."

"Back to normal, I like the sound of that Hank." As much as I knew nothing was ever really normal for X-Men. It still sounded enticing.

"I'm going to get back to my patients then Rogue, come see me before you guys go so I can give you the names of the supplements ok?"

"I promise."

I wasn't alone long on the patio, twilight had fallen completely, and I was drifting out from under the pergola to see the stars when the door opened a second time and Logan and Kurt came out to find me.

"You spoke to Hank?" Logan asked me first.

"I did, everything is just fine with our little man." He smiled and put his hand on my abdomen.

"When will I be able to feel him moving around in there?"

"Not too much longer I imagine, another month maybe? I promise I'll tell you the moment I feel anything." We smiled at each other dreamily for a second, which was totally out of character for Logan, but I stilled loved it.

"There are some people here to see us Marie?"

"Us?"

"Yes, you Kurt, and myself."

That seemed like an odd request to me. I knew that our being here wasn't completely secret, but I hadn't really expected anyone to drop in. I looked between the faces of the two men in front of me and it hit me.

"Canadians?"

"Yes." Kurt answered, he had obviously recognized someone. It certainly hadn't taken them long to call in their favor.

"Well I guess we better go see what they want then eh gentlemen?"

I took Logan's arm and we headed back inside. I though to myself in not such a kind way, that this would quite possibly drive Scott nuts.


	43. Chapter 43: Canadians

"You wish to build a what?" Kurt's voice expressed the incredulity that we were all feeling.

"An Academy for our own gifted students. So we can train them to be of service to our country. And we want you, Mr. Wagner, to assist us in designing the facility, along with Logan here, and whomever else you two might think would be helpful. We won't go so far as to ask you to join the faculty; unless you would like to Mr. Wagner."

"No, I'd prefer to stay with my students here."

"But we would like to extend an invitation to you Logan, and to you Mrs. Hudson," – oh, that damned Canadian politeness again, all these government agents must take courses – I thought to myself. "We would very much like to have you both as part of the faculty, and to assist us in choosing other instructors."

"And where are you thinking of constructing this Academy?" Kurt asked.

"A place that two of you are quite familiar with."

I shook my head, "Oh no, you are not going to ruin my home, or put my friends at risk."

"We have no intention of doing either."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"Please believe me Mrs. Hudson; a great deal of planning has gone into this endeavor, years of study and planning, and all that remained was to find a suitable location. You two just happened to make that location obvious to us."

My heart was breaking; I couldn't believe that Logan and I were going to be responsible for the destruction of our northern paradise.

"You are going to be responsible for anything like that." Was the verbal answer I received to my distinctly non-verbal concern and I stared, wide eyed at the man in the blue suit sitting across from me.

"You're a telepath?" I announced, Logan's so far passive face began to curl into a snarl.

"More of an empath ma'am, I can only get into people's thoughts if they open the door for me with strong emotions."

"Then I expect you can read me quite well 'bout now eh?" Logan's voice was low, he did not like surprises, and he especially did not like hidden telepaths. The man in blue chose not to answer the question directly.

"You two have already proven that the terrain is excellent for basic training. The townspeople have demonstrated their support for the military, and there is a great deal of land up there that is basically isolated. So, unlike here, or in Westchester, it will not be easy to simply raid the compound. Air traffic is absolutely minimal so anything entering the airspace is actively monitored. There are no underground conduits or lines, and only the most basic access roads."

"You have done a lot of planning it would seem." Not that I liked the idea, but his reasoning made it seem slightly safer and a little more palatable.

"A new military training center would do wonders for the local economy, and provide state of the art medical care." Now I knew he was talking to me directly, but it escaped me how he might have known about the baby.

"And how will you explain all the children?"

"We aren't about to start taking ten year olds away from their families ma'am, our students would be at least sixteen, and will pass as cadets. If we have to take anyone younger we'd pass them off as children of base personnel."

"But the people in the town already know about Logan and I. You don't think they'll figure it out?"

"I imagine they'll have their suspicions, and I expect you may even choose to confide in some of them. We really don't believe it will be a problem. Canadian's take their heroes very seriously."

It was silent in the room for a few moments as everything kind of sank in for us. I believe I was waiting for Logan to come up with something to dissuade them from their ideas, but he was as quiet as I: not that I was disappointed with him or anything. I couldn't really see a way past this. Then the second of the two men finally spoke, he had been observing our whole conversation, but as yet, had not chosen to say anything.

"One way or another, we will be building this academy. We would prefer to do it with your help, but we can do it without."

"Give us some time to talk about it, alone, will you?" Logan asked, far more politely than I had expected, every word seemed very thoughtful, and despite my earlier misgivings about his ability to manage this, it seemed as if he did have some kind of plan.

Blue suit two slid a business card across the table to Logan, "We'll stay in town for another day, please let us know your decision before then." Then both men stood. "Thank you for your time, I certainly hope that we will be working together soon."

They had barely exited the room when Remy burst in, he must have been waiting outside the door the whole time, and I wondered how much he had heard of the conversation.

"I'm coming with you." He exclaimed. – Apparently he had heard quite a bit. - "You can't make me stay here with Professor Summers."

Logan looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, "a good thief it would seem." Not really addressing himself to Remy, but more to the thoughts, which were swirling around in his subconscious. He turned back to me. "What do you want to do Marie?"

"I just want to go home Logan."

"They're gonna build this place up there whether we go back or not. The way I see it our friends are gonna be better off if we oversee the place, and make sure it's run properly."

I couldn't fault the logic of the statement. It was a lot less likely that things would get out of control with Logan as the Headmaster, or commander, or whatever the Canadians were going to call him. I nodded.

"What say elf? You help me get this thing built the right way?"

"Ja, I am with you Logan, and then my debt will be repaid."

"What about me?"

"You got any useful skills Cajun?" Logan was smiling so I knew the answer was already set in his head, but he was going to make Remy work for it.

"I'm good at hand to hand combat, especially with blades and my staff. I'm stealthy, I'm cute, kids love me and I could probably negotiate with de women really well."

"I'm not certain if that's a skill we're going to need." Logan was toying with him, to a degree.

"But the ladies at the post office might stop calling you for everything if Remy is around." I offered.

"They might at that darlin'. But Remy, first complaint I get about you from the locals and you're shipping right back out here."

"Then I can join you?"

"Yeah, I suppose we'll need a babysitter every once in awhile, you can come too."

"I will be the best uncle your little one will ever have." His grin was ear to ear. "I'll start packing."

"I guess we're going home then eh Logan?" I wrapped an arm around his waist and drew myself closer to him.

"Looks like it."

"It's not going to be the same is it?"

"No darlin'" He put his hand over my abdomen, "it's gonna be better."


	44. Chapter 44: Labor Pains

I think there's one more chapter in me and then I will have told my entire story. Please enjoy the penultimate discover to follow.

Ciao,

Merick

"Where is he Remy?" I was desperate. I had woken up feeling odd; at first I had just written it off to Logan not being beside me. It was the first night since we had run from the mansion all those years ago that I had gone to bed alone, knowing I would wake up the same way. We had never been apart longer than a day, and never for a whole night. Even when he went hunting he always crawled into bed beside me and curled his arms around me. He was my security blanket. I had comforted myself with his pillow, which still smelled like him, wood smoke, and cigars, and the wildness and strength that was just 'him'. I had stayed at the cabin that night, needing to have his presence around me, even though our house on the Academy compound was finished, and furnished. I just couldn't be there without him; it was too hard to have to give up everything at once. It was a nice space, and in many respects resembled the cabin. Everything inside was homey, I still had my fireplace, and the one great room, and even my porch. I knew I'd be happy enough there. And of course there was the nursery. That had been the biggest issue with the cabin. There just wasn't the space for a baby, and it really wasn't safe enough for an active child. And with all the kicking this little man had been doing, it wasn't much of a stretch to believe he was going to be active. I now had new appliances which would be more reliable for me, and we had a computer and TV, because now we needed to plan lessons and do research and to keep in touch. Though I admit that I didn't turn either on that often, the computer for emails mostly, at least until we actually had our first classes, and the TV for movies. I still had little interest in the news programs, and my life had already had enough adventure to put any drama or reality show to shame. I supposed that once the baby came there would be more 'educational' programming, and cartoons. But I hoped that our child would spend more time with us, outdoors, or watching training, or even, eventually, participating with us.

But the odd feeling had progressed, even after I had awoken, and washed and dressed, and returned to the base. I wasn't feeling like myself, but it was the first slight sense of pressure in my abdomen that gave me the obvious clue; I was going into labor. I hadn't believed it at first, so I went to the medical bay, where I described the symptoms to the nurse on duty; a matronly woman with a military background, and fortunately, a decent beside manner. She had simply smiled knowingly at me and confirmed that it sounded like labor to her, and after three of her own, and one grandchild, I figured she probably was someone to listen to on these matters. Now I was still three weeks early, at least as far as Hank's estimates had put things, but that really wasn't unusual I was assured. I tried to remain calm, according to the nurse; I likely had many hours before anything serious really started. She wasn't condescending, but suggested that I might want to call Dr. McCoy to give him the heads up, and that I might want to do the same for my husband.

I called Logan first. He was in Ottawa, he had left the previous morning, and had planned on being back the following day. He hadn't really wanted to go; mostly I think because the thought of forty-eight hours with politicians and bureaucrats made him feel homicidal, but he also hadn't wanted to leave me. Perhaps he had some kind of sixth sense about these things? But he had needed to go and listen to them go on about their latest thoughts for the project, and to brief the Prime Minister and the Minister of Defense personally. He insisted on that, not wanting one of the affore mentioned bureaucrats to put a political spin on things that we couldn't really live up to. If we were going to do this, he figured, we were going to be damn honest about how things were progressing, and what was, and wasn't possible. I like to believe that they respected him for that directness. Though, I was quite certain that many generals and colonels found him frustratingly arrogant, and self-possessed. At least what he said was the truth, and that was always worth more than politics.

Our conversation had gone something like this.

"Hi Logan, is everything going ok out there?"

"As well as I expected it would." His snide grin was obvious to me, even through the phone line.

"I was wondering if you might be able to cut your trip a bit short and come home?"

"Is there a problem?" He was obviously in a room full of 'muckity-mucks', or he would have called me darlin' as he always did. He didn't want to let on he was talking to his wife I imagine.

"Apparently I'm in labor."

He didn't even try to muffle the phone so I wouldn't hear. - I'm outta here gentlemen, duty calls- "Be there as soon as I can get to the tarmac." And then he was gone. That had been four hours ago, I hadn't heard a word from him since.

My second call had been to Hank, he practically sounded giddy when I relayed the nurse's conclusions to my symptoms. He concurred immediately and told me he would get Kurt to wing him out on the Blackbird ASAP. He had arrived two and half-hours later, with an excited Kurt bouncing beside him.

The third call had been more of a shout really, as Remy had picked me up from the cabin and brought me into base, only deigning to leave my side long enough to let me talk to the nurse privately. He sent a corpsman to the airstrip to inform them about Logan's and the Blackbird's arrivals, and insisted on walking with me back to the base house to rest for a bit, and get my bag for the baby and to help keep my mind off the anxiety that I could feel building. I hadn't expected for things to progress so quickly. I don't suppose any of us had.

But now it was four hours later and I was in tears. Hank had come to the house to check on me while Remy and Kurt hovered. I don't think any of them actually knew how strong the contractions were getting as I tensed through them, turning my hands into fists, afraid to grab a hold of anything animate for fear of hurting them. I couldn't concentrate on keeping my powers at bay, not at that point; I was too busy trying to ride through the wave of pain. They had been fifteen minutes apart for a few hours now, but suddenly things had changed, and the contractions were five minutes apart, and becoming stronger. When Hank had verified that for himself things took on a more urgent tone, and he insisted that we go to the base infirmary. Logan had still not arrived, and we had not heard from him, or at least I hadn't, the others didn't seem to be answering my questions about his absence. Or at least, that was the way I was seeing it at that point.

I started out walking across the compound, it was a warm day for the beginning of April, unusual for as far north as we were, but I only made it a few steps when another contraction stopped me in my tracks. Without hesitation, Remy had me swung up in his arms, and only because he happened to be closer to me at that point than Kurt, or I know Kurt would have done it. As it was Kurt tried to argue the point, that he was most immune to me, but Remy already had me halfway there, starting to run at his top speed, for being laden down with me.

"Where is he Remy?" I spoke into his shoulder, where my head was curled as he ran.

"I don't know Cherie, but he'll be here, I know he will, he's a good homme. And he loves you. And I'll stay with you until he gets here, I promise." Remy was such a good kid, so many of Logan's wonderful traits were rubbing off on him, especially the loyalty he felt to his friends and loved ones. Remy had spent so much of his childhood not trusting anyone, looking out for himself to the exclusion of all else. We had spent so many nights talking while Logan worked with the design and construction teams. Remy had always stayed with me when Logan couldn't, and he had wanted to talk, and needed to open up to someone, and I was lucky enough that that person had been me.

We reached the doors of the infirmary and I heard it, the beating rotors of a helicopter, I looked up to scan the sky but could not make it out yet. My companions followed my gaze.

"It has to him." I said out loud, realizing how desperate it had sounded after I had said it.

"I'll go to the airstrip to check Marie, I'll bring him back to you as soon as he lands." And Kurt kissed my head and bamfed off towards the base tarmac, well within his line of sight. The people on base were used to Kurt doing that, though he kept his holoprojector with him in case non base personnel were around, like contractors, or the locals come to see how things were progressing. Once we had finished the hiring of the civilians he would feel freer to walk around as himself, but I thought that he secretly liked being able to put on all the different personas the device allowed him. He'd come out to the bar with us on more than one occasion, and charmed all the ladies there with his Pitt/Flynn image.

Remy put me back on my feet at the door and I scanned the sky one more time, certain that the chopper noise was getting louder, but still unable to see it. A further contraction pulled me back to reality and I allowed Hank to guide me inside.

Remy was shooed away from my side as I maneuvered out of my yoga pants and maternity shirt; two things I wouldn't miss, along with the really fashionable undergarments. The nurse from before was still on duty, and had me hooked up to all the monitors before Hank even knocked on the door to see if we were ready. Then I heard the commotion in the hall, unmistakable in his passion.

"Where's my, oh, hi Remy, where's Marie?" And then he was in the room beside me, kissing me in front of Hank and my nurse. "Did I miss anything?" I couldn't help but laugh, which sadly turned into a bit of a choked off scream as another contraction hit.

"Can't you do something about that?" Logan was wheeling on Hank as if somehow the pain was all his fault.

"I'm sorry Logan, I just don't want to take the chance of the epidural, Marie needs to tell me everything that she is feeling, so we know whether everything is going along ok. This child is quite extraordinary, as I've said before."

The contraction was relaxing, and I pulled Logan over to my side. "Distract me for awhile Logan, tell me how things went in Ottawa."

He didn't seem quite convinced that that was what he should be doing, but he gave in to me. And at that point, anything that could take my mind off the exams Hank had to do was a blessing. I tried not to squirm, and to keep Logan's eyes focused on me, and nothing else.

"Same as usual, politicians think they know what's going on, and I have to set them straight as to what is really possible."

"And what did they want this time?"

"Got some crazy idea we can train them to spy on people remotely, so they can have their 'plausible deniability'. I told them again that we're only going to train defensive forces here. We aren't training kids to go looking for a fight, just to finish the ones that are brought to us. If they want spies, I told them, then they had the wrong people in us."

"Good." I smiled, and squeezed his hand through the next contraction, it hadn't been five minutes since the last, and so I looked at Hank.

"Yes Marie, it won't be long. How do you feel?"

"A bit like I'd like Logan to slice open my gut to relieve this pressure, but I'm hanging in." I turned back to Logan. "How come it took so long to get here?"

"I had to fly into Trenton first, they were waiting on transport from the operations theater, bringing someone home down the highway, it just didn't seem right to force the issue of speed in that case."

"You're right, better to get the fallen home properly, I'd have waited for you."

"I know you would have darlin'."

Hank's voice interrupted us. "Marie?" –Perhaps I should explain that too, everyone up here had always known me as Marie, and it had been part of my comfort zone, I was myself, powers and all, accepted, and so I had decided that now that we were home again, that I was not giving that up, even if people from my other world were here. Perhaps it had been childish of me all along to hold my real name so close to my chest, and dole it out like a rare prize? Perhaps if I had been more open from the beginning with the mutants I grew up with, perhaps things would have been different? Probably not, but up here, everyone called me Marie, even Hank, and even Jean when she had visited. Scott would always call me Rogue; that was fine with me.

"Marie? It's time to start pushing ok, really even, like we talked about, ok?"

I held Logan's hand really tightly, and smiled. "I can't wait to meet our little man. You give the word Hank."


	45. Chapter 45: The end

As promised, the true end to my story, I hope it makes you happy and leaves you feeling satisfied. Please, if you have time, drop me a quick word about how you liked everything, or didn't. Your hits have been so inspiring to me, over ten thousand for this story. I will miss this thread and its characters, but I will continue to post, so look for my name if you like.

Ciao, and thanks for the ride.

Merick

Final Chapter

I don't know that anyone is really interested in hearing me describe the intricacies of labor, certainly not you my darling Daniel, but there are a few things that happened on the day of your birth that I wanted to make sure you knew about. I suppose I could have probably told this story to a movie camera and made you a video, but since I was a girl I have always used a journal to write down what was important to me, and chronicle my life, and the lives of your father and I, and those people who have become important in our lives, like your uncle Kurt, and oncle Remy who has always insisted that you try to use French when you can. I'm sure he thinks that the accent, or the few words he has taught you will help you get girls. He could be right, but I don't want to know about that, I'm your mother after all. And of course I wanted you to know about John and Mary, how they became our friends, and your honorary grandparents, and why I wouldn't let you go out on the quad with Grampy.

You already know that your parents are mutants, and what our powers are, and that you, like your Dad, are immune to me because we share DNA; or so says Hank, Dr. McCoy to you. But now, as you are coming into your teen years I wanted to give you some more information about what you can do, and what is in your genes, though you may already suspect it; you are awfully smart.

We had always assumed that you would have the X gene, and Hank confirmed it after your birth with blood tests, but he didn't really have to, because of something extraordinary that happened the day you were born.

Without the gory details, as promised, I had some trouble with the delivery, and they had to do a C-Section because things were going bad for you. But for some reason they had a great deal of trouble controlling the bleeding. Hank had his theories, but something like a mutant RH factor gone awry. After you were delivered the nurse took you to do the usual measurements, and to clean you up. Fortunately you were easy to handle, we hadn't thought that even if you took after me, that the ability would be present before puberty. Your Dad started to get a little frantic, as you've often seen him do when it comes to me; you remember that one mission over the arctic, when I came back all shot up? Perhaps frantic is not the appropriate word, but you know what I mean. Hank was trying to get the bleeding stopped, and the nurse had put your Dad's arms, to try to calm him, and take the focus away from me. He had insisted that I hold you, knowing that I wanted to so desperately, despite my growing weaker. He thought I was dying you see. So he put you down on my chest, and helped me bring my arms around you. You were so tiny then, I can hardly believe the man that you are growing into. But you put your little hands out and touched my face; the gesture was so out of character for a newborn that it shocked your father and I. No one else was looking at the three of us at that time; they were more concerned with pressure dressings and the like. But you put your little hands on my face and something happened. I felt warm, and ethereal. I have to admit, my first thought was that I was dying, but it wasn't that at all. I started to feel stronger, and the ache in my abdomen from the scalpel cut began to feel less sharp and painful. Logan saw the same thing in me, and Hank then announced that the bleeding was slowing and that I was going to be ok. He has always attributed it to his medical expertise, but your father and I have always suspected something different. Even today I can look down and see where the scar from your delivery should be, but there is only the faintest of white lines. There have been other hints along the years as you have grown. You have always been drawn to those people who are suffering, and your touch always seems to make them feel better. Never enough to shout miracle mind you, but you were small, and I think that you may have used up a lot of the initial power saving me.

Your Dad and I believe that your power is a combination of both of ours somehow. You have his healing ability, but not only for yourself. It would seem that you might have the ability to focus it and pass it on to others by touching their skin; in a reverse of what I can do. Hank wants to do a CT scan of you when you hit sixteen, and it will be up to you at that point, to see if you have the same reinforced bones as your Dad. Of course you won't have adamantium, but his claws were bone before he had the alloy bonded to him, and you may have some trace of them too. One way or the other, they will likely show themselves. Fortunately you aren't prone to nightmares, so I don't think we'll have to keep replacing your sheets or quilts.

I also wanted to tell you where your name came from, Daniel James Hudson. Of course James and Hudson came from your father, the names he used when he and I first came to this place you know as home. Daniel was my idea, and it was chosen because I knew no one named Daniel. I wanted you to have a name you could make your own, not one taken from someone else, which would bring with it the burden of living up to a namesake. You are yourself Daniel. You may choose to join your father and I as we train and fight to protect our corner of the world, or you may choose another path. Whatever you do, so long as you are happy, you know that your father and I will always be there for you.

Your father has made me many promises over the years, and kept each one. But one of the very first was to keep me safe, and to make me happy. I never doubted him, and I hope you will never doubt either of us when we make you the same promise.

I love you Daniel, as I have loved your father, beyond simple words and acts. You two are the core of my very being, and I know I have been blessed to have you both in my life. And it could not have been a better one. I know we still have many more years ahead of us, and that I will likely write dozens more emotional letters like this one to you, that you will roll your eyes over. But one day they will mean everything to you, I hope, as you go out into the world and find your own friends and partners, just as I found mine.

All my love,

Marie Hudson, Rogue, your Mom.


	46. Chapter 46: Sorry Chapter 305

I can't believe I missed posting this chapter, I suck, sorry guys. Better late than never?

;D

It should be chapter 30.5

Merick

Part 4

I hated this; I know I've said it before, bear with me. I was lying down on a cold, filthy asphalt rooftop in a full cloak; which did help to keep me warm mind you. I was disguised so that no one would accidentally see me and discover Logan's subterfuge. Underneath I had my black, and my daggers, hair in my normal ponytail. I had binoculars pressed to my eyes and I was watching myself walk down the street, alone, caught only in the glare of one streetlight to another. That sick to my stomach feeling I had had before on first seeing Logan that way seemed so inconsequential now. It felt like something was just ripping my insides out, one bloody handful at a time.

My earpiece crackled, "I can see the doors now." It was Logan, "You still out there?" There were quickly clipped responses from Jean and Kurt. "See you soon then. I promise." His head turned up to the building I was on, I could see his eyes, even though they looked like mine, searching me out. I knew the last part was for me. It was so sickening to watch him grab hold of the handle and pull the door open, then step inside without me. It should have been me doing that, not him. How could I have let him risk himself for me?

"Now we wait Cherie." It was Remy's voice, and his hand was on my back. I couldn't take my eyes from the building. He and Kitty were on the rooftop with me. Scott, Jean and Hank were on the ground, in a building across the street from the complex. Jean had set herself up there with Warren hours before the rest of us, hoping to scan everyone leaving the building at the end of the working day, for any clues. The only things she'd been able to discover were that there were three subfloors to the building, as we had suspected, but that none of the people seemed to have ever been down there. Many were also thinking about the increased security presence of late, speculating that the company was protecting something important, though most assumed that it was simply another piece of military hardware.

Warren had joined up with Kurt on the roof of the same building Scott and Jean were ensconced in, watching Kurt's tracking software and waiting, as we all were, for word from Jean to attack. Bobby had parked himself around the corner in a procured sports car, prepared to give chase should anyone try to flee with any of our friends. Warren was his backup.

Northstar and Aurora were covering the back of the complex, near the receiving docks, also prepared to gain entry or pursue as was required. Piotyr was hunched over in a nearby alleyway, trying to blend in with the dumpsters. His strength was to be used to complement the Canadians from the rear of the building. Everyone's points had been carefully chosen to be out of the line of sight of any security cameras as could be seen or anticipated from the surveillance photos we had. And hopefully, if there were sentinels walking the perimeter, even if they came upon one group or single, it would not betray the full size of our force.

And so we waited for word from Jean. A running commentary would have been nice, but I knew she was keeping quiet for a reason. But the silence was killing me, and I desperately wanted Logan to turn on his radio so I could know what was going on inside there. My desperation showed in my hands, as they gripped the binocular casing harder than was required. If I had smoked I probably would have wanted one right then: and dry matches.

******

The thing that was hardest was something you'd probably never imagine; trying to walk like a girl. Marie had a dancer's grace when she moved, she sometimes looked like she was flying, especially when she would run through the woods back home. Me, my feet got me where I needed to get, she would probably say I had a natural grace in me; she was always good for making my habits seem positive. But mostly, except when I was hunting, I moved like a regular guy, heavy footfalls, swinging my arms, solid steps; like a man. I had to slow myself down, and stop leaning so purposely forward or I was just going to look wrong in this holographic disguise. Everyone I knew was so far away, I couldn't scent anyone. I hit the earpiece just before getting within range of their front door cameras.

"I can see the doors now, you still out there?"

I heard Jean and Kurt respond in my ear, quick 'yeses', I really wanted to hear Marie's voice just then but she was quiet. I looked up to building where I knew she was watching me.

"See you soon then, I promise." I took the door handle, yanked it open, perhaps a little too determinedly, and stepped into the muted light of their foyer. The security guard at the desk looked up at me, I could see the shock in his eyes, guess he recognized me; or Rogue rather.

"Wanna let your bosses know I'm here sugah? I think they're expecting me." I kept my voice quiet so I wouldn't give away that it was definitely a man's voice and not Marie's sweet little southern one. But I certainly was glad that no one else heard me call another man 'sugah'. That would have been a hard one to live down.

For his part, the guard didn't say a word, and to his credit, didn't take his eyes off of me as he hit an obvious panic button on his desk. I didn't figure I'd have long to wait then; I was right. Less than a minute and I was surrounded by soldiers; not real ones mind you, no dog tags, spotted that one right away. Behind them, a man in a dark suit, with a vest strode up, his eyes on me, his mouth twisted up, probably not quite knowing if he should be happy yet, or scared. I'd let him make that choice in good time. But the maniac part of my mind that often wandered about had to wonder why he looked so stereotypically the 'bad guy'. After James Bond, bad guys just never seemed to wear anything interesting.

"Well, you are quite a surprising sight Miss Rogue?"

"I don't see why, you had to have expected this?"

"Well, to be honest, no, I hadn't anticipated this course of action. I mean, I always knew we'd get a hold of you eventually, but I hadn't expected you to simply walk in my front door."

"I just want things to be simple."

"How so?"

"I have a deal for you. If you'd be kind enough to ask these men to lower their guns."

"I'm not sure that I trust you well enough for that just yet."

"Fair enough. I'd like you to release Storm and Professor Xavier."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you do, I'll stay behind in their place." I had run through this conversation in my head a few times in the plane ride over, trying to figure out a simpler way to get what we wanted, not that I minded the thought of having to kill all these people, I was going to do that eventually anyways. I just wanted to use the ruse as long as I could, before they tried to subdue me, and figured out who they really had. Marie usually was the brains in our operations, but I'd learned a thing or two in watching her. And I had always listened to her, from that first time we had met. I know I hadn't talked much in the beginning, but I had listened to her story. And I was going to use it now, with as much conviction as I could. Which I didn't figure would be too hard, since I knew all about being alone, and lost, and in pain; not that I'd ever admit it to anyone but her.

"I'm listening."

"The only ones the X-Men care about are Xavier and Storm; you should see the way they've been looking at me since you took them, like it's all my fault, like if I wasn't around everything would have been just fine, and their friends wouldn't be in danger. They'd have handed me over themselves if they though they could get away with it. I'm just going to save them the trouble. It's not like I'm a valuable team member or anything, they keep me around to make sure I don't hurt any of them. Well I'm tired of being on the fringes; being the one everyone is scared of. To hell with them all. You give them what they want back, and they'll probably just go on as if nothing happened; it's not like they'd come to rescue me."

"But what am I to gain from having you, and not Xavier?"

"I'll work for you, with my mind intact, and functioning. Better than the automaton you'd have to turn me into to take Xavier's abilities, better than the one who would hate you for torturing Storm, the only X-Man who ever did right by me. Don't you think it would be better if you had access to all my skills, not just the ones you know about or can force me to steal?"

"An interesting proposition to say the least."

"But I need to see them, and know that they are still alive, otherwise you've got no deal."

"I'll have to think about that."

"Don't take too long."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because they are going to come here to get their friends back, and a lot of you are going to die if that happens."

I watched the thoughts cross his mind, it was obvious in the way his eyes shifted quickly around all the men standing around me, as if he was taking a mental inventory of which ones he'd be willing to lose. Cold hearted bastard.

"Well Miss Rogue, hope you don't mind if I don't believe your story right off the bat." Not that I had really expected he would, but it had bought some time, and made him think a bit.

"Not to worry, I don't really trust you either." That got a smile on his face.

"Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind." He motioned to his 'soldiers' to bring me along. One reached out an arm to take mine, but I whirled around with a bit of a snarl. I knew if they touched me, they'd feel my arm, not the much smaller, softer arm of the girl I was trying to look like.

"I can manage myself." I said to the man, through gritted teeth. I guess the face I was wearing looked serious enough that he dropped his hand, and no one else tried. I made to follow the suit; hopefully down to wherever they had Chuck and Ro. 'Hope you're getting all this Jean', I thought to myself, 'we're on the move.'


End file.
